Painful Secrets
by Random Happy Cupcake
Summary: Elias Goldstein keeps a secret since years ago, a forbbiden love that grew inside of his heart even when he tried to fight against it, but now the chance to reveal his true feelings has finally come... /Warning Yaoi and Incest/ Klaus Goldstein x Elias Goldstein /Spoilers of the stories/
1. Chapter 1

/I own the story but not the characters, they are from a Otome Game called "Wizardess Heart" from Solmare SWD/

/This is a Yaoi story (BoyxBoy), if you don't like it please, don't ready it/

In the prefect's office, a strong and handsome blond guy was thrusting hard against the delicate body of the person who was laying face down over his desk, he takes that long hair to pull it back, making the moans sound even louder —B-Brother! — The other guy said feeling the pleasure running all over his body, he was so close to the orgasm, his right hand went down to his own member and he makes pressure until he's not able to control himself anymore and screams the name of the man who was giving him (Like so many other days) the best sex of his life —OH, GOD! KLAUS! — He felt all the energy leaving his body, his left hand was clenching to the wood of that old desk while the oldest one groaned, moving still violently, hitting with his pelvis his young brother's buttocks.

—Fuck! — Elias heard that word come out of his brother's mouth at the same time his warmth cum filled his body making him feel even more weak than he already was, Klaus slowly stopped moving resting his body over his.

—Brother?… K-Klaus?— The other one was suddenly so silent, he could feel his breathing close to his ear but nothing else, he thought maybe his brother fell asleep after his climax.

—I swear to god…— The sudden voice of Klaus made him shiver — If I hadn't casted that spell so no one could hear what is going on in this room we would be really screwed…— He was speaking slowly, like he used to do after a hard day of training or a really good one full of sex.

Klaus moved, taking his dick out of his brother's body to let him move, Elias felt again uneasy, like every time when their bodies parted and he couldn't feel his skin, his warmth and his touch, the younger embraced himself and tried to stand up but he couldn't, he was naked and feeling that sadness taking over him.

—Are you alright? — Klaus asked taking away that blond wig Elias always used to tease him, to be "Attractive" to him and make him feel he's doing it with a beautiful girl and not with him.

—I-I am… I am… It's just that you were really rough this time… A-and I…— Moves a little bit, just enough for his brother to see some of his paperwork ruined because of his body and his semen.

Klaus sighed and sat on his chair —That means just a little more hours of work, but it's alright— Put his left hand on his forehead trying not to think about it, at least not in that moment.

—I am sorry…— Elias said with a shy voice and looked down.

—Go back to your dorm, it's almost time for the curfew— He commanded without looking at him.

Elias nodded and took his clothes, dressing properly before he could leave the office "Great, Elias… Just great" He scolds himself all the way back to his dorm, that day Klaus was stressed, annoyed and he just wanted to make him feel better, but he made it worst and now his brother had to work even more.

As soon as he entered his room he fell over his bed, Yukiya wasn't there since he had to travel back to his home town for a couple of days, thing he thanked at that moment, he stood there closing his eyes as hard as he could trying not to think about the mess he made but it was useless, he opened his eyes and looking at the ceiling he started to think about that day, about everything, about the way he started to have those deep feelings about him, about Klaus…

-Flashback-

He was only 13 years old and Klaus was 17 back then, they were left alone in the house during vacations and he was supposed to be studying about magical creatures, but he wanted to go outside and play but being alone wasn't that fun at all so he wanted his old brother to join him, with that idea in his mind he left from the library and ran to Klaus's bedroom, without thinking he took the doorknob in his hand and opened the door slowly.

His brother was standing in front of him, if it wasn't for a towel he was using to dry his crouch while he was looking at a book walking around his bedroom he would have been completely naked, in just a few seconds Elias looked at Klaus as never before, since the older one was a kid he always liked sports and hard training, so his body was well toned but even so his skin was clear and perfect, his hair was a little bit messy at that moment but his mature look while reading made his younger brother's heart skip a beat.

—How many times have I told you?... — Those words made Elias come back to reality instantly.

—H-huh?... — Was the only thing that came out of his mouth while his face turned all red.

—Knock the door… Elias… I always tell you that— Their gaze finally met.

—S-sorry… I-i… I wanted to go out and play…You wanna join?—

Klaus sighed and his look went back to his book, even when they were talking his hand was still over his member, moving slowly the towel over it—I will be down there in 15 minutes…— He finally said.

Elias again was pulled back to reality and he closed the door as hard as he could and ran downstairs, looking a place to hide, he entered to a little room under the stairs where is father used to storage things that he didn't use anymore but didn't want to throw away.

His face was all red, his heart was in a rush and his crouch was hurting him so bad under the clothes, he unzipped his pants and he saw his member had already a painful erection and when he tried to touch it a soft moan escaped from his lips, that wasn't the first time, but it was clearly the best or worst one he had until then, he looked up for something he could use and found an old hanky and so he started to work fast to get rid of it, he only needed another minutes thinking about Klaus naked to end filling that piece of fabric with his cum, he hides it somewhere before going back to meet with his brother as if nothing happened.

The years passed and Elias made sure to repeat himself he would never think that way about his brother again, that he would find a cute girl to love and then everything was going to be just fine, but he became really shy with girls, even when he was protective and caring with them, he never found the right one as he wanted so badly at that point.

That was until that girl went to the Academy, her name was Liz Hart, and for some reason everyone was attracted to her, he was, his friend was, his rival was and so was his beloved brother, he above everyone, at the end Elias felt confused, he really liked her, a lot, but then he found himself jealous, not of him, of her, Klaus used to spend time with him, showing him how to improve his magic and abilities, but since she was around Klaus had no more time for him, that made him sad like never before.

He knew that was more than idiotic to think that they could have something like a lovers relationship, but was really good enough for him to spend time with his brother, there was nothing weird for people watch the Goldsteins training in the courtyard or walking together around the Academy talking about magic and almost always serious stuff, because the most important thing to Elias was showing his brother how good he could be, impress Klaus would make him feel proud of himself.

But when Liz got there she became his assistant, so there was no more time for they to be alone, Klaus had to take care of her almost all the time for her lack of magic skills that always end up taking her into troubles, to his brother, "the most hilarious mess ups from that beautiful idiot", his "Bunnyhead" but of course the illusion became a bad joke for them when she fell in love with Azusa Kuze a student from Hinomoto that made a lot of problems around the Academy involving the use dark magic, but even at the end he won Liz's heart and they went to live together to that country.

Klaus was heartbroken, for months, no one could notice that, no one except Elias of course, he was even more annoyed and stressed than usual, he tried to get distracted spending all the time working but his weird new friend Randy March made it difficult to focus in that too, the youngest of the Goldsteins try to made things as they were before, but failed since his brother was always pissed off by the most minimum mistake he could make.

One night, Elias was on the roof of the boys dorms building, training really hard to improve his basics, Klaus always said to him "If you train hard and master the basics everything will be easier from there" so he was going to achieve what he wanted, make him proud even if he was with him in the process or not, after midnight, he heard a voice of someone laughing actually screaming like an idiot, he looked down to see a floor down of where he was and found that Randy guy, even in the dark he could see that pink hair jumping over that giant "Taffy" then he heard another voice, it was Klaus so he took another look, sneaking around.

—What the fuck are you doing? Where are you going? — Klaus asked with an angry voice, but it was something more… He was maybe a little bit drunk.

—Oh, come on, you want to go too, don't ya? — Randy asked playfully —We need fun, Klaus! We need to forget! — ….He was also drunk…

—Stop saying nonsense and get back to your bed now! — Klaus commanded but only got a laugh of the exotic wizard as an answer.

—I am going to the lake! Don't wait for me!— Randy said before leaving, flying away over the giant Taffy.

The blond guy was left there holding his head as if he was having the worst headache of his life —Reminder: Never drink alcohol with a fucking lunatic— He said watching at the floor, but the moonlight helped him to discover a weird shadow so he looked up —Elias? What are you doing there? You should be sleeping… Wait i… — He was going to end that sentence but again felt dizzy because of the alcohol.

Elias knew he wanted to talk to him so he thought about it for a minute before he decided to go to his brother's bedroom, he knocked the door and immediately heard Klaus' voice giving him permission to enter, he did and found him sitting in the edge of the bed, probably trying not to pass out —You don't look good, are you alright?— He went close to him and looked silently to him, Klaus was just wearing his pants and his shirt that was unbuttoned from the top, it didn't mattered he was under a hangover he was still looking like a male model, like always.

—No… To be honest I don't feel alright… — He said with a low voice but enough clearly for Elias to hear him —I always say Randy is an imbecile and a moron, but right now I don't feel better than that… — Klaus' voice was full of sadness but he felt his brother's hand over his head trying to make him feel better, he raised his gaze and found a look full of empathy and ache —Do you feel pity for me? Do I look so helpless? — Asked with a sad smile.

—You are just saying nonsense, brother, but for now it might be better if you take a shower and rest as you should… —

—…Maybe you are right… — He tried to stand up but failed and went down to bed again, suddenly he burst in laughter making Elias look at him extremely confused —I am sorry, it's just that… I can't even remember the last time I was drunk as I am now…— He explained but kept laughing slowly.

—Alright, wait here, I will go to the bathroom and set everything ready for you… Just try not to fall asleep, alright? —

—Geez, mom, alright… — Smiled at him.

Elias looked at him narrowing his eyes before he went to the bathroom, minutes later he came back to help his brother to walk there, the bathtub was half filled, they were getting close there when Klaus tripped over and Elias fell over him and they both end up on the water —Damn it! Klaus, are you alright? — He asked immediately and had another laugh as an answer —Don't laugh! You idiot! You could have hit your head! —

—Hahaha! I am so sorry… — He slowly calmed down when he looked at the concern on his face —I am really sorry… — He smiled tenderly, caressing his brother's cheek —You are doing that again… —

—…Doing what? — Elias asked looking at his eyes.

—Looking me like that… —Suddenly the world stopped when Klaus felt Elias's lips over his, he was shocked, he couldn't move for a few seconds trying to understand what was going on, then his hands pushed him away—Elias, what the fuck was that? I… — He tried to find an explanation but his brother's lips shut him up again.

Elias was nervous like never before, while he was kissing Klaus his mind was already preparing him to everything, even the pain he would feel emotionally and physically if his brother was going to hit him. But surprisingly he didn't, instead of that Klaus' lips started to move slowly, Elias shuddered when his brother took control from one moment to the next, showing him he was really good at kissing as he was in everything else, with one hand on his back Klaus pulled him closer, making his heart race. When their lips parted Elias didn't wanted to open his eyes, and when he did found his bother staring at him, with a soft blush on his cheeks but a confused look.

—I don't understand…— Is the only thing Klaus could say.

—I am sorry… I am really sorry…— Elias covered his face with his hands.

—What was that for? We are brothers… And I… I don't know why I kissed you…— He was overwhelmed by too many emotions mixing together at the same time —This is the first time I kiss another guy…I am sorry… This was my fault—

—It was not your fault… What are you talking about? —

—I made this happen, it's my fault, I am drunk… I am acting like an idiot— He tried to find an explanation to everything.

—I love you…— Elias said to make him stop.

Klaus' eyes widened when he heard that confession —This is not a game, Elias, if you think it is stop now!—

His voice intimidated his brother, so Elias stood up quickly and tried to escape but Klaus followed him closely and didn't let go —I want to leave…— Elias said when he saw Klaus standing in front of the door getting in his way.

—No, we are going to have a serious talk right now…—

—I don't want to! I can't! Please forget it, forget about everything just happened— He was almost begging.

—We kissed, Elias, and I want an explanation— When he put his hands on his brother's shoulders he could felt his body tremble.

Elias didn't know what to do or say, he was afraid of telling him his true feelings, so he just stood there with his eyes filled with tears, again his brother surprised him with a tight embrace —I am sorry… I love you and I can't help it… I am really sorry, Klaus— He started to cry.

—I love you, Elias, you are my little and sweet brother, but I never thought we would come to this…This is something completely different—

—I know… And I have tried so hard to change this, to see you just as my brother, the way it should be… But I couldn't… I swear I tried— He couldn't stop crying.

—Are you sure you love me… As a "couple" kind of love?— He asked looking at his eyes.

Elias nodded slowly, his eyes were all red and he was all blushed since they kissed, Klaus hand caressed his cheek softly, his little brother was cute, almost like a girl, that's why he was always protecting and teasing him, to make him tough, but even with all his effort, at the end, Elias was the same innocent and shy guy who always end up smiling and blushing.

—Klaus… I…— He was going to ask him permission to leave but just with one look his brother told him to stay quiet.

—You know?… You suck at kissing…— He smiled when Elias face turned red.

—I-I never kissed… A-anyone before…— He tried to explain.

Klaus, caressed his back trying to calm him down before they could kiss again, this time he had control, so he started moving his lips slowly and Elias followed his lead.

When Elias was more relaxed his brother's tongue asked permission to enter, making his way between his lips, both felt a chill when Klaus deepened the kiss like that, the nervousness and excitement mixed in their bodies and the passion started to take over, making their hearts race again.

—Klaus…— Elias said his name in the middle of a kiss, his brother was really good at it and that was making him crazy, specially when he felt a soft bite on his lower lip —K-Klaus… Wait… W-wait…— He had to use all his will to take his lips away from him.

—I am sorry… Once I start is almost impossible for me to stop…— He said with a soft blush on his cheeks but a seductive look on his eyes.

"God, why is this happening now?" Elias thought feeling an erection starting to grow under his pants —I… Really need to… Go now…— He said with a voice full of embarrassment.

—You regret about it now…— Klaus sighed slowly.

—What? No! T-That's not it… Believe me…— He tried to explain.

—Then? —

Elias took a deep breath and got close to him again and gave a soft kiss on his lips, Klaus instead figured out what was wrong with his brother and pulled him close to him —Brother, wait…—The younger one replied quickly trying as hard as he could to push him away but couldn't do anything to free himself of his tight embrace and end up surrendering to his lips. When their lips parted again Elias was speechless, his face was dark red and he trembled softly.

—You don't have to feel shame about it— Klaus said with a soft voice on his hear, hugging him tightly.

The younger Goldstein was embarrassed, his heart was racing and was unable to control his nervousness —You say that because you are not the one having this "problem"…— Elias talked leaning his head on his shoulder and finally after a long moment of hesitation he embraced his brother too, closing his eyes —This feels really nice…— He said without thinking, it was like taking a big weight off his shoulders, the cologne of his brother was delightful, manly as he had been always, even with the soft scent of alcohol on his body it was still pleasant to be in his arms like that.

—Elias…— His brother called his name.

—Yes? — He answered with his eyes still closed.

Klaus smiled and pulled him away a little bit —Maybe it would be better if we change our clothes, we are all wet and the air coming in is really cold, wait here…— He walked to his closet and gave him clothes to change —I think they will fit you—

—Thank you…— With a smile he took them of his hands and went to the bathroom to change and take care of his erection, also with some magic he cleaned up the mess they did when they fell inside the bathtub, minutes later he came out again, looking at his brother already with another pants and shirt looking outside a window —You were right, they fit me— Said with a shy smile.

His brother turned around and smiled back, when Elias got a little bit closer they look to each other eyes, Klaus hold his neck softly with one hand and kissed him softly again, Elias moved his lips following his, both closed their eyes giving themselves to that amazing new sensation.

—Do you want to stay here to sleep? — Klaus asked when their lips parted— Only to sleep…It's late already…— Clarified with a smile when he saw his brother blushing again.

Even when he wasn't sure about what was going on between them the idea was really nice —But what if that guy Randy shows up? — He remembered the weird pink haired wizard going out, riding the flying stuffed creature.

Klaus just took his hand and took him to his bed, laying there and making him take place at his side which Elias did without saying a word —He's not going to come back soon, believe me, he was even more drunk than I was, but I know that fur ball is going to take care of him— He assured.

—Hmmm… Alright…— Elias accepted feeling more confident about the situation.

Before they could sleep Klaus went close to him again to give him a slow and tender kiss which Elias enjoyed a way he never imagined, minutes later they closed their eyes and fell asleep without even noticing.

In the morning Elias woke up a little bit confused when he felt an awkward weight over him —K-Klaus? — He asked opening his eyes and then he saw his brother with an angry face looking at another person that was actually over both of them, it was Randy, who just entered the dorm through the window.

—Sorry, you both looked so cozy sleeping together, I wanted to join toooo….— Randy said with his eyes closed but a smile on his face.

Klaus pushed him off the bed making him fall on the floor —Stay away from us and from my bed! — He said with an annoyed voice but clearly for Elias his brother was in a really good mood.

—Wah! Come on, Klaus! You shouldn't be such a meanie! Mini Klaus is here! We should all be friends! — The exotic wizard played as he felt the change in his best friend attitude.

—My name is Elias—

—Yes, but you look just like Klaus years ago! It is amazing, is like getting back in time!— Continued saying even when the older Goldstein was killing him with his eyes.

—Shut up, what I did to deserve this kind of torture when I just woke up?! — Klaus said looking at Randy.

Elias stood there, looking at them fight as little kids and smiled, it was like watching Klaus getting back to his normal self, the man he used to be before he was heartbroken.

—Hey, why don't we go to the town together? It's weekend after all, we don't have any work today!— Randy asked all cheerful.

Klaus narrowed his eyes at him but after a couple of seconds looked at his brother faking an indifferent gaze —Do you want to go? I will if I don't have to deal with this moron all by myself—

—Please, please! Mini Klaus! Say yes! — Randy started begging playfully.

—Elias…—

—Please, Elias! —

The younger sighed before shrugging —Alright, we can go then— He accepted faking the same indifference of his brother.

—Yey! We are going to have a lot of fun! Taffy! Come here! We need to get ready! — The pink haired guy started to dance and spin around with the stuffed creature until they were dizzy.

Elias looked at Klaus again but when he did their gaze met, his brother smiled at him softly, that day was the beginning of something new for both and they were going to go step by step, little by little...


	2. A fun trip to the town

The Goldstein brothers were walking side by side, Randy who was wearing pink jeans, a brown t-shirt under a white shirt, the same color of his converse shoes and wearing also a lot of accessories, was running to one place to another and watching inside every store with Taffy over his head. They accepted to go with him to the town but Elias didn't thought it was like taking a child to a toy store.

Elias was wearing blue jeans, a white shirt and a casual black vest, the same color of his boots —Please, brother, tell me he has a button to shut down! — The younger one said looking at the pink haired wizard almost dance full of joy instead of walking.

His older brother instead was wearing a blue shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black jeans and also black boots —If you find one please let me know, I have been looking for it since we were classmates— Sighed watching at his friend —I told you he was a moron— Then he looked at him —But the good thing is that you are here, now I don't have to suffer all by myself— He smiled softly.

—So you just made me come with you to share the pain? — Elias joked.

—Not just that…— Klaus winked at him.

With a smile and a soft blush on his cheeks Elias looked away, at the beginning he wasn't so sure that everything that happened a night before wasn't a dream, but when Randy was taking a shower and they were waiting for him in the room Klaus stole more than one kiss from his lips and that filled his heart with happiness like never before.

—Hey! Guys! Can we eat something? I am feeling really hungry! And I want sweets! — Randy yelled to them from the other side of the street.

—Taffy wants sweets too! — The stuffed animal said with a cheerful smile.

—Alright!— The younger one yelled back.

The three of them walked to a restaurant near to that place, a restaurant Klaus knew too well, they took a sit and waited for a waiter, there was a lot of girls in that place and they all immediately turned their attention to the three good looking wizards, Randy and Taffy started to look at the menu while Elias tried to figure out what was his brother thinking since he suddenly went quiet and distracted.

—Are you ok? — He asked a little bit worried.

Klaus looked at him and made a face that was actually common when he was feeling uneasy —This is the place he used to visit with Liz— Randy said with a serious tone while still looking at the menu.

—Taffy misses Lizzzzzzzz— The little stuffed one said with a sad face.

Randy put the menu in the table and sighed softly making everyone believe he was about to say something really important —I don't have enough money to buy all the desserts I want— He sighed sadly.

A smile appeared on Klaus face and he stood from his chair —Tell me what you all want, I am going to find a waiter or we are not going to leave this place today— He said and listened to the other two and even to Taffy —Alright, I will be right back— He took the menu with him and walked away.

—Tell meh your secret! Pleaseee!— Randy said to Elias as soon as Klaus was far enough that couldn't hear them.

—My secret? — Elias asked all surprised, blushing instantly since Randy took his hand.

The pink haired nodded and smiled happily —You made Klaus go back to normal! How? What did you do? I tried…— His face changed to a sad almost heartbreaking— I tried to help him, I tried to make him forget too many times, but I couldn't help my friend like I wanted—

—Randy…— Elias was really surprised to see how that guy actually felt after months of watching Klaus suffering in silence.

Taffy looked at Randy with a sad face —Klaus is really special, when he falls in love of someone he gives everything of himself, even his pride, and when you love someone like he does you usually hope that the other person loves you back the same way… But at the end was Azusa who won Liz's heart and I felt guilty since I was the one who brought Azusa to Gedonelune, I hurt him so much…— The exotic wizard's voice sounded almost broken.

—But you were in love with her too… Weren't you? —He was getting confused.

Randy sighed —I was, but I think I could never love her as he did, that's why I was decided to let them be together I never thought things were going to turn that way… I was sure Klaus was the best choice for her— He said resting his chin over one of his hands.

—I understand… I felt the same way… I tried to help him to be happy again, because he deserves it, he is an amazing guy and I… —

—You love him…— Randy said with a soft smile.

—W-what? — Elias face became all red.

The other one chuckled —It's normal, he's your brother, so it's alright to say that you love him— He said as cheerful as he was when they got to the place.

—Yes, whatever…— Talking about the subject was making him nervous.

—But you are right… Klaus is an amazing guy— Randy smiled again, this time with a smile that came from his heart that made Elias felt a little bit jealous —Maybe I will make him my husband someday! — He added as a joke but in that last moment Klaus heard him and hit his head with the menu.

—Stop saying such idiotic things— He said with a glare —I would never marry an imbecile like you—

This time Elias chuckled for the reaction of his brother, specially when their gazes met and Klaus blushed softly —What took you so long? — The younger one asked watching his brother sitting in the chair next to him.

—There was a group of girls from the academy who wanted to talk pure nonsense— Klaus sighed.

The laugh of Randy called their attention —It's a trick, that's just the only way they have to talk to you, you know how girls like you but they are also afraid of you to take their chances, just like Valentine's day! Remember? — He smiled widely.

Elias looked at Klaus —Valentine's day? — Suddenly he was curious to know the story, he recalled on that holiday Klaus spent all day at his office.

Klaus took a napkin and started to play with it —Well, I wasn't in a good mood those days—

—We know…— Elias and Randy said at the same time making him laugh a little.

—The thing is that at the end of the day, they used Randy as a way to give me all the valentine's gifts, so he went to my office with a bag full of presents—

—The bag was this big! — He extended his arms —It was full with presents of girls, but also other guys! It was incredible! — Remembered with a playful smile.

That was not a surprise, at the Academy "The Emperor" Klaus had a lot of followers who loved him but also feared his wrath when he was pissed off, thing that happened almost daily, but his "fans" were always talking about him, the same way there was a group of followers of "The Prince" Elias.

—At the end Randy and I got chocolate for more than a week—The older Goldstein moved on his chair.

—I love Valentine's day! — Randy yelled and a lot of girls looked laughed softly and started to whisper things about them.

After some more minutes of talking the waiter finally went to their table and served three breakfasts and 5 big plates with desserts, Elias, Randy and also Taffy looked at the food with amazed eyes and their mouth open, Klaus merely tasted his tea with a smile on his lips.

—Brother! All this looks delicious! — He took a piece of pancake with a fork and put it in his mouth —And tastes delicious too! —

—Elias! — Randy suddenly stood from his chair and hit the table —Now we have a mission! If we want to have more weekends like this with Klaus we can't let him have a girlfriend! —

Klaus almost spat out the tea he was drinking when he heard his brother accepting the crazy idea of his friend —Stop saying nonsense! You idiots! — He turned around to see all the girls around with a confused face, specially the ones from the Academy.

—It's the best plan ever, Klaus! If you don't have a girlfriend you will have to hang out with us and bring us to places like this! — A mischievous smile on Randy's face made the older Goldstein put his hand on this forehead resigned.

Elias put a hand on his brother shoulder —We are going to take good care of you— Continued joking and smiled happily.

—Both of you are really crazy— Klaus said before he started to laugh.

They continued joking around and playing until they finished all the food that was served for them, Elias stood up —Well, now I have chocolate all over my hands, I have to go to the bathroom, I will be right back— But suddenly he stopped —Wait a minute, where is the bathroom? — He asked when he realized there wasn't any sign.

—I will take you there— His brother also stood and with a move of his hand asked him to walk behind him.

While they were walking through the place Elias saw how girls looked at his brother, some with love, other ones with curiosity and also some of them with lust, he was sure that probably Klaus was enjoying everything they were saying about him.

When they got there Elias immediately washed his hands —This bathroom is just for one person, you know? — The younger one said still a little bit upset.

His brother instead locked the door and smiled —Yes, I know— He went close to him, trapping Elias' body against his and the wall.

—K-Klaus? W-what are you doing? — His voice trembled when he felt his brother's hands holding his face and his eyes looking at him as if he could see inside of his mind and soul.

Klaus got closer to him and caressed his lips with his, making Elias' heart skip a beat —If you are not going to let me have a girlfriend… You will have to fulfill my need to have a kiss… Don't you? — He whispered softly.

With a blush Elias nodded and closed his eyes feeling his brother's lips over his starting to move slowly and let go a soft moan when Klaus' tongue entered his mouth to meet his, Elias wrapped his arms around his brother's neck while the kiss was getting deeper every second.

—Klaus…— Elias called his name between one kiss and another to make him stop, when their lips parted he tried to recover his breath —Are you crazy? We shouldn't do this, not in this place! —

—I have been holding myself to do it for the last couple of hours… I like the taste and the softness of your lips…— Klaus confessed with a smile.

Elias blushed again, even in a restaurant full of beautiful ladies his brother was thinking about having his kiss, a thought that made him feel unarmed, with his fingertips he caressed Klaus lips before surrendering to another deep kiss, this time longer than the other, when their lips finally parted both of them smiled.

—Randy is waiting for us— Elias remembered before giving another soft kiss on his brother's cheek.

—Alright, let's go—He said smiling and adjusting both clothes.

When they were about to go out Elias held his hand making him stop —I love you, I really really love you…— His heart started to race again and he wasn't even able to look at Klaus' eyes.

The other one squeezed his hand softly —I love you too— They smiled at each other.

When they were out they thought everything was alright until they saw Randy running from one place to another chasing at Taffy who had a chocolate in his paws —Taffy! That's mine! Give back!—

—No! Master! This is Taffy's chocolate! Taffy wants chocolate! — He ran close to a waiter.

Randy couldn't stop and crashed with the waiter making a mess since all the food the man was holding end up on the floor, Elias smiled awkwardly and Klaus covered his face with his hands don't knowing if he should laugh or cry because of the idiocy of his friend.

After apologizing to the owner and paying the check they went to keep watching some of the stores —Hmmm… Thanks, Klaus, I am sorry for making you pay all the mess…— Randy said hugging Taffy fearing his reaction.

Klaus sighed —Of course this is not for free, you are going to pay me— He looked at him crossing his arms.

—Pay you? How? I don't have that much money—

—You are going to help me with all the work at the academy this month— A devilish grin appeared on his face.

Randy went pale —No, Klaus! Please! Not that! Please, please, please! — He hold his head when he watched Klaus move his head with a negative answer —No! This is a nightmare! I don't want to work! No! No! No! —

—Randy? — Elias called his name to have his attention and make him stop throwing that tantrum —I want to make a deal with you— Said with a soft smile.

—A deal? — Klaus and Randy asked curious at the same time.

—Yes a deal, I will do all your work and help my brother, but only if you promise me we are going to exchange dorms for all that time—

The pink haired wizard was surprised by his proposition—Really? But why would you want to do that? — He was so excited about the idea of not having any work that didn't saw the way Klaus smiled when he heard his brother's plan.

—Well… Since I have to improve my magic skills but I need Klaus' help it would be better for me if we had the same room to keep practicing at night, also if I work with my brother it would be good for Yukiya if I don't have to bother him when I get back to the room that late— He explained trying to make sense and it worked.

—Sounds good to me! — Randy accepted with a smile.

Elias smiled back —Alright, I will talk with Yukiya tonight— Said happily to Randy and when the exotic wizard was dancing of joy with Taffy he winked at Klaus.

The Goldstein brother walked together again following Randy —So… A month with a room just for us?— Klaus whispered to his ear.

The younger looked at his eyes —It is a good plan though— He smiled widely.

—I never said it wasn't— Klaus smiled the same way.

—The only thing that worries me is Yukiya having to get along with him— Pointed at Randy who was running all around the street, thinking the plan could become a challenge after all.

Klaus laughed softly —I hope he accepts, it's going to be a good month if he does— He put his hand over his brother's shoulder.

—I will do my best— After a couple of hours more they all bought interesting things, like magic accessories, tools and candies, when they got back at the academy was already night so they parted to go to their rooms but first Klaus stole a kiss from Elias lips when Randy wasn't looking and wished him a good night.

Elias went to his dorm and Yukiya was there, reading a book, he seemed to be completely relaxed so for him that was the perfect chance —Hey, how was your day?— Asked using a friendly voice.

—You didn't come yesterday and now you are really happy, what is happening?— He answered with another question, stopped his reading and looked at him.

—Uh… Well… It's just that you know I was really worried about my brother, and yesterday I had the chance to talk with him and that helped so today he was in a really good mood, that's why there's something I wanted to ask you…— He sat on his own bed taking his boots off trying to sound normal.

—…Something to ask me?…I am listening…—

—I was thinking if it would be alright for you if I exchange the dorm with Randy March for a month…— He tried to say it quick.

—Randy March... He's noisy…— Yukiya remembered not really excited with the idea.

—I know, I know, and I will try to talk with him about the things you like or not, but please, I want to spend more time with my brother, I really need this…— His voice was serious but also wanted to sound worried —Please, Yukiya…—

The other one remained silent for a couple of seconds and then sighed —Alright, but make sure he doesn't do any mess in the room trying to make his experiments or things like that…— He said before getting back to his reading.

— Awesome! Thank you! — Elias almost celebrated.

—You are really happy… How weird— Yukiya glanced at his roommate.

Elias lied on his bed and turned around facing the wall, trying to hide the blushing of his cheeks and the smile on his lips, Yukiya was his best friend, at least some kind of, but he had to admit he never felt as happy as he was in that moment, knowing he was going to have the chance to share the room with Klaus and sleep with him, kiss him all night and love him as he wanted for so long. He caressed his lips remembering Klaus kissing him passionately and closed his eyes, having a warm feeling on his chest and falling asleep still smiling.

At the next day he searched for Randy to talk with him about the "Rules" he would have to follow if he was going to become the roommate of Yukiya, when he finally found him and explained everything the other one accepted happily.

—Don't worry, I will do everything as you said! I will be a great roommate!—

—Thank you, Yukiya is a great guy and everything he asks is silence and peace—

Randy looked at him with a smile as if he was accepting a challenge —Hey! I can be silent and peaceful! —

—That's the biggest lie you have said in your entire life… — The voice of Klaus made them turn around, he was walking to them and threw the little Taffy against Randy's face —Your fur ball couldn't tell me your message—

—Taffy sorry! Taffy forgot! — The little stuffed creature started to cry.

The pink haired wizard chuckled —Don't worry, Taffy, I love you— He said to him before giving him a hug —Oh, Klaus, I actually sent Taffy to ask you if we could all have dinner together and also tell you that Yukiya accepted so Elias and you are going to be roommates since tomorrow—

—Really? — Klaus looked to his brother and he nodded happily —That's actually good news—

—Exactly! And I don't have to work for a month! We need to celebrate this!—

—So we are all friends now? — Elias asked, it was really weird how from one day to another Randy started to like his company too.

—Of course! You are like a cute version of Klaus, and you are really a cool guy, so I hope we become good friends! — Randy said with a cheerful attitude.

—Great, I hope the same—

Klaus sighed softly and smiled, his brother was cute and his friend was weird, but at the end he enjoyed to stay close to both of them —Alright, we can have dinner all together then—

—Yey! Taffy, we are going to have fun today too!—

—Taffy likes to have fun! Taffy wants chocolate! — They both started to spin around dancing.

—I will help you tomorrow with all your belongings, this is going to be really fun— Said Klaus to his brother's ear.

Elias wanted to take his hand and kiss him so badly, but the only thing he could do was leaning his head on Klaus' shoulder — I think the same— He smiled softly.

"Just one more day..." Both of the Goldstein brothers repeated to themselves while watching the other two dancing and playing around, they were sure those hours were going to feel endless, but at the same time they knew it was going to be worthy.


	3. Changing dorms

**-Sorry i haven't been around, the school is killing me and taking my life away 9_9 Please, if you like the story i would like to read your comments and reviews to know if i am doing a good one, thank you for reading! n_n**

It was already the day for moving and Randy was taking the last of his belongings, he smiled at Klaus and also to Elias who already was feeling comfortable on his new dorm —Alright, I have to go now, but you have to promise me, we are still going to hang out together! — The pink haired looked at them a little bit worried.

—Randy, you are just moving to another dorm, not to another country… It's already late and we all have classes tomorrow, so you should go to sleep now— Klaus said sitting in his own bed and holding a book in his hands.

Elias smiled to him —Don't worry, Randy, we will meet tomorrow, remember you are also my classmate— It was awkward for him to remember that even when Randy was the same age as Klaus he had to start all over again if he wanted to get back to the academy after a long time of being missing.

—Great! Then see you tomorrow!— He went out of the room leaving them alone.

After a couple of minutes of talking and making sure Randy didn't forgot anything Klaus locked the door, Elias smiled again when he looked at his brother getting close to him, he felt Klaus' arms holding him with a tight embrace and he wrapped his arms around his neck in return —So now we can do whatever we want— He said blushing softly.

—Seems that way— He smiled and started to kiss him slowly feeling Elias' lips moving at the same rhythm, this time the younger one opened his mouth a little to invite him to make the kiss deeper and he accepted without hesitation.

Elias felt his body becoming warmer and his heart starting to beat faster —Klaus…— At the beginning he was feeling nervous because of his touch and the passion on his kiss, but when he started to let himself go the happiness took over his heart and soul, for him was like a dream come true, a dream that at some point of his life he thought that would be impossible.

Klaus slowly pushed him to the bed and took place over him letting Elias under his body, with his hands holding his young brother's face he again kissed him deeply and passionately, he knew that was something that no one would accept, not their family, not their friends, no one in the academy, but he felt like never before, the adrenaline running through his body and the need to kiss him over and over again grew until they both were breathless.

When their lips parted Elias was blushing and clinging to Klaus' clothes, trying to catch his breath and feeling that his heart was going to beat out of his chest —You really know… How to kiss…— He said caressing his brother's back.

The older one smiled looking at Elias' face —That's a good compliment— Klaus licked his lips softly to start another passionate kiss and felt his brother's excitement turning into a hard erection under his clothes —Also this…— He caressed his member over his pants.

—Nhh!... Wait! Klaus! —He again clung of his brother's shirt and moaned every time the other one moved his hand touching him, his eyes widened when the felt how Klaus unzipped his pants and this time he felt his bare hand holding his member —K-Klaus! —

—Shhh…— Klaus whispered close to his brother's ear —If you keep being so noisy our classmates are going to find out... —

The face of Elias became all red, Klaus pushed him softly to make him stay still on the mattress while he opened a drawer and started to look for something —What are you doing?... — The younger one asked a little bit nervous.

—Looking for this— Klaus responded showing him a little package and Elias knew it was a condom.

When his brother opened the little package Elias heart started to beat faster "What should I do? What should I do?!" he thought feeling panic—Klaus… Wait… I… I am not ready…— He said holding his hand.

Klaus smiled widely —Don't be an idiot, I am not going to do "that" now— He leaned over to give another kiss to his lips —I am only going to touch you, but we shouldn't do a mess, don't you think?— After saying that he took the condom in his hand and started to put it on his member.

Elias couldn't even talk watching him, feeling his hand holding his member firmly when the condom was already fitting his length —Don't look at me like that…— His voice trembled because of the shame when Klaus stared at him while starting to move his hand up and down wrapping his dick.

The older one smirked —So you don't want me to look at you…— He lied on the bed next to him and pulled him close, feeling Elias' back against his chest and taking his hand again to his member.

With his heart beating violently Elias closed his eyes, he was gripping the bed sheets with one hand and holding Klaus' arm with the other —Mhhh! Ohhh! Ohhh! Brother! — That was the first time someone else was touching him and he was enjoying every second, he could felt Klaus' breath close to his ear and that was turning him on even more.

—Does it feel good? — Klaus asked using a seductive voice, doing that hand job to his brother was also making him feel excited, Elias' moans made his heart race and aroused his lust. Elias was so innocent, pure and shy and having the chance to be the first person to touch him and make him feel pleasure was really provocative.

—Brother…— Elias was biting his lower lip —Please… Ahhh…Do it faster…—

Klaus made him turn his head so their lips could meet and did what he was told, moving his hand faster, up and down, wrapping his member a little more tighter until Elias' lips parted from his to scream of pleasure but his brother's hand covered his mouth, Klaus kissed his neck and his ear while the younger one was giving himself completely to that orgasm, ejaculating inside the condom and feeling a little bit weak when he was relaxed again.

—How are you feeling?— Klaus asked giving soft kisses to his brother's cheek while stroking the tip of Elias' member with his fingertips.

For a few seconds Elias couldn't even give an answer because he wasn't thinking straight —Sleepy…— Was the only thing he said when his consciousness slowly got back into him.

Klaus let go of his member taking the condom off and throwing it to a trash can close to his desk, he fixed his clothes and made him turn around so their faces could met and so their lips —Then you should rest, tomorrow we have a lot of work to do— With a smile he held Elias in a tight embrace making him blush again.

—W-wait… Klaus…— He looked at his brother's eyes trying to find the right words to say what he wanted to —I… I want to give you pleasure in the same way…— His cheeks were all red and his voice was weak.

With a soft smile Klaus kissed his forehead and stroked his hair with his fingers —We have plenty time for that, Elias, now you should sleep, remember you have to help me before your classes start, so you will have to wake up even earlier than usual— His voice was so relaxing for his young brother that Elias couldn't help to close his eyes and fall asleep after a couple of minutes more kissing and feeling the scent and warmth of Klaus' body so close to him.

In the morning Elias woke up, it was still dark and Klaus was next to him sleeping, he looked relax in a way he had never seen before, he stayed there, trying to memorize every detail of his perfect face, gently he caressed his cheek, remembering that day when he asked Liz how was his brother as a "boyfriend" with her, and at the beginning he wasn't able to understand her words when she said Klaus was actually "Kind and Nice" he tried to have an idea about it but the truth was so much better than his mind could imagine.

Elias moved a little bit closer and kissed his lips then he closed his eyes to sleep again. At 5:30 am he felt someone holding his shoulder and moving him —Wake up, sleepy head, it's time to work— Klaus' voice made him open one eye. His brother was already awake, only with his pants on and drying his hair with a towel —Don't look at me like an idiot and take a shower now— He smirked finding the way his brother looked at him with lust a little bit amusing.

—Can we stay here for an hour or two?— The younger one asked getting close to Klaus when he sat on the bed, hugging him from behind and giving soft kisses on the nape of his neck.

—I am not going to fall for that, we have duties that need our attention and I am not going to spoil you— Klaus turned his face a little to kiss his lips —Now get ready—

The younger sighed when their lips parted and stood up from bed going to the bathroom, he took a shower quickly and went back to the room with his only his pants on, Klaus was again sitting in the bed but now properly dressed as the prefect of the academy. Elias felt his brother's gaze over him while he was getting dressed and that made him a little bit nervous, with every single day the sexual tension between them was growing and he knew it.

—I am ready now…— He said buttoning his coat and holding his cloak in his arm.

—Let's go— Klaus took his cloak too and before they went out and they had to act as normal he looked at his eyes, caressed his cheek softly and kissed his lips tenderly —I love you—

Elias blushed deeply at his words —I love you too— He answered in return, he dreamed so much to live with Klaus as a lover and that moment the reality exceeded his expectations, his brother was incredible and he could get used to be a relationship with him.

In their way to the Prefect's office Klaus told him all his assignments for that day, Elias paid attention to every word, and as always he was going to make his best effort to make him proud —You should have the time to do everything and have breakfast before your first class begins, and when your last class ends you will have to come back to the office, we will have some magic practice, I hope you are ready for it—

—Really?! — Knowing he couldn't hide his excitement Elias looked away.

Klaus was a little bit surprised, he was used to hear complaints from people like Randy or Liz about his hard trainings so happiness was the last thing he expected.

—I am sorry, it's just that we haven't trained together since long time ago and I really enjoy the way you teach, you already know that…— It was really hard for him to say all that but he wanted to make Klaus understand how much he missed all those times they had together.

—I lost a lot of good things while I was feeling sorry for myself… But from now on that's not going to happen again— With a warm smile on his lips he made that promise and kissed Elias' cheek —Go to work and we will meet again later—

—Alright…— Elias was walking through the hallways of the academy trying not to smile like an idiot for all the joy was filling up his entire body, in the last days he was still waiting for someone to call his name and wake him up from that wonderful dream.

—Elias! — He stopped when he heard his name and turned around, it was Joel, a spellsinger wizard and also one of the best friends of Liz Hart —Are you sleepwalking? — He asked with a surprised face.

—Sleepwalking? What are you talking about? —

—Oh… It's just that… it's not like you being around so early and I called your name a lot of times and had no response— Joel was always like that, he normally made serious comments that made Elias wonder if he was trying to make a joke or not.

—Hey, I know I don't usually wake up this early but still I don't sleepwalk, at least not since I was a little kid… Now, what are YOU doing here so early? — He asked looking at him starting to walk by his side.

—Practicing a little bit, morning is the best time to do it since I don't have to stand everyone watching—

—I see…— Elias understood perfectly since Joel was one of the most popular wizards at the academy, not only for his singular ability to cast spells through songs but also because he was quite handsome and had heterochromia, having one amber-colored eye and other one turquoise.

—I was thinking… Maybe we could hang out this weekend with Luca and Yukiya and play cards like we did the other day— He said with his usual poker face, Elias was surprised since Joel usually spent more time being alone, the only one capable to break his wall was Liz but he was also heartbroken when she left, she was his childhood friend and his first love.

—I don't like to play cards…— He remembered a little bit upset since the last time he lost all the games he tried.

—Being a bad loser is not a good excuse and the truth is the last time was actually fun, don't you think?—

—I am not a bad loser…— Elias mumbled —But alright, I will go to prove I am better than the last time—

Finally Joel smiled a little bit —Alright then, now I will let you continue your way to wherever you were going, i will tell Luca and you can tell Yukiya— The spellsinger said walking to another direction.

"Maybe I should invite Klaus… But I don't think he would like to assist to a reunion with younger students, specially if Luca Orlem is going to be there… Also everyone would be really pissed off if he plays and wins every round the same way he always wins in every game he learns… Oh… Wait! Maybe he knows how to play! If he shows me then I might win against them!" He thought in his way to Schuyler's office.

He continued making plans to the weekend while doing all his assignments and went to his classroom when it was already time to the first class, then he saw Yukiya sitting in his place close to the window —Hey, Yukiya— He called his name a little bit worried to know if Randy was or not a good roommate for him.

—Good morning…— He replied showing no expression at all.

—Uh… How was it? Being March's roommate?—

—… I have no complaints…Until now…—

—Really? — That answer was actually better than he expected.

Yukiya turned his face to see him directly —That guy, has so much sweets… I have a stomach ache right now— He said passing his hand over his stomach.

Elias couldn't help to laugh a little because of his friend's face, always being so serious even when he was feeling pain made him look like he was lying—Well, at least you had the chance to have some sweets— He sat on his place —Oh, I just remembered, Joel wants us to make a reunion this weekend and play cards like the other day—

—And you accepted?— The surprise on his face made Elias narrow his eyes at him.

—The next time it's not going to be that easy to beat me, so you should be ready— He said with a confident smile thinking of Klaus' teachings as his ace under his sleeve.

—Alright, we will see about that— His friend smiled back.

The class started and while the hours were passing by he noticed he felt different, more relaxed, more confident and capable to do anything, like he lost a weight that was all the time over his shoulders and now he was free from it.

At the end of the day he talked a little bit more with Yukiya before running back to the Prefect's office, he knocked the door and entered the room when he heard the voice of his brother giving him the permission to do it, he found Klaus focused writing some information from a book.

—Give me just five minutes and I will finish all this— The older one said without even looking up at him.

Elias took a sit in the chair in front of his desk —Don't worry, take your time— Looking at his brother working was something he enjoyed, Klaus always looked like a mature handsome man when he was doing all his duties, nothing could break his concentration.

The head of someone popped from outside the window —Hey, Klaus! Oh! Elias, you are here too!— Randy entered to the office and had a cheerful smile on his face.

The younger Goldstein looked at him and smiled back —Good afternoon, Randy—

—Go away, I am working— The older Goldstein replied while he continued writing.

—Oh! But I am here to talk about work!— The pink haired wizard finally caught his attention and made Klaus look at him.

—Talk, I don't have time to waste— Klaus leaned on his chair a little bit curious to hear whatever his friend had to say, specially after he said it was something that had to do with work.

—Some of the professors are going to need some tools and material for the next week, so we will have to go to the town again this weekend to get all of it— He was completely calmed and happy since that was the kind of work he liked to do, the only kind —So, what do you think, Elias? Do you want to join us? —

Elias cleared his throat —Actually… I can't— His answer made them look at him with curiosity —You see, this weekend I will have a reunion with some of my friends… So even when I would like to join you I will have to pass…— Klaus arched an eyebrow wanting to hear more about that reunion.

—Then this is a work for us, Klaus! We are going to have so much fun together! — He put his hand on his friend shoulder.

Klaus sighed feeling already tired to imagine spending a whole day with him —Was that all you had to say? I think I will have enough of your idiocy this weekend so please let me finish my work now— Said holding his pen and starting to write again.

—Hahaha! You are such a meanie!— Randy said with a smile full of joy, even when Klaus used to say those rude comments he knew it was part of his way to be friendly —Alright, I have to go now, I forgot to tell you, Elias, Yukiya is a great roommate, he likes candies the same way I do!—

The other one chuckled softly —Yes, I heard the same from him, but you should be careful he might end with all your candies if he gets the chance—

—Never!— He yelled before jumping out through the window and landing on the giant Taffy —See ya!—

Watching the exotic wizard fly away Elias stood up from the chair and closed the window, he gave a few steps more to stand behind Klaus and put his hands over his shoulders trying to give him a massage, he was a little bit nervous when he thought maybe he was looking ridiculous, suddenly his brother left his pen over the desk and looked up at him with a soft smile, Klaus hold the nape of his neck to pull him close enough to kiss him.

—So you are going to have a friend's reunion?— Klaus asked wanting to know all about it, he took Elias' hand to pull him close.

—Yes—

—And which friends exactly?—

—Klaus, I knew you were a little bit jealous and possessive, but this is nonsense— Elias chuckled when his brother narrowed his eyes not pleased with his answer —I am joking, I am going to spend the day with Joel, Yukiya and Luca—

—I see, to be honest I never thought you would become Orlem's friend— It was not a secret that Luca and Elias were class rivals so it was difficult for him to imagine them as friends.

Elias smiled —Well, I don't see him as a best friend but I don't hate him either…— He gave a kiss on his brother's cheek.

Their gazes met —You are handsome…— Klaus said without thinking.

—I am not…—The younger one looked away.

Pulling his hand a little bit harder Klaus made him fall and end up sitting over his lap —You have some delicate features that make you look really handsome— He saw Elias blush instantly at his words.

—You are also handsome, in a way you can't even imagine— Elias' hand caressed his cheek before wrapping his arms around his neck —You are so handsome that not even I could help to fall in love with you— He joked.

They both smiled at each other before they started kissing passionately, staying like that for more than an hour, when Klaus finished his work Elias ask him for help to learn how to play cards and he accepted.

In their dorm, after a lot of times trying and some insults from Klaus each time he failed at his plays he finally understood all the games they practiced feeling ready to beat his friends on the weekend.

—Thank you, Klaus, thank you!— Elias said over and over again, amazed for the way Klaus made it easier for him to understand.

—You did well, I…— He was interrupted when his brother jumped over him starting to give him one kiss after another making him laugh —Elias, wait, wait!— He tried really hard but at the end he surrendered to his kisses opening his way with his tongue to make them even more deep.

Since they were playing sitting on the bed they end up lying on it, Elias being on top of his brother's body —I love you so much— Elias said when their lips parted.

—I love you too— Klaus replied while looking at his eyes.

—If you want me to go with Randy and you to the town I can change my plans, you know I wouldn't mind— He rested his hands on Klaus' chest and his chin over them.

Even when the idea was tempting he didn't want Elias to lose his chance to have a good time with his friends, he spent too many time on his studies in the past he had no time to make any, just Randy and Serge, that was it, he wanted to make things different for his brother so he could enjoy his youth in a much better way he did.

—No, you should have fun with them and let Randy do at least a part of the job he should, I don't want him to be that spoiled when your deal with him comes to an end and he has to work again— He stroked Elias' hair softly and looked how he closed his eyes relaxing at his delicate touch.

After a couple of minutes more feeling the soft move of his chest and hearing the peaceful rhythm of his heart beat Elias ended up falling asleep, Klaus moved as slowly as he could, took a blanket and covered both with it.

"You are such an imbecile" He thought, looking at him with a smile on his face, he knew other people wouldn't understand them, but after a long time being under emotional pain he was feeling completely happy again


	4. Chapter 4: A weekend with friends

After a long week of work it was already Friday night, the Goldstein brothers were lying on the bed, Klaus was reading a book, stroking Elias' hair, he on the other hand was resting his head over Klaus' chest and playing with the fabric of his shirt, looking at him and feeling that every second they were together his love for him was growing.

With a serious face Elias put his hand over the pages of the book interrupting his reading and leaned over Klaus body looking at his eyes —Is everything alright?— The older one asked.

—Klaus…— He bit his own lip and blushed madly trying to find the right words to say what he wanted —I think… I am ready to… M-make love with you…— He confessed feeling his heart trying to come out of his chest.

His brother caressed his cheek and held his chin firmly giving him a soft kiss —I know you want to but I don't think that's true …— His voice was calmed, he tried not to make it sound disappointing but Elias face showed him that he had failed.

—Why do you say that?— He was confused and a little bit upset feeling he was being underestimated by him, he sat on the bed making some distance between them.

Klaus moved to sit on the bed too looking at him, trying to find the best way to explain it —Elias, this is not easy, first of all, physically, the sexual intercourse is going to be painful and we both know you are not really good at dealing with pain…— He put his hand over Elias' lips when he saw he was ready to interrupt him —And even if you were ready to stand the pain… We need to be sure that we want to do it…—

Elias moved Klaus' hand away —Then you are saying you don't want to— He was clearly sad.

—Elias, if it was that easy believe me, I would have made you mine since day one you stayed here in the same room… But it's not, we are brothers, we have the same blood running through our veins, and after we take that step there's no turning back, things are going to change between us forever... — He wanted to be completely sincere and make him know he was taking their relationship as a serious matter.

—I see… — Elias sighed —The thing is, I love you since a long time ago and I have dreamed of being with you for some years now… When I see you and touch you and kiss you, I don't think of you as my brother, I am with the man I love—

Klaus held Elias' chin up again and kissed his lips softly, then pulled him close to hold him in a tight embrace, he knew there was a part of Elias who was afraid, but maybe just in that situation he was the one who needed more time—Are you sure you want me to be the first?—

The younger one blushed looking at his eyes, he never thought of having sex with another man, just with him, he nodded before kissing back and smiled when Klaus' tongue licked his lips trying to open them, he did letting him turn the kiss into a deeper one.

—But you must know that once I start it's really hard for me to stop…— He said with a deep voice when their lips parted, Klaus was staring at him with an extremely sexy look before giving a soft bite on his lower lip.

The heat of his body made Elias blush even more red, but he couldn't act intimidated if he was trying to convince his brother he was ready for it, so he again went closer to kiss his lips, pushing Klaus down to bed and taking place over his body, sitting on his lap and playing with his hair.

In his mind the idea of Elias being his brother was getting weaker after each kiss, the lust awakening with every touch and the taste of his lips was making him lose all his self control, his hand went under Elias' shirt, touching his warm skin while kissing his neck, he heard Elias moan close to his ear and he knew he wanted more.

Elias' eyes widened when Klaus started to take off their clothes throwing them down to the floor, when both of them were using only underwear Elias closed his eyes, feeling the heat on his skin when his brother started to kiss from his neck to his chest and one of his hands went under his boxers and touched his member.

—Klaus…— Elias murmured his name before moaning, he was again losing himself at his touch but suddenly the other one stopped and made him look at his eyes.

—Are you sure you are ready for it?— The older one asked taking now Elias' hand to touch his member, when he saw him nod the need to tease him grew even more —Then you have to take my boxers away…—

Feeling his heart trying to get out of his chest again Elias did what he was told, Klaus helped raising his hips, when Elias was finally able to see his full body naked he remained speechless for a few seconds, his brother's dick was thicker and larger than his, he gasped when Klaus held him tightly and kissed him passionately taking his breath away.

While kissing, Klaus held Elias' member against his, starting to move his hand up and down, the younger one raised his face once he felt the need to breathe, having free access to his neck Klaus gave soft kisses making Elias moan louder each time.

—K-Klaus…Ah…Ahh …— His voice was tempting, weak but full of desire, he kept his eyes shut, trying to stay focus in all the pleasure he was feeling.

A groan of pleasure also came from Klaus' mouth when Elias caressed the tip of his member delicately, the younger one wanted to touch him, know his entire body and make him feel good the same way he did to him —Elias…— Klaus called his name moving his hand and holding their members tighter.

After some minutes more both felt the heat growing inside until it was too much for them —Klaus… Make it faster… Please… I can't hold it anymore…— When they reached their orgasm, Elias arched his back and covered his mouth with his hand trying not to scream of pleasure, the pressure between their bodies made Elias feel the warm semen smearing their skins and his brother continued moving his hand until both were satisfied.

With a smile Elias felt his brother's arms holding him tightly so he hugged him back the same way —I love you so much— Elias said before giving soft kisses all over Klaus' face.

—Can I ask why?— Suddenly Klaus was interested to know the reason that made Elias look at him like something more than just his brother —You didn't felt the same way about Marius ever?—

—Of course not, Marius is our brother and I do love him as such, but with you it has been different, I don't know why, I tried to change it, I thought that maybe if I had the chance to love a girl everything was going to be the way it was supposed to, but it didn't…—

—What happened with Liz? You told me you liked her too…— Klaus remembered they were love rivals at some point when she was around.

Elias sighed —I thought she was the answer, but then… When I saw her with you, I started to feel jealous when she had all your attention, I didn't felt any pain back then when she said she didn't love me, I felt pain when you ignored me, when I had to see you teaching her magic instead of practicing with me, when I had to watch you holding her in your arms and kissing her, and then I realized I wanted to be her so badly to be with you, I…— He couldn't continue because Klaus kissed him again, this time in a slow and lovely way.

—I didn't ignored you, idiot, I used to talk to her about you, Elias, you are and you have always been important to me— He assured with a soft smile, he made Elias move aside so he could get out of bed, he took his shirt from the floor to clean up his abdomen while looking for a book on a shelf.

All that time Klaus was naked and Elias couldn't help to remember that day when he was younger and saw him that way for the first time, he went back to reality when Klaus sat in the bed holding a photo album handing it to him —What is this?— Elias asked a little bit confused taking the book in his hands and sitting at his side.

—My favorite memories— The older one smiled and gave a kiss on his shoulder.

Elias opened the photo album and the first thing he saw was a photo of them playing with Rudolph, their dog, they were smiling and he remembered that moment as one of the most happiest, he saw a lot of photos but in almost every one they were always together.

—I didn't knew we had that many photos together— He said without looking away from the album.

—That's because our mother never knew I was stealing all of them…— Klaus smile became wider when Elias looked at him a little bit surprised.

—But why you don't have photos with Marius?—

—I never spent time with him, he is my brother, but I know I love you more than I love him, I always did, you are the reason why I want to become a professor, in some way you always make me want to become a better wizard—

—Are you serious?— Elias asked letting the album in a place close but searching for his brother's gaze, when their eyes met he knew Klaus was telling the truth.

—You are the only person I want to make proud, I don't care what father, mother or Marius thinks, if you are proud of me then everything I have made is worthy—

Elias couldn't believe what he was hearing, Klaus felt the same way he did —For me, only your word matters, Klaus, all I wanted to achieve being a good student was making you proud, that's why I was sad when my father told me I wasn't as good as you, for me that only meant I wasn't good enough for you—

—You are an imbecile after all— Klaus looked at his eyes —You're a great wizard, it's true you still have to learn more, but I am already proud of you— He kissed his lips gently —I love you—

—I love you even more, and I am also proud of you— Elias said with a smile before kissing him back.

After more talking and kissing they both ended up falling asleep, in the morning Klaus waked up first, he took a shower and dressed properly, when he was ready to go he stroked Elias' hair and kissed his cheek, his brother was cute but was learning how to provoke him, the last night Klaus was close to lose all his self control and make love to him but he was really afraid of cause him pain.

—Klaus?— Elias called his name with his eyes still closed, his older brother kissed his shoulder making him smile —Come back to bed—

—I can't, it's Saturday, remember? I've to go to town with Randy and you're going to hang out with your friends, but you can sleep for another couple of hours—

Elias moved and sat on the bed, feeling a little bit ashamed for not being properly dressed to walk him to the academy's entrance and watch him leave —You didn't wake me up…—

—Your fault for looking so cute when you sleep— Klaus joked watching him puffing his cheeks a little and narrowing his eyes —I wanted you to rest a little more, but now that you are awake you can wish me a safe trip and give me a kiss—

With a smile Elias wrapped his arms around Klaus' neck and kissed him deeply —Have a safe trip... And please, bring Randy back with you, he is a friend and if he dies you will be the first and only suspect— Said with a playful smile before kissing him again.

—But what if I make him disappear?— He joked again making Elias laugh.

—Just make sure there's no evidence left—

—Alright, have fun with your friends— He gave a last kiss to Elias and stood up from the bed —I love you—

—I love you too— He replied watching him leave the room, he lied on the bed staring at the ceiling, starting to regret not going with them to the town but it was already late, still just remembering everything they did and talked about the night before made him blush and smile.

When he knew he wasn't going to be able to sleep again he went to the bathroom and took a shower, being back on the room he saw the photo album in a dresser close to the bed, he opened the album again and took a photo from it, Klaus was probably 19 years old and he was 14, the older had one arm over his shoulder to hold him close and Elias was trying to hide his blushed face with a book. He smiled looking at the picture before putting the album back in the shelf and the photo in the middle of one of his favorite books.

He left the room wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans and his black boots, when he was walking down the stairs someone called his name and saw Yukiya asking him to wait —Are you ready to lose?— The wizard with an eye patch asked with his serious face making Elias narrow his eyes.

—You are really confident…— He said walking at his side in their way to Joel's dorm.

—You have to remember the last time you didn't won, not even one game—

—Because I never played before and neither of you jackasses wanted to explain it to me!—

Yukiya couldn't help to laugh a little, making Elias mad was always easy for anyone that was the reason no one wanted to show him the right way to play the game.

When they were already there Elias knocked the door of Joel's dorm and the young spellsinger opened quickly, he was smiling and in the room Luca was already waiting —Ready to lose, prince Elias?— The mischievous smile on his face made the blonde one even more upset that he already was.

—I swear to God I am going to make you eat your words, you idiot!— The other wizards started to laugh and everyone took his own place, for all of them was a surprise when Elias won the first game, and the next one, soon he was the one who won almost all of them except when he couldn't get the right cards.

— Prince, who taught you how to play?— Luca asked still surprised.

—Of course… It was the Emperor, right? — Yukiya narrowed his eyes when Elias nodded with a smile —That's cheating…—

Elias chuckled softly —Of course not! It's fair because he is not a jackass like all of you— He said with a huge smile on his face.

As soon as he finished that sentence Luca laughed loudly —I can't believe you said that when he treats you like a moron— He was clearly mocking so Elias felt annoyed.

—You know nothing about us, Klaus is my brother and he respects me, it's just a joke when he says things like that— He assured clenching his fist trying to control the anger.

—I don't know if I want that kind of respect— Joel was trying to tease him too but closed his mouth when he saw those amethyst eyes almost killing him with just one look.

Yukiya knew he didn't liked to hear them making fun of him or his brother so he just stayed there quietly looking at his cards.

Feeling that Luca and Joel were trying to make him feel like a fool he threw his cards to the floor and stood up —If you are just going to keep saying nonsense then I will take my leave, see all of you another day—

—Elias! Wait! We were just joking, right? Luca?— Joel said getting in his way.

He was regretting even more the decision of staying there with them when he knew he could be having fun with Randy and Klaus at that moment —That's a lie and I don't care, move, Joel…—

When he knew he messed up the fun they were having Luca tried to apologize —Forgive me, Prince, I know "The Emperor" has his ways to show affection to the people he loves, it's just that is hard for us to understand it— The annoying green haired wizard said handing him some cards so the game could continue.

Elias took his hand to his forehead feeling a little bit stressed — I know it's hard to believe, but we care for each other, that's all I have to say… —He sat again on the floor to start playing again.

—And your brother is hot as hell, so even I would forgive him if he called me mean names too—

—Stop talking about my brother, Luca— Elias mumbled.

—Alright, alright! But what if we talk about some "fun" stuff instead? — The tone Luca used made everyone understand he wanted to talk about something dirty.

—About what exactly?— Elias tried to make everything clear.

Luca went to the door and locked it, he also casted a spell so no one could hear what they were talking about —Everything said in this room is going to be a secret between us and we all have to give our word that no one else will know about the truths revealed here— He was being serious and made them notice he wasn't joking or trying to take advantage.

The other three guys remained quiet until Joel was the first to say something —Alright, I'm in! — Even when he wasn't so sure about his words he wanted to end with his own shyness and trust them like true friends.

—… I'm in too…— Feeling a little bit insecure Elias accepted.

The last one, Yukiya, closed his eyes and shrugged slightly —While all stays in this room only— He left his cards on the floor.

—Wow, guys, this is great, I thought that none of you would dare to have this kind of conversations! Especially you, Prince!— Luca was excited to know more about all of them.

—Well… You would be surprised— Each time Luca called him "Prince" made him want to punch him right in the face.

Joel was staring at Luca feeling curious —So, what are we going to talk about first? —

—Interests, of course…— Luca smirked —Guys or gals? You all know I like both—

—Gals…— Yukiya was the first one to reply.

Before giving his answer Elias cleared his throat —If I have to be honest I could fall for a girl or a guy— The blush on his face grew with every word he said and ended up looking away, he was embarrassed but he also wanted to be a little bit trustful with them.

—I like both too— The spellsinger was blushing while looking at Elias but only Yukiya noticed.

Luca was even more surprised than before, knowing all that from "The Prince" was the most unexpected thing for him —Let's see… Next question…How many people have you kissed? I have kissed 4 guys and 5 girls now…— The conversation was getting even more interesting each time so he wanted to hear a lot more.

—One…— Elias was the first one to answer.

—Really? Girl or guy?— The question came from Joel since he was also curious to know about it.

Feeling shy again Elias covered his face with both hands —A guy…— He knew his face was becoming warm and red since he remembered the way Klaus used to kiss him.

The smile of Luca became wider —That is awesome, Prince, you are more interesting than I thought!— Then his attention went to Joel —What about you?—

—I haven't kissed anyone yet…— Joel was nervous to reveal that secret in front of all of them, especially of Elias.

Elias was a little bit surprised, he thought he was the only one who hadn't kiss anyone before he gave his first kiss to Klaus —Yukiya? — He wanted to hear the answer from his friend to stop thinking about his brother and the need to taste his lips again soon.

—I have kissed 2 girls…— The blue haired wizard was serious as always and he wasn't good at lying so everyone knew it was the truth.

—Alright, now… Did any of you already had sex?— It was obvious that all of them was expecting Elias to be the first one to answer.

The younger of the Goldsteins felt a little bit pressure —N-not yet…— Just to imagine the idea of having sex with Klaus was making his heart hit his chest really hard.

—Yet... — Luca remarked with a mischievous smile.

—I think my answer is obvious…— Joel was a little bit sad since he was the one with less "action" in his life.

—I still haven't either— Yukiya said thinking it wasn't that important —But what about you, Luca? —

—Me? I have been with some girls but also with boys— He confessed with a confident smile.

Suddenly Elias started to feel curious —And how is it? To be with another man…— He tried to hide a little the interest he had to hear his answer.

—It depends… Do you want to be the one who gives or the one who gets?— Luca's voice was becoming pervert in some way, and when he saw that Elias wasn't going to tell he decided to keep talking —When you give it feels really good, especially the moment when you enter his body and you feel the heat inside of him embracing your dick tightly… If you are the one who gets, then the first times will hurt, if his dick is big then you are going to need a lot of lube but when you get used to it, he starts moving in and out, getting deeper each time he thrust you and you feel him filling your insides, then the pain doesn't matter anymore and you enjoy it in a way you never thought that could be possible—

The other wizards were quiet looking him and hearing every detail, Elias was hugging a pillow and blushing madly, Joel and Yukiya were blushing too but not the way the young Goldstein was since he was thinking about Klaus doing to him everything Luca just said.

—And if you want some tricks to drive him crazy just ask, I have some interesting books and toys that might help you— Luca winked at Elias.

They kept talking for a couple of hours, but everyone was really curious to know, who was the guy who was getting Elias' attention enough for him to admit he was thinking to have sex with another man?

When it was getting dark they all went to eat something for dinner, Elias instead went to the Academy's entrance to wait for Klaus, he didn't noticed that Joel followed him until he sat on a bench and saw the spellsinger walking towards him —I thought you were hungry, you should go back with Luca and Yukiya— Elias said looking at him.

With a simple smile on his face Joel sat close to him —Don't worry, I can wait… So… What are we doing here?— He saw Elias looking to the entrance apparently waiting for someone.

—It's late, Klaus and Randy should be back soon, so I want to stay here until they come back— The blonde one said while playing with his hands.

—I am sorry for the things I said about you and the Emperor, you are such a great brother…—

—So is he— Elias interrupted him —Maybe is hard for you to believe it, but Klaus is actually a kind man, sometimes he says mean things but no one loves the way he does— When he turned at Joel the spellsinger was surprised so he feared he might said more than he should.

—That was the same thing Liz said about him, the Emperor is a little bit scary and strict but it's good to know he has a nice side for the ones he loves— When he saw Elias smiling at his words he felt a little bit happy too —So how is he as a brother? —

—He makes you feel a lot of pressure when he trains you, he pushes you to give your best at everything and gets mad when you don't get what he is trying to say, but he's always there when you need him, he always hears you when you have a problem and he knows when you are feeling sad or mad about something even when you try to hide it…— Suddenly Elias felt a hand over his shoulder and another over his head.

—I am really glad to hear that you think that of me— Klaus said with a smile, he was standing behind the bench they were sitting.

With a blush on his cheeks Elias covered his mouth feeling embarrassed —You weren't supposed to hear that!—

—Awww! You are such a good guy, Elias, you really love Klaus, don't ya?— Randy was smiling cheerfully since he also heard all of it.

—Shut up! Forget all I said!— He looked away when Klaus smirked.

Joel stood up at the same time Elias did —Good night, Klaus, Randy, how was your trip?— After his talk the spellsinger wanted to get closer to Elias and the people around him, so talking with his brother could be a good way to start.

Klaus sighed but Randy was really excited —We ate a lot of sweets, we went to another good restaurant, we met with Vincent Knight and drank alcohol! Oh! And Taffy has a new ribbon!— The pink haired was saying all of that with joy and almost screaming.

—I thought it was a work trip…— Elias narrowed his eyes.

—It was!— Randy looked down to a box he was holding in his hand, it was little maybe just the size of a head.

—That's all?! Those are the tools the teachers asked for?— The youngest Goldstein thought they would get back with huge boxes full of magical tools and books —And what about those?— He saw a giant Taffy holding other 3 boxes two of them were really big.

—That little one is Klaus' the other ones are mine, they are full of sweets and fun stuff—

—Can I ask what does he mean when he says "Fun stuff"?— The spellsinger was aware that Randy was known by his weird experiments all over the academy.

—I am not sure and honestly I don't want to know— Klaus could imagine those boxes were full of future troubles for him —How was your friend's reunion?—

—Well… It was fun, but the best part is that I won almost all the games— A soft smile on his face made his brother smile back —We are about to go for some dinner, maybe you both want to join us…—

—I think it would be better if we meet at the dorm later, we have to take care of all this things we brought, but wait…— He looked into one of his pockets and handed him a small chocolate bar —Randy said this was one of the best chocolates in the country so I hope you like it as a dessert—

Elias took the chocolate in his hands and smiled brightly —Thank you, I will see you later— The need to kiss him for that sweet detail made him run before he wasn't able to control himself anymore.

Joel waved his hand to the Emperor and Randy following his friend close, when he finally walked at his side he saw Elias looking at the chocolate with a huge smile —You were right, your brother is really nice with you—

—He is the best in the world—

They walked to the dinning room to find the others and had a peaceful time, Elias had another fight with Luca as usual but friendly in some way, when they finished eating Elias gave a little piece of chocolate to them but he ate the rest and his brother was right, that was one of the best chocolates he ever tasted, after saying good night to everyone he returned to his dorm and entered quietly, Klaus was sitting on the bed checking some of the things he bought.

Elias walked slowly towards him, when he was close enough Klaus held his hand and pulled him close making him sit on his lap, the younger one wrapped his arms around his neck —Did you miss me?— Klaus asked surrounding Elias' body with his arms.

—This is the first time I hear you ask something stupid…— He saw a smile on his brother's lips and he smiled back looking at his eyes, Elias felt his warm breath when their lips touched slowly, he opened his mouth and Klaus accepted that invitation to make that kiss deeper, the passion started to take control over them, Elias pushed him to make him lie on the bed and felt Klaus' hands went slowly from his back to his ass making him shiver a little —I swear to God… One of these days you are going to make me lose my mind— His voice was weak while his brother's lips touched the skin of his neck.

Enjoying the scent of Elias' the other one smiled —One of these days there is going to be no need for us to hold back— He gave more kisses going back slowly to his lips —I love you, thank you for all the things you said to Joel about me—

—I was just saying the truth, I love you more than you can imagine—Their lips met again in a deep kiss.

It was a long day for both, so after a couple of minutes together they fell asleep, Elias had a lot of fun with his friends and knew more about each one of them, Klaus instead was keeping a secret that he wasn't sure to tell but he knew that Elias was going to find out as soon as things went the way he feared.


	5. Chapter 5: Bad News

It was Monday, a week after that trip to the town, Elias was waiting for his class to start, Yukiya was looking through the window, Luca wasn't there as usual and Randy was writing some stuff on his notebook and making a lot of doodles in it while Taffy was looking probably the new plans for an experiment on him, the teacher was about to enter to the classroom but someone stopped him, it was Professor Schuyler and he was even more serious than usual, the other teacher called Randy's name and he immediately walked to them, they talked about something and the cheerful face of the exotic wizard changed to a serious one, Randy went out of the classroom following Schuyler.

Everyone started to whisper, Elias and Yukiya looked at each other feeling curious about what could be happening, the hours passed by, when the class was dismissed they went to eat something but walking through a corridor they found Vincent Knight there talking with Klaus who was clenching his fists with all his strength —Klaus?— Elias called his name wanting to find out what was upsetting him.

His brother looked at him and sighed trying to calm down —Elias, Yukiya, we need to talk about a serious matter, I want both of you to come to my office— He saw them frown, probably thinking they were in a serious trouble.

—I have to talk to the Headmaster, but I will go to your office later, please ask March to be there too— Vincent said before walking away.

Without saying any word Klaus started to walk and the other two followed him in silence, Elias was trying to think what could be happening, maybe Luca was in trouble or maybe there was something even more serious going on, Klaus opened the door of his office and locked it as soon they walked in.

—What is it? What's wrong?— Elias asked first since curiosity was consuming him.

His brother looked at him trying to find the right words —It's about Azusa and Liz… Seems like Kuze didn't stop using dark magic, now the Ministry of Magic of Gedonelune is working with authorities of Hinomoto to find him…— Rubbing his forehead he sat on his chair, regretting the time when he gave that criminal a second chance.

—What happened with Liz? Is she alright? — This time was Yukiya who made the question with a worried expression.

Klaus nodded —She is alright, but she is under investigation, since she has abilities like talking to animals and magical creatures they think she helped him to achieve his crimes, still she has prove being innocent so far, Headmaster and also Vincent are trying to find the way to help her to come back to Gedonelune—

The three were quiet for a couple of seconds, they all fell on Kuze's game and worst of all they let him take Liz with him putting her in danger —Is there something we can do?— Even when he had mixed feelings about it Elias also saw Liz as a friend and he never thought Azusa was going to drag her into his madness.

—Yes, write everything you know about Liz, the kind of person she was as a classmate and how she was also as a friend, maybe we could ask Amelia Nile to do the same since she was her roommate—

Trying to make his mind Yukiya nodded and walked to the door —We should get going, Elias— The last classes were about to start and he didn't wanted to be late.

—Don't worry, I will be there in a minute— The younger Goldstein said and as soon as his friend closed the door he locked it again and stood there afraid to ask what was going to happen next, he turned around to see Klaus and their gazes met.

Klaus stood from his chair and walked towards him —What are you really worried about?— When he was in front of Elias he saw the fear on his eyes, he held him putting his arms around him.

—What if… You still love her… What is going to happen when Liz comes back?— His voice trembled and he looked down.

With a soft smile on his lips Klaus rested his forehead against his —Are you even more idiot than I thought?— He joked and when his brother raised his face again Klaus kissed him softly, when he saw Elias closing his eyes and giving himself to the kiss he took his time to taste the softness of his lips —I love you, Elias— He said using a soothing voice, then he kept kissing him, feeling Elias' hands going up from his chest to his neck and then playing with his hair.

A soft moan escaped from Elias' lips when Klaus trapped him against the door and kissed his neck —Wait… I have to go back to class…— Even when he said that his body started to betray him, holding him tighter, clinging to his clothes and feeling his breath caressing his skin —Klaus… W-we have to stop…—

—But I don't want to let you go…— His voice was full of desire and he dared to lick Elias skin from his neck up to the place behind his ear.

—Ah… A-ah…— The heat of his body went up to his face making him blush madly, the manly scent of Klaus was driving him crazy, the way he was caressing his body and teasing him with licks and kisses made him weak so he felt his manhood getting harder really fast.

When Klaus was about to take off Elias' clothes they heard someone knocking the door, the younger one panicked and pushed him away, Klaus couldn't help to laugh while his brother was trying to find a place to hide —Just a minute!— He said while taking Elias from his shoulder and making him sit on his chair —Now act as if you were writing something important, they are not going to see this— His hand went down to his member touching him slightly over his pants.

—Don't do that… It hurts…— Elias groaned trying to understand what was going through his mind.

With a smirk Klaus got close to him and kissed his lips —Don't worry, I'll take care of it later— He stopped touching him and fixed his clothes before walking to the door to open it, when he did Schuyler looked at him and then saw Elias writing.

—Shouldn't he be in his classroom?— The professor asked as serious as usual.

—Yes, but he has been helping me to prepare the classes for this week since Professor Merkulova is sick, I will help him to make up for the classes he could miss today— Klaus voice was as cold as his.

—Seems like you have found a good replacement for the next years after you graduate— That comment made Elias raise his look.

—I am sure my brother would be perfect to the job but is up to him to decide if he wants to become the new Prefect— Even when he was trying to remain serious he was sure Elias was staring at him all amazed at his words — There is something we need to talk about, professor—

—Yes, come with me, the Headmaster is waiting for us—

Klaus winked to Elias when Schuyler turned his back to him —You can take the day off after you finish all the work here— He smiled when he saw Elias narrowing his eyes, he never liked to skip classes, not even being sick.

When he was all alone he leaned on his brother's chair and sighed with relief, after a couple of minutes he cleared his mind to lose his erection and then he saw all the papers on the desk, it was true, there was a lot of writings about the classes Merkulova was supposed to teach the next days but everything was already done.

Then his mind went back to the most important subject of the day, Liz was coming back and even when Klaus was trying to give him confidence about it he knew he loved her enough to make him feel worried to lose him again, getting back to be ignored by Klaus was horrible just to think about it, Elias felt a strong pain in his chest, finally he decided to go out of the office, when he was walking to the boys' dorms he found Joel completely concerned about something, probably he already knew she was coming back to the Academy.

—Do you already know?— Joel seemed to be shocked.

—Yes, I already know, I thought you were going to be excited about it— Elias said without stopping but hearing the spellsinger's footsteps following him.

—I am glad to know that she is safe, she is still my friend, I am mad because he betrayed her love, she was blinded and he used her innocence as a weakness — With a sigh Joel tried to take a little bit time to make his mind about all of it.

All the idea of watching her around Klaus again was giving him a headache —You should be happy, you will have another chance to win her heart…—

—I am not interested, I don't love her that way anymore… I would like her to be happy with a man that deserves her, probably that man will be the Emperor, don't you think?— He said so easily but then closed his mouth when he saw how Elias stopped walking and turned back at him clenching his fists.

—That is not going to happen, I will not allow it! She already hurt him once and is my brother who deserves someone better…— After saying that Elias got back to his way letting Joel there.

The spellsinger smiled softly, Elias was kind hearted so for him he was really worried about his brother's feelings, he wanted to know how was him with the person he loved the most so maybe if he kept trying he could become that man.

Wanting to stop thinking about Liz he went to his dorm and drank a potion to end with his headache, then he just lied on the bed and after a couple of minutes he fell asleep. He didn't knew how much time passed but he felt someone lying at his side and caressing his cheek with a gentle touch, when he opened his eyes Klaus was there, looking at him with a tender smile so he smiled back.

—I am sorry, that matter took more time than I thought— Klaus explained while helping Elias to lie over his body, holding him with one arm around his waist and the other one rubbing his back —Still, I thought you were going to stay awake, maybe reading one of your books—

—I had a headache so I wanted to rest a little bit— The younger one couldn't help to smile feeling so comfortable between his brother's arms.

—And the reason you had a headache was…— It was obvious that he already knew but still he wanted to hear it from him.

—Over thinking…— Elias mumbled.

Holding his chin Klaus made him raise his look so their eyes could meet again —You don't need to make any wrong ideas… Listen to me, Elias… I love you, I really love you and nothing will change that…—

Looking at his eyes Elias could tell his brother was completely sure and was honest with him, so he reached his lips to kiss him deeply and Klaus kissed back using the same passion —I like that— He said with a soft smile when their lips parted.

—So there's no need to be jealous, right now I am with you and I am only worried for Liz as a friend, she didn't deserve what Azusa did to her—

—I know, I can't believe he used her, I thought he was going to be capable to change— Playing with the fabric of Klaus' shirt he remembered how happy Liz was when Azusa promised he was going to be a better man for her.

With a sigh full of deception Klaus also remembered that day —We all thought that…—

—So when she comes back from Hinomoto she is going back to her village?—

—Since the Headmaster is taking part of the responsibility he decided to give her a chance to be a student again, that way she can be under protection and observation at the same time—

—Klaus…— Elias sat over his body and looked at his eyes again —What if she still has feelings for you? Are you really going to ignore that?—

—We had a chance at that time, it didn't work, I can't give any more than I already gave and the most important thing… I am not interested…— A sexy smile appeared on his lips while he slowly took his hands down to Elias' pants starting to unzip it and saw his brother taking off his own shirt, he slowly moved to make Elias lie on the bed to be on top of him, taking his pants off too and throwing them away.

Elias helped Klaus to take off his clothe and when they were completely naked he wrapped his arms around his brother's neck, kissing his lips over and over again, the need to become his was making him act more daring so one of his hands slowly went down from his chest to his member, he heard him groan close to his ear when he hold him tighter, moving his hand over all his length, feeling Klaus' dick becoming harder and warmer made him shiver.

A moan escaped from his lips when Klaus also touched his dick, holding firmly and moving his hand up and down, the older one took Elias' hand away of his member pushing him down again, his lips traveled down caressing his skin, Elias bit his lip when Klaus kissed his neck and felt the warm kisses going down, then his back arched when his brother's tongue licked one of his nipples in a shameless way —K-Klaus…Ahh…— He was feeling too much pleasure that almost felt like pain, he didn't knew his expressions were provoking Klaus even more.

—Elias…— Like a whisper Klaus called his name, when he started to suck Elias' nipple the younger one trapped his body with his legs and the moans became even louder —I can't hold it anymore…— He said when his lips parted from Elias' nipple, his voice was deep and he was breathing heavily —Turn around and raise your hips— He commanded and Elias did as he was told almost immediately.

His heart was trying to beat out of his chest when Klaus kissed from his neck going down to his back, holding him close with one hand on his chest and the other one touching his member while he was rubbing his against Elias' ass, suddenly he stopped to look for something on his drawer, probably a condom or that was what the younger one thought until he felt his brother's wet fingers stimulating his tight entrance —K-Klaus… Wh-What are you…?— He gasped when Klaus again rubbed his member against his body this time wet and lubricated.

—I am going to do it slowly so just relax— Klaus said kissing softly his shoulder —You can tell me to stop if you can't stand the pain…—

Elias nodded slightly and took a deep breath, he felt the tip of Klaus member trying to enter his body and his body tensed up as soon as he started to feel the pain —Auh… A-ahhh… — His brother's dick was thick and long that even when he tried to remain quiet and still he couldn't, he clenched the bed sheets between his hands and whimpered feeling Klaus pushing harder trying to get inside of him.

Klaus was nervous but also amazed of how good was finally being inside of his body, Elias was really tight and hot, he had to use all his self control not to thrust all his way in with violence but as soon as he heard Elias complain about the pain he stood still —We… Should stop…— He said even when he didn't want to, for him the sake of his lover was more important than the pleasure, so he took his member out and kissed Elias' back trying to make him feel better.

—I am such an idiot…— The voice of Elias was sad and full of disappointment.

—You are… But you are the most beautiful idiot I know— He joked and heard Elias laughing softly, he helped to make him turn around and looked into his eyes full of tears, so he used his lips to wipe them off—I love you—

—I love you more— When Klaus caressed his lips with his tongue he smiled and opened his mouth to kiss him deeply, surrounding his body with his arms.

A seductive smirk on Klaus' lips made the other one feel unarmed —Still, we could try something…—

—Try something? — Elias watched him nod so he got curious.

Giving him a hand Klaus sat on the bed and made him sit on his lap, he took the bottle of lube Elias didn't see before and put some in one of his hands, then he put some more on his entrance making him shiver at his touch—We are going to make it a little bit easier—

Elias wrapped his arms around his neck and opened his legs then he arched his back when he felt one of Klaus' fingers entering his body, his brother began to move his finger in and out going deeper each time, when he was feeling better and he forgot his nervousness Klaus put another finger inside, a part of him wanted to make love to him without thinking but at that moment watching Elias enjoy the pleasure was making him feel pleased —Does it feel good?— He asked moving his fingers inside of him.

—Y-yes… — His cheeks were softly blushed, his eyes were closed and he bit his lips when Klaus touched his g-spot over and over again.

—Touch yourself, Elias…— The older one commanded with a husky voice, then he saw Elias' hand caressing his own body all his way to his member and starting to masturbate himself, moaning and panting every time his fingers reached that point inside of him, he felt him shivering and moving his hips slowly.

—Umhh… Oh… Right there, r-right there…— With his heart rushing Elias was giving himself to all the pleasure, he opened his eyes and looked at Klaus, he found so much desire in him he couldn't help to get close and take his lips with a deep kiss, when their lips parted again he wasn't even thinking clearly, Klaus was taking him close to the climax so he raised his face, moved his hips and his hand faster jerking off, when he finally felt the orgasm through all his body he arched his back more—Oh! K-Klaus! Ah, Ahhh! I'm cumming!— He screamed of pleasure and his body tensed up —Ahh! Yes! G-god yes! —

The reactions of Elias made Klaus enjoy every moment of it, he kept moving his fingers until the orgasm was over, he felt Elias' warm cum on his skin and smiled when he saw him lose all his strength after the climax, he put out his fingers slowly and kissed his lips taking his breath away easily —You look beautiful when you're having an orgasm— Klaus confessed when their lips parted.

—D-Don't… Don't say such things…— Elias was trying to breathe normally again, his eyes were still shut when he rested his forehead over Klaus', his arms were around his brother's neck and he was sure his heart could stop beating anytime.

Klaus smiled unable to take his eyes out of him, he made Elias lie on the bed and he lied over him kissing all his body —It's the truth— With a tight embrace he held Elias close to him never wanting to let him go.

Finally Elias opened his eyes and looked at him —I don't like this, I am not a good lover if I can't give you any pleasure at all— The way he said that made Klaus understand he was disappointed.

—Watching you enjoying gave me enough pleasure today, don't be sad, I am sure that we will make love one of these days and we both are going to be satisfied— He gave him another soft and long kiss.

—It would be better if I wasn't so afraid of the pain… I am sorry—

—Elias… You have nothing to apologize for— He hugged him thinking about old times they had together —I remember when we were younger and we had fights, there was always a point when you stopped because you feared I was going to punch you, but I couldn't, I couldn't hurt you, not even when you were incredibly annoying— He saw Elias smile happily so he caressed his cheek —We will find the right time—

—Alright— Slowly he surrendered to his kisses, rubbing Klaus' back with his hands, feeling his muscles and his warm skin, wrapping his legs around his.

—What should I do with you?— The older one said between kisses —Every time we are like this I feel the need to keep kissing you and touching you even more… I never felt something like this before—

—Liar…— Elias said with a bright and lovely smile.

Klaus rested his chin over Elias' chest —I am not lying, I haven't loved anyone the way I love you…—

Elias' heart was overfilled with joy each time he heard Klaus professing his love so easily and without any doubts —Then I am lucky and I'll prove I love you the same way… Maybe even more — With a smile on his lips he pulled him close to kiss him and feel the weight of his body over his, after a few minutes more they fell asleep.

The next morning while they were working on their duties Vincent went to see them at the Prefect's office —You know you shouldn't be here— Klaus said without looking at him but completely sure he was trying to touch something.

—You are so boring and strict sometimes, Klaus— The crimson haired wizard was trying not to laugh—Your fault for having all this interesting magic tools in this place—

—Are you going to stay here more days?— The younger Goldstein asked to him while putting some books in different shelves.

—Well… I have to wait until the Headmaster gets a response about Liz situation, that might take a week or two— Vincent said with his playful smile sitting in the chair in front of Klaus' desk —That means we could go to the town and have some drinks like we did last weekend—

The memories of that day made Klaus sigh—I am not hanging out with you two again— He continued writing.

—Oh, come on! What about you, Elias? I know that Randy is going to say yes—

—I am curious, what happened the last time all of you were together drinking?— Finally he stopped to look at Knight who had a smirk on his lips.

—Well, we were at the bar and some beautiful girls were looking at us so I invited them to share the table but one of them was really interested in your brother, sadly he got shy when she tried to kiss him, probably because he was thinking about a second chance with Liz— By the sound of his voice he was clearly teasing.

—I told you, that was not the reason— Klaus muttered.

—Ah, yes, I forgot, you said you were seeing someone but I have been investigating and no one knows about that girl you are dating now, so… I think you are lying…— Knowing that look on Klaus' face he smiled wider and stood up ready to leave —We will see what happens this weekend, see you around— He said before closing the door when he left.

After some minutes another sigh came out of Klaus' mouth —You are quiet…— He stopped writing and glanced at him.

—You knew Liz was coming back since that day?— Elias was upset and he wasn't trying to hide it.

—That day Vincent said things could be different, that maybe she wasn't going to come back, you just heard I rejected a girl because of you and the only thing that matters is that I knew about Liz's problems?—

Elias didn't want to lose the thread of the real problem —Why? Why you couldn't tell me back then?— His voice made clear he was hurt.

Klaus stood up and walked slowly until he was in front of him —Because I knew this would happen, I didn't wanted you to feel insecure about my feelings for you, Elias…— He held his hand tightly—Can you forgive me?—

With a kiss Elias answered to his question after a few seconds of silence, when their lips parted Klaus' smile made him feel calmed again —I can't be mad at you and that's becoming a huge problem, soon I will forgive you everything— Caressing his cheek he smiled back at him —I love you—

—I love you too— When he was about to kiss him again Taffy suddenly crashed against the window so Elias pushed him away a little bit scared that Randy could see them.

When Elias opened the window to help the little stuffed creature he heard Randy laughing from the courtyard —That was excellent!— The pink haired wizard yelled with a smile.

—If Taffy wasn't a stuffed animal then he would be dead by now, Randy!— Elias said shaking his head slowly —Are you alright?—

—Master made me fly too fast!— Taffy started to cry.

Smiling Elias carried him in his arms and looked in his pockets until he found a little piece of chocolate —Take this, is your reward for being a good friend, Taffy— He put the chocolate in one of his paws.

—Wooaaaahh! Taffy is happy! Taffy loves Elias!— The happiness in his voice made Elias chuckle.

—Not today, Fur ball— Klaus took Taffy on his hands and threw him through the window watching him land on Randy's arms.

Elias started to laugh —Klaus! Don't be mean! I can't be jealous of Liz but you are jealous of Taffy?— He smiled brightly when he saw his brother closing the window and pushing him to a place where Randy couldn't see them kissing.

Although he didn't knew if everything was going to be fine when Liz returned to the academy he was sure that their love was growing each day and Klaus was happy when they were together so he was going to fight for him and their relationship to work against everything and everyone. 


	6. Chapter 6: The First Time

It was Friday, Klaus was working at his office while Randy was reading a book looking for some ideas to complete his new experiment, the blonde one wanted to talk with him since he was his only friend, the only one he trusted enough to ask something about sex and know that he wasn't going to make fun about it. The whole week he wanted to be with Elias and since their deal was over in less than 10 days he felt he was losing the best chance to make love to him.

—Serge…— He called the pink haired wizard by his true name to make him know he wanted to start a serious talk.

The other one took his eyes out of the book to look at him —Yes? Is everything alright?— The surprise on his face made the other one clear his throat.

—I want to talk to you about something…—

—Something…— With the curiosity growing inside Serge sat on the edge of the chair —Something like what?—

For a couple of seconds Klaus made his mind if he was the best person to help him but he couldn't think of another choice —Is about sex…— He finally dared to say it.

—With a guy…— Serge guessed with a soft smile that grew wider when Klaus blushed at his words.

—How do you know that? — The blonde one couldn't hide the surprise on his face.

The pink haired wizard chuckled —Well… Randy once told me that you were good with girls since you were 15, so the only reason why you would need my advice about sex is if you are going to talk about something you never tried before, right?—

The older one was surprised by his friend's guessing skills —Sometimes I forget you are actually smart— That joke made both laugh a little bit.

—You are so mean!— He said while still laughing —Now tell me, what do you want to know?—

Again he cleared his throat —There's a guy that I like and I am sure I want to be with him… But he is not good to stand the pain so each time we try he gets nervous and complains about it… He wants to keep trying it but I don't want to hurt him anymore—

—You really love him… Since you are so worried about him— The bright smile on Serge's face made his friend look away.

—I do…—

—But you can't protect him forever, Klaus, if he wants to be with you he will have to deal with the pain sooner or later and I am sure that if he wants to keep trying is because he loves you and he wants you to be the first one…—

Hearing at his words made Klaus think that Serge knew he was talking about Elias, but he couldn't ask so he just thanked him from his honest answer and his help. His friend was right, if they were going to be together then Elias would have to stand the pain sooner or later.

In another place of the academy the younger Goldstein was walking through a hallway looking for Luca, maybe he could help him to find the best way to seduce Klaus and make him go until the end the next time they tried.

Finally he found him talking to some girls, he took him from one of his arms and dragged him to another place where they could talk and no one could hear them —Woah, Prince, where are we going? Are you making a move on me?— Elias narrowed his eyes because of a mischievous smirk that appeared on his face when he made that question.

—I need your help… — They walked together to the courtyard and made sure no one was around —Is about… My boyfriend…— Elias blushed.

—Oh, what about him? Did you broke up with him?— Luca asked a little bit surprised.

Elias shake his head softly —Is not like that… I… I want to make love with him… But we are having troubles about it…— He sat on the grass and saw the green haired wizard sit in front of him.

—Go on…—

—First of all, he has never been with another guy before, but he was popular among girls so I fear that he is not really comfortable about our situation… And… Well… We have tried… B-but… His m-member i-is…W-well… It hurts…— The words couldn't come out of his mouth since he was too embarrassed.

—Ah, so he is well-endowed— Luca winked at him making Elias blush even more —Alright, I think I can help you—

—Are you really going to help me? Please, don't make fun of me or try anything weird, I am being honest and I think you are the only one I can ask help for this—

With a soft smile Luca made him feel better —I'll be honest now, it makes me glad that talking about private stuff has made us become something like friends, you are a nice guy so I promise I am not going to make fun— He stood up and helped him to do the same —Let's go to my dorm, I have some things that could be helpful—

—Alright, thank you— With a smile they look at each other and they walked together to Luca's dorm, the green haired wizard locked the door and look on his drawers for something while Elias sat on the bed.

—Hmm… Let's see, where could it be? Ah! Here it is— He took a little bottle and handed it to Elias.

—What is this?— The little purple bottle made him even more curious.

Luca kept looking for something more —That's a potion that became really popular among girls that want to lose their virginity, it's an aphrodisiac that turns the pain into pleasure… Ah! I found them!— He threw a piece of lingerie to Elias and put a white wig on his own head —Look, this will help you to make him feel comfortable, he will think he is with a beautiful girl— The wig changed, the hair grew longer and changed his color to a dark blue —It changes the color and length of your hair the way you want, you just have to think about it and that's it!—

Elias was amazed and blushed a dark red when he saw the black lingerie panties on his hands —This is…—

—Those are new, I never got to use them, but I am sure your boyfriend will like them— He winked again —Oh, and just one more thing!— He gave him the wig and a little box.

—C-condoms?—

The way he said it made Luca chuckle —Not just condoms, Prince… Those are chocolate flavored condoms… And don't worry, those will fit him— He assured with a sexy smirk.

Being careful Elias took his cloak off and used it to hide all the things Luca gave him —Thank you, really…— The smile on his face made the green haired wizard smile back.

—You are welcome, Prince, I hope we become good friends— Watching Elias nod happily they walked out of his bedroom, they smiled to each other and their ways parted on the stairs. Elias went to Klaus' dorm to hide everything, he wanted to surprise him that same night so he got back to classes trying to hide the excitement.

When the classes were over he walked to the Prefect's office, his brother opened the door when he was about to knock —Elias… I am going to see the Headmaster, I have to give him my weekly report… There's no work for the rest of the day so you are free to do whatever you want— Klaus said closing the door behind him.

—Are you sure? If there's something I can do to help I will—

Klaus smiled and caressed his cheek —I already finished the work for the next days so we are going to have all the weekend for ourselves, this should take me an hour or two, then I will go to the library to get some books I need for the next week and I will see you later at the dorm—

—Alright, I'll wait for you there— He smiled when Klaus pushed him to a place no one could see them and gave him a passionate kiss —I love you—

—I love you more— After another kiss they walked to different directions.

Elias continued down the _hallway but suddenly Joel appeared on his way_ —Good to see you— The spellsinger seemed to be in a good mood —Your lips are a little red— He noticed a little bit surprised.

—Ah?— The other one caressed his lips remembering he kissed Klaus a few seconds before —I was eating some candies— He lied looking away.

—Do you have more?— Joel asked with an innocent smile.

—No, I am sorry… But tell me what were you doing here? The classes are over and it's already weekend— Trying to change the subject Elias started to walk knowing he was going to follow him.

—I was looking for you… I mean, all of you… Luca, Yukiya… I wanted to hang out with all of you— A soft blush appeared on Joel's cheeks but being lost on his own thoughts Elias didn't realized that Joel was slowly falling for him.

—I see, but I have some plans for tonight so I can't join you, I am really sorry— Elias said with a sad smile, even when he enjoyed hanging out with them Klaus was more important than just another reunion.

—Maybe another day— The spellsinger was a little bit disappointed but something told him that he wasn't going to get anything even if he insisted.

Elias put a hand on his shoulder —Of course, I also have a lot of fun with all of you, so another day will be fine, I have to go, see you later— The smile on Joel's face made him smile back before leaving.

He entered to the dorm, he took off his uniform and rested a little bit before taking a shower, when he was back on the bedroom with just a towel around his waist he took the wig and the lingerie, his face became all red, he was almost praying that Klaus didn't make fun of him being dressed like that, he put on the panties and the wig, using the same hair color but wearing it longer, he saw himself on the mirror and blushed harder, if it wasn't for the bulge under the female underwear he would look like a cute girl without breasts.

With a sigh he sat on the bed feeling nervous, holding in one of his hands that little purple bottle Luca gave him —God, what am I doing?— He embraced himself trying to calm down, suddenly the door opened and he felt his heart skip a beat, when he got the courage to raise his look he found Klaus, standing there looking at him completely astonished.

—Elias?— Closing the door behind him Klaus walked towards him and standing on one of his knees he looked at his eyes —What is this?— He stroked that long hair and caressed his soft skin.

—I am sorry… I know I probably look stupid… But I thought… That maybe if I look like a girl… That would make everything easier…— His voice was breaking and he was trying not to cry of embarrassment.

Klaus caressed his cheek and gave him a slow and deep kiss—Wait just a second…— Saying that he stood up and took his wand, he locked the door, the curtains and casted a spell that Elias already knew well, after doing that he got back to the bed, pushing him back making him lie on the mattress —I don't need you to use that wig— He tried to take it off but his brother's hand stopped him.

—Please don't… It makes me feel a little bit better—

—And what is that?— The purple bottle caught his attention.

Elias blushed again —Something that is supposed to help me not to feel pain… It's an aphrodisiac potion—

—Elias…— The older one wasn't so sure about using a potion but maybe that would be the better option.

—Please…— There was a silence for a couple of seconds before he saw Klaus nod, he opened the bottle and drank the potion, then his brother kissed his lips deeply leaning on his hands and when their lips parted he saw him looking at his whole body.

Smiling Klaus took off his coat throwing it near to the bed —You are beautiful, Elias… And I need you so much…— He felt the lust taking control of his will, when Elias' hands started to take off the rest of his clothes he knew that night he wasn't going to be able to stop.

Klaus was finally naked and holding Elias in a tight embrace, being in the middle of his legs he moved his hips making pressure against him and a soft moan came out of his younger brother's mouth, rubbing his member against him he felt Elias getting harder too, he took off that panties from him and his warm skin made him sigh.

—I love you— Elias said kissing him softly and holding his face in his hands.

—I love you more…— The older one kissed from his brother's lips to his neck —Are you ready?—

With his heart racing Elias nodded, Klaus continued kissing his neck, losing himself in his scent that slowly became like a drug to him, his breathing became heavier and his skin was more sensitive to his touch, his erection was already hurting so he couldn't hold his desire any longer —Turn around, my love, I need to be inside of you— Elias did what he was told and moaned when Klaus rubbed his member against his entrance.

Trying to think clearly Klaus took the lube from his drawer and put some on his member and more on his brother's entrance, when he was enough lubricated he guided his dick and started to enter slowly.

Elias clenched his hands holding the bed sheets, this time the pain wasn't there, the pleasure made him moan louder and his dick was getting harder —K-Klaus… God!… Ahhh!— He couldn't stay quiet even if he wanted, his brother was thrusting deeper each time making him lose his mind.

Klaus moved feeling the heat inside of Elias embracing his member, he leaned his body over his and thrust harder again —Elias… Fuck… You are so tight…— His hands gripped his brother's shoulders when he decided to go all the way in slowly.

—Ahhh!— The younger one screamed of pleasure when he felt Klaus' hot member all inside of him, Klaus kissed from his neck to his cheek, he turned his face a little bit so their lips could met in a long and deep kiss.

When their lips parted Klaus kissed from the nape of his neck down to his back —Are you alright?— He rubbed his back softly with his hand to make him relax at his touch.

—Yes… I am… I-I didn't felt any pain at all…— Closing his eyes he focused on the way Klaus was touching him —Having you inside… Feels so warm... —

—It does…— The pleasure of being inside of him was overwhelming —I am going to move…— Keeping the tight embrace around Elias' body he took his member out before thrusting hard to enter him again, he heard Elias moan and his blood started to boil with lust, he moved again watching his brother raise his face biting his lower lip and holding the bed sheets with all his strength.

—Klaus… Oh, Klaus…Umhhh…— Every time he felt Klaus going in and out of his body the pleasure grew inside of him, he couldn't help to reach the orgasm quickly since it was the first time he felt too much pleasure —I… I can't… I can't hold it… I'm cumming!…— His body tensed up and a scream came out of his mouth when Klaus thrust harder and took his hand to his member to masturbate him until he reached the climax making his whole body tremble —Klaus! Fuck! AHHH!—

The older one felt his brother's warm cum on his hand so he used it to stimulate him even more, he continued moving softly inside of him and kissed his back hearing him moan without control, the heat inside of his body was exquisite so he begin thrusting faster —Elias! It feels so good… So fucking amazing— Klaus said with a husky voice close to his ear.

After all Luca was right, each of the sensations he described that day were way better than he imagined, he put his hand on Klaus' nape holding to him, feeling his breath caressing his neck and his hand touching all his body freely —Brother… Please… Make me yours… I beg you…— The lust won over his rationality and took control of his mind and body, he moved his hips softly following Klaus', he turned to kiss his lips again with his heart rushing fiercely.

Hitting Elias butt with his pelvis strongly he let the desire guided his moves, after some minutes more his young brother was almost crying of pleasure and the heat of his body was making him unable to hold his own climax —I'm cumming… Elias— He wrapped his arms around his body again holding him tighter making each thrust deeper and harder until his body tensed up and he released his cum inside of Elias body —Ohhh, fuck! Fuck yes!—

—Ah! Klaus! Ahhhh!... — When he felt Klaus' cum filling him up he reached another orgasm and all his strength left his body —Your cum… Feels so hot…— He rested his forehead on the mattress while Klaus kept thrusting softly a few times more and felt him kissing his back again, their bodies were sweating and both were breathing heavily.

When Klaus took his member out his semen dripped out and Elias felt it going down through his leg —Are you sure… You didn't feel any pain?— The older one asked trying to breathe properly again, resting at his side and hugging Elias tightly.

—I am sure…— With his fingertips he caressed Klaus' lips before kissing him again —Klaus… D-did you liked it?— He was clearly nervous and afraid of his answer but a smile on his brother's face made him sigh with relief.

—It was amazing, I want to make love to you all night…—

A smile appeared on Elias' face thinking he was joking but changed to a surprised expression when Klaus took place over his body, kneeling on the mattress and holding up his hips—K-Klaus… W-what are you…?!... Ahhh!— He couldn't finish the sentence because Klaus entered his body slowly, his legs tensed up, his back arched and his member got hard again —Ahhh!— He felt Klaus member getting deeper —Ahhh!— His brother kissed his neck with passion and wrapped his arms around him.

—Didn't I told you that once I start it's really hard for me to stop?— Elias could hear the tease in his voice, his lips started to go down through his chest to one of his nipples and he gave a soft kiss on it —You are mine now… Elias…— He began to suck his nipple at the same time he gave the first thrust.

—Fuck! Ohhh GOD!— When Klaus started to thrust inside of him his hands clenched the pillows under his head with all his strength, feeling his tongue and his lips playing with his nipple made him lose himself in the pleasure even faster than before —Klaus! Brother! Ahhh!— Biting his lower lip he put one of his hands over Klaus' nape of the neck to hold him close while he was still sucking.

Suddenly Klaus lips started to go up to his neck and again he licked from there to the place behind of Elias' ear —Does it feel good? Do you want more?— The older one asked while making more pressure against him and watching Elias twitching unable to control the feelings running through all his body —Say it, Elias…— He commanded with his sensual voice.

—Yes... Please... I w-want m-more— The voice that came out of his lips was more like a whisper, his body started to act on his own, wrapping tightly his legs around Klaus' waist and his arms around his neck to hold him close wanting to feel more of his soft skin and his kisses —Please… I love you… I… I want you…—

The pleasure took control of them, they held each other tightly, overwhelmed by the scent and warmth of their bodies, Elias couldn't keep talking, he could only moan at every thrust he was taking, feeling Klaus warm breath caressing his neck. His brother on the other hand was lost in his own mind, Elias was his perdition, the feeling of making something forbidden and improper was at the same time exciting and mixing that with their love he was sure he would get addicted to Elias and his body becoming unable to let him go.

Elias arched his back when another orgasm ran through his body making him shudder, he bit his lips harder and his mind went to blank, after a few seconds when he was able to think clearly again he kissed his brother's neck and licked from there to his chin, then he reached his lips and immediately opened his mouth to let Klaus' tongue play with his, he couldn't say a word, he never thought feeling that amount of pleasure could be possible, not even in his wildest dreams, he was sure that having another orgasm was going to end with all the energy he had left.

Klaus raised his body making some distance between them, watching Elias expressions as a mixture between pain and pleasure so he held his hips up firmly thrusting with passion, for him Elias was beautiful, his lips were all red, his cheeks were blushing and he wasn't able to open his eyes, not even one second, he felt Elias hands over his —Fuck! I am cumming! Elias!— Finally he surrendered to an orgasm that made him tremble because of the pleasure that ran through all his body, he released his cum inside of him again with deep and slow moves feeling his body getting tighter around his member, he watched Elias arch his back feeling another orgasm and ejaculating, holding his hands harder and then losing all his strength.

—Klaus… I can't… That was… Too much…—

With his index finger Klaus took some of Elias semen and tasted it, then he took his member out and held his brother close, giving soft kisses all over his face —Are you tired?— He saw Elias nod slowly so he rolled over to lie on the bed and make him rest over his body —Sleep then, you need to rest— He didn't got any answer since Elias fell asleep as soon as he felt the slow movement of his chest, Klaus took the wig away, stroking Elias' sweaty hair softly and caressing his back, he couldn't stop looking at him for a couple of minutes more until he also fell asleep.

The next morning Elias woke up but it was really hard for him to open his eyes, he was exhausted, he was trapped between Klaus' arms and all his body was in pain, the effect of the potion was over and he was feeling the consequences of the rough sex they had the night before —K-Klaus…— He whimpered making the older one wake up and look at him —My body… It hurts— A sudden laugh made Elias glare at him—Don't laugh! Idiot! It hurts a lot!—

—It was obvious you were going to feel the pain after the effect was over, I thought you already had that on mind— The smile on his face made the other one blush —And you can't deny it's worthy, last night was amazing—

When all the memories went back to Elias mind his eyes widened and he covered his mouth —I can't even remember how many orgasms I had…I never thought It was possible to feel that much…— He saw Klaus smiling so he couldn't help to smile back.

—I am glad you enjoyed as much as I did— With a soft kiss on his forehead he made Elias smile brighter —We should take a bath and I will bring you the breakfast to bed after that—

—Really? We are going to spend the morning here together?— He was clearly excited, that simple idea made that day even more perfect than it already was.

—I told you I don't have any work for the weekend, we could spend all the day here in the room but something tells me that Randy is not going to let that happen and…— With his hands on his cheeks Elias caught all his attention and their lips met in a soft and tender kiss.

Elias smiled when their lips parted —I love you— He kissed him over and over again getting comfortable when Klaus' arms held him tighter.

—I love you more— Smiling Klaus sat on the bed, he stretched a little bit before standing up and walking to the bathroom, after a couple of minutes he was back, he sat at Elias' side and kissed his shoulder —The water is ready, come—

Holding his hand Elias walked behind him, Klaus got inside the bathtub first and then helped him to sit between his legs before leaning his back over Klaus' chest —This feels nice— The younger one closed his eyes relaxing when his brother wrapped his arms around him and kissed the top of his head —Klaus, I feel afraid sometimes…—

—Why?—

—Because each day is just a wonderful and it's going to hurt so much when I have to wake up if this isn't real— He turned around to look at his eyes —If this is just a dream what am I going to do then?—

Klaus caressed his cheek staring back at him —You need to stop being a handsome idiot— Elias smiled widely at him.

—Just don't let me go…— He said wrapping his arms around Klaus' neck giving him a slow and deep kiss.

After cleaning themselves they got back to the bedroom, Klaus put his clothes on and changed the bed sheets for some clean ones watching Elias lie on the bed being already dressed with a grey shirt and blue jeans, he instead was wearing a black shirt with long sleeves rolled up to his elbows and blue jeans as well.

—I swear to god… If you dress like that when Liz is around I am going to kill you— A smirk appeared on Klaus' lips when Elias said that.

—Why? Do I look good?— The older one teased a little.

Elias narrowed his eyes —If my ass wasn't killing me I would be taking your clothes off right now— When he heard his brother laugh again he suddenly realized that day Klaus was having fun like never before, his brother was really happy.

—I will come back with our breakfast— He got closer to kiss him —I love you—

—I love you more—

When Elias was alone in the room he embraced himself with a smile on his lips, finally he gave himself to his beloved brother and both enjoyed making love, when they were taking a bath he saw little bruises all over his body but just to remember what caused them made him smile again, Luca was right all the time and now he was thankful for all his help, he saw the wig and hid it again until the next time they had the chance to use it.

After some minutes more Klaus opened the door but he wasn't so happy, he sighed when Randy appeared behind him with a huge smile —Elias! You are sick?! I will help Klaus and we both are going to take care of ya!— He sat on the bed close to him and Taffy jumped from his arms to give Elias a hug.

—Taffy takes care of Master Elias! Taffy loves Master Elias!—

—Thank you, Taffy— Elias smiled hugging him back.

—Wha! Don't make me feel jealous you guys!— Randy puffed his cheeks.

Klaus also sat on the bed killing the little stuffed creature with his gaze and gave Elias his breakfast, they started to talk and laugh, having fun even when they stayed on their room all day, they couldn't kiss or touch while Randy was there but both were happy and with just a few looks they professed their love to each other with no need of words.


	7. Chapter 7: Free Day

**Hello! here's another chapter of the story, Sorry I have not that many time to write lately U_U But I will keep writing when I can, as for the comments, thank you all and Noodles don't worry, I love the character of Liz as well so I have no intention of making her look like a slut or a b*tch :)**

On Sunday Randy convinced the Goldstein brothers to go with him to the town, simply because he wanted to turn that into some kind of weekly routine between friends, while they were watching some of the stores Elias found the perfect gift for Luca, he explained to Klaus the reason of that gift and they both agreed to tell Luca it was from Elias and his "secret boyfriend" so the next day before the classes started the younger one looked up for him.

—Hey! Prince!— Was the green haired wizard who called him from the courtyard, he was talking with Joel and Yukiya and smiling like always, Elias walked to them smiling back —Ah, you are happy! That could only mean…— He raised an eyebrow and his smile widened.

Elias handed him a box and Luca's expression changed to a surprised one —This is from me and my boyfriend, thank you for everything— A soft blush appeared on his face.

Luca opened the box and found a sketchbook and some painting tools —Are you serious? This is amazing! I already like your boyfriend!— Sitting on a bench he gave a better look at those expensive gifts.

—Am I missing something? What is that gift for?— Joel asked extremely confused.

Luca chuckled when Elias looked down and blushed again —Let's just say I helped them to have a special night— The smirk that appeared across his face didn't made Joel happy at all.

The spellsinger clenched his fists and Yukiya was again the only one that noticed that reaction of jealousy —So you… Spent the night with him?— Even when he knew the answer was going to cause him emotional pain he wanted to hear the truth from him.

—W-well… Y-yes…—

Luca was making some doodles but stopped when he became curious —Was it good? Did he gave you an orgasm?— He winked at him.

—More than twice… It was amazing— Dying of embarrassment Elias covered his face.

—Ah, so he is really good at it then!— Luca chuckled again.

Suddenly Joel stood up —I have to go to class, see you all later— His voice was cold but no one dared to ask what was wrong with him, Luca and Elias just looked at each other not knowing the answer and Yukiya decided not to say a thing.

When the class bell rang Luca stood there drawing and Yukiya and Elias walked to the classroom, there was Randy playing with Taffy and talking out loud about a new idea of giving a special class for all the students that were interested in making "Creative Magic", a lot of people were laughing about it but there was others actually taking it serious, among those students was Yukiya.

—Are you serious, Yukiya?— Elias asked after the wizard with the eye patch signed his name on Randy's notebook.

—It could be interesting, after all he is really good with magic, don't you think?— He replied while looking through the window as always.

The blonde one took his seat ready to begin with the class —Well… You might be right…— Maybe it was only his imagination, but for him Yukiya was acting different since Randy was his roommate.

—So, why don't you sign your name on the list too?—

—I have to help Klaus after classes so I am not going to have time for that, but I hope you have a lot of fun— Elias said with a sincere smile before he turned around to see the teacher entering to the classroom.

After long hours the classes were over and Elias and Yukiya were walking to the dinning room to have something to eat but in their way they saw Joel sitting alone under a tree, both of them notice he was sad and staring into nowhere so they walked towards him to cheer him up a little bit.

—Hey, your classes are over, right? What are you doing here all alone?— The blonde one asked sitting at his side.

Joel didn't even dared to look back at him —I have always been alone so that shouldn't surprise any of you— He was clearly depressed and wasn't good at hiding it.

—You are our friend, Joel, we know you are sad now but we are here for you— Yukiya made that comment when he saw Elias asking for help just with one look.

The spellsinger sat holding his knees close —You shouldn't worry for me, I will be alright—

—Joel…— The young Goldstein put a hand over his shoulder —Come on, what can we do to make you feel better? What if we go to the town this weekend and have some fun together? I know Luca would like to go too— Finally he had all his attention.

Hiding the blush of his cheeks Joel looked away —What if your boyfriend doesn't like that plan?—

—I know him well and I know he will understand, he always says is good for me to spend time with friends so there's no need to worry— He said with a bright smile across his face.

—Whatever…— Joel was lost in his thoughts when the jealousy took control of his feelings.

Having nothing else to say or do Elias stood up and walked being followed by Yukiya, he was worried but he couldn't do much for him, the only one in his mind was Klaus at that moment. After he and his friend ate their lunch their ways parted and he went to his brother's office, he knocked the door and heard him giving him permission to enter.

Klaus was looking for a book in one of the shelves so he walked slowly hugging him from behind —Dealing with a lot of work?— He asked while closing his eyes with a smile on his lips, smelling that manly scent of his clothes.

—Not really, I was bored— Klaus turned around and gave him a kiss.

Elias smiled wrapping his arms around him and opened his mouth to let him make the kiss even deeper, his tongue played with his until he felt the need to breathe again —Your lips are sweet and taste like tea— The smile on his face made his brother smile back at him.

—I missed you all day…— The older one said resting his forehead over his and closing his eyes.

—I missed you too… I want to hug you and kiss you all day—

Klaus closed the door and the curtain on the window so no one could interrupt them, holding Elias' hand he sat on his chair and made him sit on his lap —How was your day? Did you saw Luca?—

—Yes, he was so happy with the present that he said he already likes my secret boyfriend— Putting his arms around his neck he gave him another passionate kiss —Do you know that Randy will be busy giving a class all this afternoon?— He teased with a provocative voice.

A sexy smirk appeared on Klaus' lips —So we are going to have time to be alone…— One of his hands went down to Elias' crotch making him moan at his touch.

Elias clung to his brother's clothes and closed his eyes —Y-yes… W-we should… Ahhh… Go to the dorm…— His voice was trembling and the lust inside of his body was growing fast.

—Go to the dorm?— The older one took off his brother's shoes and unzipped Elias' pants before taking them off too —I am not going to wait any longer…—

—B-but… K-Klaus…— He couldn't stop him, he didn't want to, so he rested his back over the desk and raised his hips a little when Klaus tried to take his boxers off, when he was already naked from the waist down his heart started to beat faster watching his brother unzipping his own pants to take his member out, the younger one was blushing and his member was already hard.

Looking in one of the drawers of his desk Klaus got a condom —We should be careful and not make a mess— Putting the condom on Elias' member he began to touch him, wrapping it with his hand and moving it slowly up and down.

Blushing madly Elias bit his lower lip, arching his back when the pleasure went through all of his body —A-ahh… Klaus!— With his eyes shut he tried to cover his mouth with his hand but failed and moaned loudly over and over again at his touch.

—Elias…— His voice was husky making his brother shiver a little just by hearing his name coming out of his mouth —I want to have you, I want to be inside of you…—

Feeling he couldn't hold any longer the lust Elias nodded, he felt Klaus holding him firmly putting his hands on his hips so the younger one leaned on his elbows and relaxed his body —I am ready…— When Klaus entered his body the pain made him gasp and arch his back again —Ugh… I-it… Hurts…—

—Do you want me to stop?— The older one was looking at his face, he had a inner fight between the lust and that part of him who wouldn't dare to hurt him.

—Don't stop… Please don't stop…— When Klaus moved again his hips Elias clung to his brother's shoulders until he felt him all the way inside, both of them stood still feeling nervous and excited at the same time, after a couple of seconds Elias finally was able to relax again, when he opened his eyes his gaze met Klaus' who had a soothing smile on his lips so he wanted to kiss him immediately, pulling him close and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Klaus took his time on that kiss, enjoying every second of it —I love you, Elias, I love you so much— He spoke between kisses feeling his warm breath, he held one of his hands intertwining their fingers, his lips went down to kiss Elias' neck so he could hear him moan loudly again when he moved his hips getting his member deeper in his tight body.

The lust was growing faster, Elias was blushing hard and moving slowly following Klaus' rhythm, each time his brother caressed his skin with his lips and his tongue became pure ecstasy —Ooh… Klaus…Ummhh…— He bit again his lip feeling how Klaus reached his g-spot with every thrust giving him an enormous amount of pleasure —F-fuck yes… Brother…—

Klaus felt Elias' shirt became a hassle so he ripped it off, with a smile he saw Elias arching his back when his free hand traveled from his chest to the place under his belly button —Your skin is so soft… And sensitive— Wanting to tease him more and watch his reactions Klaus' hand went back and pinched one of his nipples.

—S-stop… D-don't do that…— Elias complained.

A mischievous grin appeared on Klaus' face, he leaned over Elias' body to talk close to his ear —You dare to turn me on but you think there are not going to be consequences?— While giving a soft bite on his earlobe Klaus thrust harder making him moan louder.

—K-Klaus... — He was breathing heavily and even when he was a little nervous about the ideas that his brother was preparing for him he was also excited and horny, he took Klaus' hand close to his lips, trying not to think about it that much he opened his mouth and started to lick one of his fingers before sucking it.

Feeling a shiver going down his spine Klaus looked at Elias unable to blink, no one could turn him on the way his little brother was doing it, each time he saw his reactions and the way Elias was becoming more daring and bold, he felt seduced to try more things, to take him to the limits and hear him scream of pleasure, the pleasure that only he could give him.

—F-fuck… Fuck… Ahhh!…— Elias tried to close his legs when he felt Klaus moves becoming more passionate but he didn't gave him the chance, with his hands Klaus made him spread his legs wider and began to thrust harder, the pleasure was so much that Elias shut his eyes with all his strength and bit his lips.

The older one caressed his brother's chest and his neck with his tongue —Elias… I want you to hold on a little bit longer— Even when he knew it was going to be hard for Elias to do it he wanted to teach him to have more control so he could enjoy a lot more each orgasm.

Trying to delay his climax he made an effort to think about something else, but Klaus didn't stop moving so the pleasure made it harder —I can't… Brother… I'm gonna cum… — Feeling nervous he looked at his brother when he moved, leaning more over his body, making more pressure against the desk using his weight, giving wet kisses to his neck —Klaus! God! Ahhh! Ahhhh! — Finally the orgasm traveled through all his body making him unable to think or talk for a couple of seconds, only moans came out of his lips.

Klaus could feel all the reactions of Elias' climax inside of his body, he gave him a minute to relax again, watching him breathe heavily with his eyes still closed, licking his own lips that suddenly became dry, with a warm smile he held Elias' face and kissed him in a lovely way —You don't know how much I enjoy watching that face of yours— He assured while brushing his brother's hair with his fingers.

—Shut up… You ask me to hold back… B-but if you keep moving like that is completely impossible…— Finally Elias opened his eyes and their gazes met, he smiled and moved just enough to trap Klaus' lips in a passionate kiss —I might not be a Prefect… But I'm almost sure this is not the right use for a Prefect's office— He joked after their lips parted.

—Probably not, but now I like this place even more…— His smile became wider when Elias wrapped his arms around his neck —Let's say is a benefit for all the hard work—

—Sounds fair— With a soft move of his hips he asked Klaus to continue —You like to watch me having pleasure… And I want you to have pleasure as well— He gave him another kiss and a playful bite on his lower lip —I want you to cum inside of me…—

With a passionate kiss Klaus made him stop talking, his tongue played with his taking his breath away, his hips moved slowly earning Elias' moans between kisses, his hands went down to hold his hips when he decided to thrust harder.

Elias couldn't keep up with that kiss, so he raised his face and started to scream victim of the pleasure when his g-spot was being stimulated over and over again —A-ah….Ahh! T-there! Ahhh! There, Klaus!— He held the edge of the desk over his head with one of his hands while the other continued to wrap Klaus' neck.

Klaus felt his body starting to sweat more the same way Elias was, he was holding his orgasm as much as he could since his brother's tightness was driving him crazy just like his moans, the more deep he went inside of him the louder his screams became, the heat and the pleasure grew within their bodies fast, Klaus caressed the skin of his neck and his shoulder with his lips softly, whispering his brother's name.

Being able to give himself to his beloved brother again filled Elias' heart with happiness, he wasn't using a disguise so he was being loved for who he was, and Klaus was enjoying it as much as he was, the sensation of Klaus' lips over his skin was delicious, the sound of his voice made him feel safe and so comfortable that everything left was the pure pleasure —Ahh! Harder! K-Klaus! Oh God, make it harder! —

After more minutes making love finally Klaus felt he was close to reach his climax —Ah! I am gonna cum, Elias!— He moved faster each time watching Elias biting his lips ready for him —Fuck! Elias! Fuck, yes!—

The younger one arched his back and his whole body tensed up when he reached another orgasm as soon as he felt his brother's cum inside of him, since Klaus continued thrusting more his body trembled because of the intense pleasure that orgasm gave him, when both were done the only sounds in the office were their heavy breathings trying to calm down.

—If someone entered to the office now there wouldn't be enough words in the world to explain this… But still I would never regret it— Elias said with a bright smile holding his brother's face with his hands before kissing him.

—Neither would I— His older brother assured smiling back and looking at his eyes —Do you want to make love in the bed now?—

Unable to say a word Elias was trying to find a sign that told him his brother was making a joke but he couldn't find any —W-what? Are you serious?— His face blushed madly —Are you insatiable? Don't you feel tired?—

—You could say that I am insatiable, but I told you that before, didn't I?… What? Don't you feel capable enough to satisfy your lover's needs?— A mischievous smile appeared on his lips when Elias looked at him narrowing his eyes taking that as a personal challenge.

He moved, pushing his brother away, he stood up and held his hand to walk him to the bed, with a sexy smile he took Klaus' clothes off and pushed him making him fall on the mattress —I will satisfy your needs…— He said before sitting over Klaus lap and kissing his lips deeply and passionate.

After a couple of hours Elias crawled over the mattress before collapsing on it completely exhausted, he was sweating and his heart was beating hard against his chest, he felt Klaus resting at his side, hearing him breathing heavily too —I can't do it anymore… I'm really tired…— He said moving to rest his head over Klaus' chest.

—Do not worry, that was amazing…— The older one smiled playing with his brother's hair.

—I don't get it… How can you do all your Prefect duties and still have enough energy to do all that?…— Elias rubbed his eyes feeling sleepy.

—I just need the perfect incentive, in this case: you—

With a smile Elias moved close enough to kiss him again —I love you—

—I love you more, my handsome prince— Both smiled to each other before getting comfortable ready to sleep.

—Oh, I forgot to tell you, this weekend I might go out with my friends, maybe to the town, if that's alright with you—

Klaus looked at his eyes a little confused —Of course, you know I wouldn't mind, is there some special reason you want to hang out with them?— He was sure there was something important about it specially from the way he was asking.

—It's just that… I think Joel has been depressed lately, maybe because Liz is coming back and he doesn't know what he feels for her now… I don't know… But I want to make him feel better and cheer him up—

—I see, so you want to help your friend— Klaus asked caressing his cheek —You are such a great person— With a soft kiss he won another bright smile from Elias— Don't worry, have fun with them— His brother snuggled close to him and soon after they fell asleep.

After a couple of hours Elias woke up when he heard someone knocking the door, he rubbed his eyes and looked through the window, it took more than 10 seconds for him to realize it was near dusk and they were sleeping naked in the Prefect's Office, he panicked and moved Klaus with all his strength making him fall from the bed.

—What the hell is wrong with you?— Klaus asked holding his head, sitting on the floor and only covered with one of the bed sheets.

—Oh my God, I am sorry, I am so sorry— He whispered completely nervous with his cheeks blushing like never before —But there's someone knocking the door, what should we do?—

The older one heard someone knocking the door again —Who is it?— The tone of his voice was as normal as every other time of the day, that impressed Elias since his own voice sounded sleepy, he couldn't stop yawning and rubbing his eyes feeling tired.

Suddenly the voice of Vincent Knight talked from the other side of the door —It's me, man, can we talk? I know you are probably busy, but this is important…— The red haired wizard's voice in the other hand was serious, something not really common.

—Give me a minute— With a sigh Klaus started to look for his clothes and got dressed really fast, he took Elias' pants helping him to wear them, then he got close enough to be face to face with him —Put your clothes on, I will try to talk to him outside but just in case…— He saw Elias nod softly, after a deep and tender kiss Klaus stood up and opened the door walking out of the office.

Elias did what he was told, wearing the rest of his clothes as fast as he could then fixing the bed and getting rid of the condoms they used while having sex, finally the office was in order again, but he felt curious so he moved close to the door to hear what were they talking about.

—…Then tomorrow I must travel to Hinomoto, everything should be ready when I get there and she will be here at Monday if everything goes the way it's supposed to…—

After hearing that Elias knew they were talking about Liz, so soon she was going to be back at the Academy, still even when he was feeling uneasy about it after everything happened the last days he was more confident about the feelings that Klaus had for him, instead of staying there hearing the rest of the conversation he sat on his brother's chair and began to read one of his books, after 15 minutes the door opened all of a sudden, he was glad he wasn't in front of it or his nose would be broken for sure.

—Oh… Elias…— Vincent called his name a little bit confused.

—Yes? Is everything alright? Did no one ever teach you how to knock a door?— The younger Goldstein asked with a serious face looking at the red haired wizard.

—Has someone told you that you are starting to speak like your brother? And believe me, that's not a compliment…— The older one said as a joke making Elias smile a little —I am sorry, it's just that since Klaus wasn't letting me get close to the office I thought maybe he was having sex with a student, I think your brother is a criminal during his free time…— A playful smirk appeared on Vincent's face.

—So you decided to enter abruptly to his office even knowing that there could be a naked girl, a girl that you could have made feel uncomfortable and embarrassed because you are a mature man and also a teacher on this Academy…— Mocking a little Elias waited for his reply with a sly look.

With pursed lips Vincent stayed quiet until the laugh of Klaus made him turn around —Don't laugh, you are not a good influence for your brother, you are turning him into a monster—

—Elias, it's already time for the curfew, you should go back to the dorm, I will be there soon just need a few more minutes to talk with Vincent— Klaus said and his brother nodded.

Smiling Elias took his cloak and looked at Vincent —Take it easy, it was just a joke, even if you don't believe it, Klaus and I have sense of humor, see you later, Vince— With a soft pat on Vincent's shoulder he left the room.

The older one stood quiet in his place watching Elias leave and then glancing at Klaus —Is it just my imagination or Elias has changed a lot lately?— The curious look on his face made Klaus smile —God, why didn't you had a sister? That would have been really nice, a cute girl with Elias' new personality— His mischievous smile appeared again on his lips.

—If I had a sister, believe me, she would be out of your reach…— Klaus assured sitting on his chair.

Vincent laughed just to imagine the jealous kind of brother Klaus would be if he had a sister —Alright then, getting back to the real matter… We need to think about a good explanation for the other students about Liz coming back to Gedonelune, you know how the students can become a pain if they start with rumors about her—

—Yes, I do know that… We will just say he had a break up with Azusa and that's why she decided to come back to this Academy after all this time—The blonde one replied taking notes about everything they would decide about it.

—Really? A break up? You really think that would be the best answer to this whole situation?— Vincent stared at him with his arms crossed not really sure about that idea.

—If you give them gossip enough to think about they won't be looking for any other explanation… That should keep them quiet and soon they will forget about it—

After that answer Vincent couldn't disagree at all —Alright… And what are we going to do to make everyone believe that's the real story?—

—If you want to spread gossip then you just have to find the right person to start with all of it, just the same person that helped me when I made the rumor that I was using dark magic…— Klaus was still writing, focused and thinking about the best way to handle all the problems that the gossip could make to Liz when she was back.

—And that person is?—The crimson haired wizard was curious to know who could help them with such a task.

—Luca Orlem, of course, he is perfect for it—

With a laugh and a facepalm Vincent felt a little bit stupid for not thinking about Luca, after all that guy made a huge investigation when he first got to the Academy as a student —You are right, but are you sure we can trust him?—

—I am, he might be a prick sometimes, but he loves Liz and he would never let any other student to hurt her feelings so I am sure he could make everyone pity her and stay away instead of making fun of her situation—

The older one smiled —So this is how the devil makes his plans, taking the best of others to make everything his way, I still wonder who could have been brave enough to become your new girlfriend— Finally he got Klaus' attention.

Having Vincent still interested about the true identity of his lover was a big problem for him —You should forget about that matter already… You will never know my girlfriend because she is not a student of this academy— He tried to sound as convincing as he could and the look he got from Vincent made him know he at least created a good doubt in his mind —She is my fiancée, and our parents arranged our marriage since many years ago, when I met Liz I cancelled the wedding plans but since she fell in love for Azusa and I wasn't going to find another girlfriend so easily I decided to retake all the plans to marry with my fiancée—

—… I see… You rich people have a lot of weird traditions that I don't get at all, do you think that is going to make you happy? Are you not going to take your chances with Liz again for real?— Before having his answer he saw Klaus smiling in a way he never did before.

—I am not, because I love my fiancée in a way I never thought possible— He assured feeling peace within just to think about having a serious relationship with Elias, even if they had to escape from their family and everyone else, he was willing to leave it all behind just for him.

The crimson haired wizard felt the honesty in his word so he decided to stop asking, it was clear that everything between Klaus and Liz was over, after another hour talking both of them walked to the dorm's building, Vincent went to his room to get everything ready for his trip to Hinomoto.

When Klaus entered his room he saw Elias sleeping on his bed, he went close to kiss his cheek and his neck making him smile, his hair was a bit wet so probably he took a shower so before he could go to sleep he decided to do the same, with only his pants on and a towel over his head to dry his hair he returned to the room.

He sat on the bed and looked at Elias with a smile on his lips, he brushed his hair with his fingers softly but the younger one was in a deep sleep —I would give up everything just for you… I will do anything for you, my prince— Slowly he moved close to him, when he touched his lips with his he heard Elias whispering his name which made his smile wider, his brother's arms wrapped around him to pull him closer and be able to snuggle and cuddle with him.

—I love you— Elias said with a smile feeling the warmth of his body.

Klaus held his face to kiss him softly —I love you more— He replied before holding him tightly in his arms and falling asleep.


	8. Chapter 8: Unexpected Confessions

It was Saturday, Elias was getting ready to leave with his friends to the town, when he was properly dressed with a black shirt and grey jeans he crawled over the bed and sat over Klaus' hips —Is there anything you would like me to bring you when I get back?— He asked with a smile before kissing him softly.

—Your beautiful ass maybe…— His brother joked between kisses making him laugh, then he wrapped his arms around him —Have a safe trip, I still have some work to do if we want to be ready for this Monday when Liz comes back but I will sleep for another hour before that, Randy said he was going to go to town too but he never told me if he was planning to go today or tomorrow so you might find him there—

—You wish I find him so I have to deal with him, don't you?— He narrowed his eyes when Klaus smiled at the idea —I knew it…— With another soft smile he moved closer and kissed his lips passionately before standing up —If I don't leave soon I will want to take my clothes off again and someone will come here to look for me just to find an extremely unexpected surprise—

Klaus rested on his side watching him walk to the door —Come on, Elias, don't tell me you are afraid of having some viewers…— With his teasing voice and sexy look he made Elias blush madly —Maybe you should spend all the day with me instead of being with your friends…— He bit his lower lip and moved the bed sheets so his brother could watch more of his naked body.

Watching at his brother acting so seductive and looking as handsome as a male model made his heart race and his face became all red, with his hand he searched for the doorknob unable to look away —I-I… I have t-to go…— He nodded softly when Klaus moved his lips saying "Have fun" giving him permission to leave so he did.

While he was walking down the stairs he asked himself more than once if going out with his friends was better than staying with Klaus but at the end he knew he would have more chances to be with his brother maybe even that same night, when he got to the lobby no one was there yet so he sat on a small couch to wait for them.

After a couple of minutes more Luca appeared with a huge smile on his face, wearing a white t-shirt under a red shirt and black jeans —Good morning, Prince! — Hear him using the word "Prince" was not that bad since Klaus was also using that nickname for him.

—Good morning— Elias replied and Luca moved him a little to sit on the armrest of the same couch, being friends was interesting, everything that usually would make him mad and want to push Luca away now was not that annoying at all, the green haired wizard was also behaving a whole way better each day.

—Do you already know that Liz is coming back this Monday?— Leaning close Luca asked almost in a whisper.

—Yes, my brother told me everything about it, are you already spreading the rumor about her and Azusa?— He also whispered so no one else could hear them.

—Don't worry, I'm taking care of it— With a wink Luca made him feel confident that everything was going exactly how they planned.

Suddenly they realized someone was watching them, it was Joel standing in front of them —What are you guys whispering about?— The spellsinger was using a blue shirt and black pants as well —Oh, don't tell me, it's about sex and stuff like that, ri…— He couldn't talk anymore when a cushion hit him right in the face.

—That's not the way to keep a secret, you idiot— The young Goldstein said with his face all red, he was embarrassed but smiled when another cushion hit Joel's face again.

—Yeah, moron! If you say it like that everyone is going to think I am having sex with the prince— Luca leaned close to whisper at Elias' ear again —I mean, no offense Prince, but I think I like you being with that new boyfriend of yours, even when I don't know him yet— With another wink Luca stood up from the couch.

Joel was a little mad about the cushions so he didn't want to keep talking he was even thinking about going back to his room but Elias and Luca walked close to him and the blonde one held his face up —I am sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you, but you know that we said it was a secret… Are you alright?— Elias asked and the tender smile he gave to Joel made the spellsinger blush softy.

—I'm fine, still if you keep whispering and sitting that close to each other gives anyone the wrong idea— Pouting he looked at Elias eyes before smiling at him —Good morning, by the way—

Finally Yukiya appeared with Randy walking by his side —Hey! Good morning everyone! Hi, Elias!— The exotic wizard jumped from one of the last stair treads and landed in front of them with a huge smile.

—Good morning— Yukiya said with his usual poker face as well.

—Master Elias!— Taffy landed over Elias head smiling with joy.

—Taffy! — Elias welcomed him with a hug— Good morning, are you going with us too, Randy?— If Klaus was right then Randy was going to the town too so probably he made Yukiya wait to join them.

The pink haired wizard look at him thoughtful while trying to make up his mind—Where is Klaus?— Randy asked with a playful smile.

That question but also his expression made Elias feel worried—Um… Well he wanted to sleep a little bit more before he had to start with all his duties… Why?—

The smile on Randy's face grew wider —I will go to wake him up, so you guys can go and we will catch you up later— He was ready to go upstairs but Elias' hand stopped him holding his shoulder.

—W-wait… I-if you go to his room… T-then… Just… K-knock the door, alright?— He was blushing madly and Randy's eyes widened.

—Oh… My… God! He is sleeping naked, isn't he?!— Randy assumed filled with surprise.

—Wait, what? The Emperor is sleeping naked? I have to see that, I am going with you!— Luca couldn't help to laugh when Elias glared at him —Come on! It's about setting everything ready for this Monday of course—

—Stop, no one is going to see my brother naked, alright? We'll leave this place and go to the town right now— Feeling jealous Elias walked pushing them to the main door.

—Boring... — Puffing their cheeks Luca and Randy started to walk on their own.

In their way Randy was talking with Yukiya and Luca and behind them was Joel walking close to Elias who was holding Taffy in his arms —Isn't that weird for you?— After a long silence the spellsinger tried to start a conversation with him.

—What are you talking about?—

—Well… Um… About your brother sleeping naked in the same room as you, isn't that uncomfortable?— He turned around to see Elias face and found out he was looking back at him with his face all red.

—D-Don't ask me that! I-I mean… I-It's not like I am staring at his b-b-body all the time…— That lie was making him feel more embarrassed, just a few minutes before he was indeed staring at Klaus' body.

With a mischievous smile Luca turned around to see them and continued walking backwards —Does he have a huge cock?—

Elias covered his face with Taffy's head —You did not ask that, Luca!— The blonde was becoming more nervous, he didn't knew what could make him look more suspicious, answering their questions or not.

—Wait, I can answer that!— The pink haired wizard said hitting his own chest proudly.

—Please, don't…— Yukiya said glancing at him.

A little bit shocked Elias wanted a good explanation —Wait, how do you know?— He was narrowing his eyes ready to go back and ask Klaus about it.

—Because we are roommates of course and sometimes I go back to the dorm when he is getting dressed after taking a shower or changing his clothes, he always says "Knock the damn window, you moron!" But I always forget— Clearly he was having fun just to remember.

—Alright, we should stop talking about my brother right now…— Elias was almost begging.

—You can't blame us, Prince, it's not our fault that the Emperor is so hot— The teasing voice of Luca showed how much fun he was having by talking about something intimate and private.

Randy started to walk backwards too just like Luca and stared at Elias with a thoughtful expression —You know? In 6 years from now you might be as hot as Klaus since you look just like he was when we first met…—

Luca suddenly interrupted him—Nah! Elias is cute I don't think he changes enough to become hot—

—Hmmm… Well, you might be right, I think Klaus has never been cute…—

—Yes, he was, when he was a kid— Relieved since they changed the subject of the conversation Elias decided to continue with their nonsense talking —Who of us is cute and who is hot?—

Raising an eyebrow Luca thought he was joking just to ask —That's easy, I'm the only hot guy around, you are all cute—

—That's not true, I'm hot too— Randy puffed his cheeks not really happy with that statement.

With a wide smile Elias looked at Taffy —What do you think, Taffy? Is Randy cute or hot?—

—My master is cute! And I love him!— The stuffed creature couldn't hide the joy in his face.

Having no way to disagree Randy opened his arms to hug Taffy and the little one jumped right to him —Oh, I love you too, you are adorable!—

—Hey, but I am not cute either…— Joel crossed his arms.

—You are— Elias and Randy said at the same time.

—You are cute, Elias is cute and also Yukiya is cute, Luca can say he is hot all he wants, we are going to let him believe his lie— Randy covered his mouth trying not to laugh hardly when Luca hit his arm.

Finally they were in town, Randy was convinced by Luca to go and watch some clothes stores taking Taffy with them while the other 3 decided to visit a store with magic tools and interesting books —Elias, this magic tool was created by your father wasn't it?— Yukiya asked pointing a small cube of glass with a light blue flame inside of it.

Not giving it much of his attention Elias glanced at it before looking back to the book he was holing in his hands —Yes, that's one of his inventions…— For him talking about his father was not an enjoyable subject, since he was 15 the eldest made a constant torture for him to hear he was never going to be as good as any of his brothers, that turned into an emotional pain since he felt disappointed of himself every single day.

Holding the cube in his hands Joel walked close to him —And how does it work?—

—Oh, wait, Joel! Don't move! You shouldn't hold it like that! It might explode!— Elias acted as if he was terrified so no one thought it was a joke but when he saw Joel freaking out he couldn't help to laugh holding his stomach almost crying of amusement.

—You are a fucking asshole! I thought I was going to die!— He was trying to be mad at him but at the end everyone even Yukiya and the manager of the store started to laugh.

—I am sorry! Hahaha! I really am! But you should have seen your face! It was priceless!— Wiping the tears of his cheeks Elias tried to stop laughing.

Narrowing his eyes Joel walked close to him —You will pay for that!— Then he saw that Elias was holding two identical books in his hands —You are going to buy two? Aren't those copies of the same book?—

—Um… Yes, but this is for me and the other one is for Klaus, this book is new so I am sure he doesn't have it and we like to read together but he reads faster than I do— The blonde wizard couldn't help to remember that one of the most peaceful and enjoyable moments for him was reading with Klaus sitting on one of the huge sofas in the living room of the Goldstein Manor because when he was feeling sleepy Klaus always allowed him to rest his head on his shoulder to sleep, but every time he woke up his brother was resting on the sofa and Elias was over him, resting on his chest while Klaus was playing with his hair stroking it softly.

Back then for Klaus it was just an innocent act between brothers, but for Elias was something lovely that he really enjoyed every time he had the chance, it was one of the few ways he had to approach to him without feeling awkward since Elias decided to take his distance from his brother in front of other people so no one could notice he was deeply in love.

Just by looking at his smile Joel knew that Elias was having good time talking about it —You both are really close… Does he know that you have a boyfriend?— He saw Elias nod slowly and looking away —And what did he said?—

—He… He has been incredibly nice to me, he supports me and says that while I am happy nothing else matters— After he paid for the books the three of them walked outside but Yukiya went to talk to Randy and Luca.

When Elias tried to do the same Joel stopped him holding a sleeve of his shirt —C-can I talk to you in private?— The spellsinger managed to say with a soft voice, looking down and with his cheeks blushing harder each second.

Being innocent the young Goldstein thought that finally Joel was going to tell him what was bothering him lately so he nodded and walked by his side to a place far from everyone else, there was a park and a quiet place under a tree so Elias decided to stop there, there was a long silence but he was patient, he saw Joel playing with his hands with anxiety —I don't know what are you worried about, but you can trust me, I am here for you— He used a soothing voice and placed his hand over the spellsinger's shoulder.

Before Joel could say something he closed his eyes and started to breathe slowly —I… I-I wanted to tell y-you… T-that lately I have s-seen another part of you… You… You seem to be so confident, cheerful and full of energy… D-don't get me wrong, t-there's a lot of good things that I l-like about you since the day I met you… But these past days… My feelings for you have been changing and becoming stronger…— The spellsinger bit his lower lip getting the courage to say the most important part.

After hearing the last words Elias knew where was that conversation going so he tried to stop him —W-wait, Joel, y-you know that I have a boyfriend and I love him, with all my heart— His heart was beating fast, that was the first time that a guy confessed to him in that particular way so it was hard for him to know he could hurt Joel's feelings.

—I know that! But still… I know I can make you happy and I want to fight for you, If you give me the chance I will give you everything from me just to make you smile everyday… Elias…— He moved a few steps towards him, holding his face ready to kiss him.

Everything happened so fast that Elias couldn't react, he saw Joel's face getting close but when they were about to kiss something fell over the spellsinger's head and made him miss, Elias was so relieved when he saw Taffy looking at him with a huge smile that he held him and kissed his cheeks with happiness—Taffy! What are you doing here?— There was a part of Elias that was disappointed of himself because he was so surprised that he didn't stopped Joel and if it wasn't for the stuffed creature the kiss will have ruined his relationship with Klaus.

Suddenly Randy appeared close to them —Hey, Joel! I am sorry, but you should know that you can't mess with a guy that has a boyfriend! I can't let you do that— He was showing his tongue and holding Elias' close putting an arm around his neck to make the other one understand he wasn't having another moment of privacy for the rest of the day.

—W-Wait… How… How do you know about that?— Elias' face was all red, at first he thought maybe Yukiya told him but when he saw Luca laugh with nervousness he knew that it was his fault, still he wasn't mad, on the contrary, he was thankful for the abrupt interruption. He looked at Joel who was clearly upset with the exotic wizard —I am sorry, but he is right and my boyfriend means the world to me, you would never understand how hard has been for me to be with him and nothing is going to change my feelings, I can only give you my friendship, that's all…— After he said that he walked away still with Randy at his side.

—Let's go to that restaurant Klaus showed us the other day! I want a chocolate cake and maybe strawberry ice cream! Yum!— The pink haired wizard was holding his cheeks, excited just to imagine the taste of those sweets.

—You sound like a child…— Luca followed them close.

Yukiya stayed behind, Joel was looking down but he was clearly hurt by Elias' rejection —You can't make him happy because he already is, Elias is happy because he is with the person he loves the most, one day you might find someone for you, you just have to be patient— He wasn't good to talk and make people feel better but he wanted at least to try.

The spellsinger was ashamed so he didn't look back at him —Tell everyone I am going back to the academy…—

—Alright— The blue haired wizard watched him walk away, then he heard his name being called, he felt someone holding his hand so he turned around and blushed when he saw Randy with a smile full of joy.

—Uh, where's Joel?— Randy made an innocent expression, specially when Yukiya's cheeks started to blush softly —What's wrong?—

—Nothing…— Looking away Yukiya tried not to give a deep meaning to Randy holding his hand —Joel decided to go back to the academy…—

—Then we should keep going, Luca, Taffy and Elias are waiting for us— He pulled him softly and intertwined their fingers making him walk behind him.

—R-Randy…— When the older one looked at him over his shoulder he glanced at his hands before staring back at his eyes.

—Oh, sorry, does it bother you?— Randy smiled shyly before moving his hand away —Klaus always says: "You don't understand that it makes people feel uncomfortable when you disturb their personal space" so…— He stopped talking when Yukiya held his hand again tightly.

—It doesn't bother me…— Yukiya's face was all red and he was looking down feeling a little bit embarrassed but happy —I think… It feels nice—

For a moment their eyes met and Randy's cheeks blushed softly too —Hey! Love birds! Come on! We are hungry!— Both of them became red as tomatos when they heard Luca calling them from the other side of the street.

Yukiya tried to move away but the pink haired wizard intertwined their fingers again —Let's go, I'm starving— Randy's usual smile made an appearance and grew wider when Yukiya nodded, holding back his hand.

After a long day playing around the night started to fall, they went back to the academy, during his way back Elias was making his mind if he should tell Klaus about Joel's confession or not, he didn't wanted to but he wasn't good at keeping secrets to him and even so there was a chance that Klaus knew if Randy decided to talk him about it so he had no choice.

Saying good night to his friends he held the books he bought and walked upstairs, he opened the door of his dorm and saw Klaus using a towel to dry his hair and wearing only his boxers, the older one moved towards him, taking the books out of his hands and trapping Elias' body against the wall.

—K-Klaus… I-I need to tell you something…— Still he couldn't say a thing when his brother kissed him aggressively taking his breath away and holding him in a tight embrace, Elias wrapped his arms around him and kissed back with the same passion, his heart was beating fast and his body trembled when one of Klaus' hands slipped under his pants to touch and squeeze his butt softly.

With a Husky voice Klaus whispered close to his brother's ear—Say you are mine… Elias…— His lips traveled from his ear to his collarbone leaving a trail of kisses in the way.

—Y-You already know I am…— Feeling there was something strange Elias held Klaus' face with his hands —Is everything alright?—

—I was near the entrance earlier… And Joel was there— He saw how Elias' eyes widened —I guess he felt the trust enough to tell me everything that happened…—

—I want you to understand, nothing happened, I swear— His eyes filled with tears but a soothing smile on his brother's lips made him understand that he already knew that.

—He told me what Randy and Taffy did to stop him, things like that are the ones that make me feel glad to have that weirdo as my friend… Still, I felt really upset to be there hearing all of it… Without the chance to say a word when he assured me he could make you happier than I do as your "secret boyfriend"…—

Elias knew that Klaus was jealous, that made him feel happy, it meant that his brother was completely in love it him too, but on the other hand it made him feel sad just to imagine him hearing Joel confessing all that right in his face —He can't…. No one can, because you are my happiness, I love you more than anything— Smiling softly he took Klaus' lips with a soft kiss, being bold he introduced his tongue in his brother's mouth and moaned when he received it playfully with his.

Unable to hold himself anymore Klaus started to take Elias' clothes off, taking his dick out of his boxers and using his strength to lift him up enough to enter his body, watching him closing his eyes and opening his mouth to moan when he made more pressure against his body, pushing his erection deep inside of him and starting to thrust hard.

—B-brother… Ah!— Biting his lower lip Elias raised his face feeling the pleasure running through his body.

Klaus smirked giving wet kisses on his neck —Call me a pervert but each time I hear you calling me "Brother" when he are having sex really turns me on…— He couldn't help to chuckle softly when Elias looked at his eyes with surprise and his cheeks blushing with heat —There's a lot of things about you that turns me on— He made a sudden move that caused his young brother to moan and arch his back —Like that…—

Wrapping his arms around Klaus' neck and hiding his face Elias felt embarrassed for his honesty —I love you, Klaus— More moans came out of his mouth when the older one began to move again.

—Elias…— He felt Elias clinging to his body tightly and he saw him raising his face so their gazes could meet —I love you… I want you to be mine and mine only—

The younger one smiled with happiness —I am and I will stay with you until my heart stops beating— With another passionate kiss they sealed it like a promise and continued making love.

Hours later they were lying on the bed and Elias finally gave Klaus the book he bought for him so he accepted it with a huge smile —We should read together tomorrow… And practice magic maybe at the courtyard, what do you think?—

With another smile Elias nodded and gave him one soft kiss after another —I would love that— He lost himself again in his brother's lips and the warm sensation of his hands touching his body —And just for you to know, I was jealous today too…— The younger one remembered with amusement.

Klaus looked at his eyes moving a lock of hair from his forehead—What did I do to make you feel jealous?— The confusion in his eyes apparently gave to his brother a lot of fun.

—Randy told me he has seen you naked before— When Klaus narrowed his eyes he couldn't help to chuckle.

—That would never have happened if that imbecile was smart enough to learn how to use a door—

Elias caressed his cheek softly —Now I can't say that I am the only one who has seen you naked—

—You can't…— He pulled him close, cuddling with him and kissing his shoulder and his neck —But you can say you are the only man I would to kiss… And the only one who I would like to make love the whole day—

—I take it— The younger one kissed his brother slowly and passionate before getting comfortable and closing his eyes to sleep, even when the time was passing and the day when Liz had to come back was just around the corner the confidence on their relationship was getting stronger, enough for Elias to believe he had nothing to fear.


	9. Chapter 9: Bunnyhead is back (Part1)

Finally it was Monday, at the Prefect's Office Elias was trying hard to remain calmed but still he was feeling nervous and anxious, a letter from Vincent announced his arrival with Liz in less than 2 hours, he almost jumped when Klaus put a hand over his shoulder, with a smile the older one offered a cup of black tea that his brother accepted gladly.

—You need to take it easy, nothing bad is going to happen today— Sitting on his chair Klaus showed his serious composure as usual, taking a sip of his tea.

—N-No… I know everything will be fine… It's just that…— He kept silent looking down —Yesterday I was trying to imagine how hard was for a girl like Liz to experience all that… Being far from everything and everyone she knows… With people thinking she was a criminal… She must have been scared and lonely…— He tried not to clench his fists while he had the tea cup in his hands.

Klaus clenched his jaw instead, having the same feeling of anger against Azusa for exposing Liz to that chaotic situation when he decided to run away after all his crimes leaving everyone else blaming her and pointing at her as guilty of using dark magic —Sooner or later Azusa is going to pay for all that he has done, Vincent told me that a group of Knights are still looking for him… Now, the only thing we can do is try to make Liz feel better— He saw Elias nod and both smiled to each other before drinking their tea and finishing all their assignments.

When everything was ready they took their cloaks ready to meet with Randy and everyone else at the entrance of the academy but before Elias could open the door Klaus pulled him close and kissed him with passion —H-Hey… If you do that… Everyone will notice— The warm breath of his brother made him waver, his amethyst eyes had that mischievous look, he was sure that warning wasn't enough to stop him, Klaus knew he had that power over him to do everything he wanted.

—How can you be so sure? I have been extremely careful to leave marks in places that only I could see….— His voice was a teasing whisper close to his brother's ear but it turned into a laugh full of amusement when Elias pushed his face away looking completely embarrassed.

—It's not that! W-When you k-k-kiss me like that my lips turn a little red, the same happens with yours…— He narrowed his eyes when Klaus smiled wider —That's not funny! I have to lie saying I am eating candies or stuff like that! Yesterday Randy was being annoying when he thought I didn't want to share candies with him…— Klaus started to laugh again making him think it was hopeless so he moved towards him to give him a hug, looking up his gaze met Klaus' and with a soft smile he felt his hands holding him still before kissing him again.

When their lips parted Klaus smiled resting his forehead on Elias' —If there was an easy way to tell everyone how I feel about you, I would… I don't want to hide this need to hold you in my arms whenever I want— Elias' face became redder at his words.

—Please, you have to stop... I don't want to leave the office looking like this…— With both hands he covered his blushing face but felt Klaus' embrace becoming tighter.

—You look like a cute imbecile, but I love you that way—

—Ugh! You idiot!— The younger one puffed his cheeks and tried to act angry pushing Klaus away when he gave soft kisses all over his face.

When they were walking to the main entrance they found Amelia, she was holding a small bag of sweets but her face showed how concerned was for her best friend, she smiled softly when she saw them and walked at their side, since she made a letter to the Hinomoto authorities to assure that Liz was a nice person she knew the truth about Azusa too, but she kept everything as a secret proving the loyal friend she was.

—I-I…— No matter how much she tried Amelia didn't knew how to talk to them, she heard a lot of stories about them from Liz, that made clear they were kind but Klaus was still the imposing Emperor and Elias was the great Prince.

—We are not going to bite you, Amelia— Elias was the first one to talk since he saw her troubled face and he was trying hard not to laugh about it.

—I am sorry, i-it's just that… Liz was the only one with the ability to get close to you guys… The Prince has his crazy group of fans and the Emperor… Well…— She glanced at Klaus and panicked when she saw his intimidating glare.

Klaus smiled when Elias hit his arm knowing he was doing that on purpose —He is not that bad, it's just that he is not a social person but once he gets used to having you around he takes off that dark aura he always wear around him— The younger one said with a bright smile.

—I don't wear a dark aura… I just use a spell against morons…— Suddenly he heard Randy screaming his name —And the spell is not working…— Elias and Amelia burst in laughter when the pink haired wizard appeared in front of them.

—Klaus! Elias! Oh! And Amelia! It's great to see you, since we don't have any classes in common it has been a while…— The girl nodded to him with a huge smile.

Elias saw Yukiya sitting on a bench close to the entrance, glancing at Randy and then looking down, playing with his hands, since Klaus was arguing with Randy as always and Amelia was having fun looking at them he decided to walk towards his friend and sit close to him —Hey, is everything alright? You look a little bit worried—

—Yes… I'm just thinking… I want to see Liz…—

That confession confused Elias —Oh… Then you are still interested in her…— The blonde was almost sure that his friend was falling in love with Randy but maybe he was wrong and everything was just part of his imagination as he thought in the beginning.

—I still have a lot of feelings for her that I have to clear up… But...— Again he was playing with his hands while making up his mind —I'm afraid… What if someone gets hurt in the process?—

Yukiya was clearly worried and Elias guessed he was talking about his exotic friend, so after all there was something there —It could be worst if you are not completely sure of your own feelings, more than one could end up being hurt, so you should take your time before making such an important decision—

Taking his advice Yukiya nodded, then Taffy appeared in front of them with a huge bucket with flowers inside —Master said me find a bucket of flowers! Flowers for Liz but me wanna give flowers to you too!— He handed one to Yukiya and another one to Elias making them blush.

—I'm sure Taffy would be a popular guy if he was a real human— Amelia said not paying attention to the way Klaus and Randy were looking at the little stuffed creature.

Trying to convince himself that being jealous of Taffy was just nonsense Klaus looked away, then he saw Joel walking to the entrance too with Luca at his side —It's a little bit sad that his love confession makes this moment a little bit awkward now…— Randy whispered close to his ear.

—It is…— Klaus saw Elias who was playing with Taffy unaware of the arrival of the spellsinger.

Randy showed his tongue with a playful smile —Still, he has no chance against Elias' boyfriend, right?— He asked hitting Klaus' arm with his elbow.

Even when he was surprised for the way Randy was acting like he knew their secret he maintained his composure and fixed his tie trying not to look at his friend or he knew he could ruin his cover if the pink haired wizard saw the truth in his eyes —I don't know but while Elias is happy and is able to smile like he does lately then nothing else matters—

With a huge smile Randy nodded, then they finally heard when the main gate opened, Vincent appeared holding two suitcases and that girl they all missed was hiding shyly behind him, Amelia was the first one to call her name and when Liz raised her face everyone saw the fatigue and the sadness in her eyes, Amelia ran and as soon as they hugged each other both started to cry, Elias stood up to be at Klaus side but neither of them could find the right words to say.

Randy took Taffy in his arms and walked towards them, being the second one to hold her in his arms and giving her the bucket of flowers that Taffy got instead of a "bouquet", then Yukiya was next, he moved close and looked at her eyes without any words just showing her with a tight embrace all his love and support.

Joel hugged her and kissed her cheek, he felt his heart breaking since he remembered their childhood together and how he didn't wanted her to suffer for abandonment again in her life, Luca had a soothing smile when he moved closer to hold her in his arms too, wiping one of her tears with his lips, that unexpected gesture of him made Liz cry even more.

Elias smiled softly and held her, caressing her hair and trying to calm her down but she was heartbroken and scared so much that he could feel her tremble, then Liz parted from his embrace slowly and stood in front of Klaus for a couple of seconds, unable to say a word until he stretched his arms and she heard him calling her "Bunnyhead", she ran to him and wrapped her arms around him and he did the same, holding her close and trying to put back all the pieces of her soul with just one hug.

Even when there was a little part of him feeling jealous when he saw Klaus hugging her like that he knew that Liz needed him more than ever and his brother was just doing what a good friend would do for everyone else, Klaus held her face up and wiped the tears of her cheeks —You should rest now, it has been a long trip and I did everything I could so now Amelia is your roommate again—

Liz nodded shyly again —T-t-thank you…— Vincent smiled at her and moved his head so they could head off to the girls dorms and let her luggage there, Amelia walked behind them still cleaning all the tears of her face and trying to get a hold of herself, the people that remained on the entrance were speechless, everyone was lost in their own minds wishing they could turn back time so they never had to see the sadness in her eyes.

—That damn bastard!— Luca growled hitting a tree with all his strength, watching at Liz who was as innocent and pure as a child being now completely broken was painful even for someone like him.

Everyone remained silent, feeling powerless and above all feeling that immense anger against Azusa and themselves, finally Randy smiled softly looking at his friends —For now we should be glad that she is back, we can't fix the past, that's something I know better than anyone else here…— He spoke with sadness glancing at Klaus before looking down —But… We have this chance to make her happy again! We need to do everything we can so Liz can smile like she used to!—

Klaus smiled too—I am sure a moron like you will make her smile easily— The blonde one joked walking towards him and playing with his pink hair when he passed at his side —Elias…— With a hand over his brother's shoulder he asked him to go with him and the younger one nodded with a soft smile.

Still surprised Randy caressed his hair —Hey! Remember we have a party tonight so you can't work too much, alright?!— The pink haired wizard yelled smiling with joy, then he turned around and saw Yukiya standing at his side, he was narrowing his eyes at him.

—See ya later, losers! I'm gonna get ready for the party— Luca said with a playful tone, flipping his hair softly acting like a male diva and walking away.

Without saying a word Joel left too, Randy asked Taffy to go with Liz and to stay with her all the time she wanted and the stuffed creature accepted quickly running to the girl dorms, when he was alone with Yukiya the younger one sighed, he had never been so confused in his entire life, when he saw Liz he remembered all the strong feelings he had for her, but when he saw the way Randy stared at Klaus and the way the Emperor touched his hair he knew he felt jealous.

—Is everything alright?— The older one tried to be soft, thinking it was the best way of worming the truth out of him.

Yukiya looked at his eyes, even when his face was emotionless all the time Randy was able to read his emotions by the tone of his voice or the intensity of his gaze —When you said you couldn't fix things from the past… And you looked at the Emperor… What was all that about?—

The pink haired wizard smiled but it was a smile full of sadness, Yukiya could feel as if Randy was holding a huge weight over his shoulders from one moment to another, something dark hidden behind that innocent face —I… I can't tell you about that… Not yet…—

Even when he felt that was the end of the conversation Yukiya still had one more question to make so he thought about the right words until he finally could say it —Were you in love with Klaus six years ago?— He saw Randy's eyes widened but his mouth remained closed —I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked— Suddenly the pink haired wizard leaned close, resting his forehead over Yukiya's shoulder and held him tight wrapping his arms around him.

—It's not what you think … I had feelings for Klaus, yes, but that was a long time ago… There's a part of me that you still don't know, but I want to tell you everything… Maybe… When I become able to forgive myself for everything I have done…—

Yukiya realized that the person that was holding him was not the same Randy March that he knew, that person was a mature young man tortured by his own sins, he moved his arms so he could be able to hold Randy's face with his hands while he was still trapped in his embrace —We all have secrets… There are things that you don't know about me either… But… What I know is that you are a good person… And I am sure that day will come, meanwhile you can count on me…—

With a lovely smile Randy nodded and kissed his forehead, making Yukiya's cheeks turn bright red —God, you look so cute when you blush!— The pink haired wizard said with a playful smile, acting as childish as usual and hugging him tighter.

—Woohooo! I went back here to ask you for the scarf you told me about and look what I found! — Luca was standing close to them making the shape of a heart with his hands —I am still waiting for the grand finale! Come on, don't be shy guys, just kiss already!—

The older one moved his hands away from Yukiya and felt his face getting warmer and red like never before —I… I-I have… T-to go…—

—But I have to go with you, we have the same dorm— Yukiya's expressions were neutral as usual but looking at Randy acting so shy was amusing.

—A-alright, let's go to our dorm then!— His heart skip a beat when Yukiya held his hand tightly starting to walk pulling him softly.

The green haired wizard looked at them walking away—Hey, what about the scarf?!— Now that he was closer to all of them teasing his friends was extremely fun and hilarious, he had no reply so he just smiled and went to his dorm too.

Elias was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling while Klaus was taking a shower, the older one offered him to take a bath together but he feared that if they had sex it was going to be difficult to stop until they were exhausted and even when it was tempting he knew they had to go to the party so they could cheer up Liz. Just to remember her eyes all red and swollen from crying made him feel uneasy, he was sure she lost weight and her skin was paler than before.

He couldn't stop thinking about it until he felt Klaus crawling on the bed, slowly the weight of his brother's body made pressure over his, Klaus' hands caressed his cheeks softly and their gazes locked —I can see you are still shocked—

—When she was in my arms… I felt her trembling… Like if she was afraid after having a terrible nightmare, I can't even imagine what that maniac did to her—

—Still, she is the same sweet girl we used to know, she has been through a lot of hard times all her life… I don't know what Azusa did to her but what I know is that she is strong enough to overcome everything— His sweet smile made Elias smile back —We just have to make her feel safe and let her know that we are in some way her family—

Elias surrounded his brother's body with his arms and raised his face enough to kiss him deep and long until he felt the need to breathe again —We'll do everything in our hands so she feels happy again— After more kisses he went to take a shower too.

When the younger one went back to the dorm he saw Klaus sitting on the bed, wearing a dark blue shirt and black jeans, he walked close to him and sat over his lap —I am not sure if I should let you go to the party looking like that— He narrowed his eyes when saw that sexy smirk on his brother's lips —You should wear something different… Maybe something "formal"—

—Are you sure of that?— Smiling he pushed Elias softly aside and stood up from bed to change his clothes, this time, wearing a black shirt with a dark grey suit and a violet tie —So this looks better, darling?—

Realizing he made a huge mistake Elias covered his red face —Wear whatever you want…— His heart skip a beat when he felt Klaus' hand slipping under the towel he had around his waist, caressing from his knee and going up to his member —K-Klaus… W-w-wait!— The older one had that look, the same look that always made Elias weak and unable to talk back or do something to stop him.

—You do like the way I look… Don't you?— He asked caressing Elias' lips with his, letting him feel his breath, enjoying how his younger brother's body trembled at his touch.

—Y-yes… I do…— The manly scent of his cologne was driving him crazy and Klaus' amethyst eyes were full of desire —Klaus… We can't… We have to go…—

—Don't worry I will do it quickly— Pushing him back to make him rest over the mattress Klaus kissed his neck —I haven't casted a spell on the room… So you will have to keep quiet…— He warned with a husky voice.

Half an hour later they arrived to the classroom that Randy, Yukiya and Luca decorated for the welcome back party for Liz, Elias sat close to the place Luca was and rested his forehead on the table while Klaus walked to the place where Randy and Vincent were talking.

—Hey, Prince! What's wrong? You look tired— Luca approached to him and poked his head.

"He said he was going to be quick, but he never said he was going to be that rough" The blonde one thought feeling weak and stretching his arms, even when he liked it at the end it had the same effect on him that having sex for a long time —We had a lot of work today, but only after taking a shower I started to feel sleepy—

—I see…— Luca leaned closer to him to whisper to his ear —Your brother looks like a sex god in a suit, is he trying to win Liz's attention or something? Because he definitely has mine— Smiling he saw Elias puff his cheeks, then both of them stared at Klaus who was dealing with his friends.

For his bad luck, Klaus decided to wear the grey suit, the same that aroused his lust earlier, now his brother was having all the attention and it was his fault, Yukiya was talking with Joel about Liz but Elias noticed his friend was looking at Randy from time to time until a blue sphere of light announced Amelia's soon arrival with Liz so everyone should get ready to give her a big surprise.


	10. Chapter 10: Bunnyhead is back (Part2)

Klaus held his wand, casting a spell that turned off every light in the room, everyone moved close to the door and stood there in silence, Elias who was standing close to his brother took his hand while they were still in the dark and the older one held it tighter, after a couple of minutes more finally they appeared, the lights came back suddenly and everyone yelled surprise at Liz making her smile brightly.

—Thank you, everyone!— Her voice was weak but full with gratitude.

Luca moved close to her and wrapped one arm around her shoulders to make her walk at his side —Come here, beautiful, we have a lot of surprises more just for you— A tiny gasp came out of his mouth when Vincent pushed him away taking his place.

—Don't let him touch you— The crimson haired wizard smirked.

Then Joel pulled Liz's arm and held her close —Who says you are better than him?— Clearly non Vincent or Luca had innocent intentions.

Amelia chuckled as soon as they started to fight —Unbelievable, they are acting like hungry dogs over a piece of meat— Elias said crossing his arms and watching the show.

—Alright, knock it off already— The Emperor stood in front of Liz making everyone else stay away from her, then he moved a chair so she could sit there —Bunnyhead, take a seat, like those morons said there are still a few more surprises for you—

With his face blushing red she took his hand softly and sat on the chair, it was clear for everyone that Klaus' natural ability to be a gentleman won the first battle, she was impressed by his soothing voice and the way he looked wearing that suit.

—Your brother really knows how to treat a lady— Amelia said holding her cheeks, she always wanted that Liz stayed with Klaus and she was shocked when her friend decided to go and move with Azusa instead.

With a huge smile Randy put his arm around Elias' neck —Everyone should be glad that Klaus is in love with someone else or he could make Liz fall in love of him again without even making an effort—

—Yes, he just can't change the way he is, he always act so dignified— The blonde one said with a soft smile, then he saw Klaus walking towards them.

—Did she ate something before coming here?— Klaus asked to Amelia but saw her shook her head sadly —I see, we should have dinner first then, I am afraid that if she doesn't eat something soon she will faint—

—Is it that bad?— Randy's smile disappeared when he saw Klaus nod with a concerned expression —Then let's go, we have to bring the food quickly, we should use a teleporting spell or maybe a portal… What do you think, Klaus?—

—A portal is a better option since our hands will be full… Reizen! — As soon as he called him the young wizard with an eye patch walked close to them —I need you to take care of Liz, I trust you more than I trust those idiots so just be at her side and be sure they don't mess too much with her—

—Of course, I will…— He went back to his place and sat close to her.

Randy held his wand and casted a spell to make a portal to the kitchen in the boys dorms building, it was the first time that Klaus could see all the effort they made preparing the food for that day, everything looked tasty and extremely well done, if he was right all the food was made by Amelia, Randy, Luca and Elias that same morning before classes, his attention was caught by a plate full with handmade sweets like cookies, macaroons and cupcakes.

—You can take one if you like, Emperor— Amelia said with a huge smile while she was trying to hold a chocolate cake properly.

—That's not fair, Amelia! I asked you for one this morning and you told me I couldn't because Randy ate a lot of them!— Puffing his cheeks Elias complained holding a plate full of sandwiches on each hand.

Then Randy puffed his cheeks too —I didn't eat that much ya know?! —

—Stop whining— Klaus took a macaroon putting it close to Elias' lips —You can have half of it if you want— The older offered with a playful smile —Just be careful not to bite me—

Elias narrowed his eyes —Do not tempt me then— After making that threat he took a bite of the macaroon and smiled to the sweet taste of it —That's delicious… Thank you—

—You are welcome— His brother smiled back before eating the other half —You are right, it is—

—Owww, that's so sweet!— The young girl was looking at them without blinking —I thought I would never have a chance to see something like this from the Emperor and the Prince! Acting like lovely brothers—

—Amelia…— With an intimidating glare Klaus put his hand over her head —You have seen too much… Now I have to kill you…—

—Eek! Please spare my life!— She yelled before running away through the portal while the other 3 wizards laughed.

—Brother, can you take the sweets? I can't trust Randy so he can take the salads instead— Elias was amused when he saw Randy's expression.

—Alright! You win!— The pink haired guy took the salads as he was told —Now walk or I will push you! —

—You wouldn't dare! — Elias assured but started to walk faster when he saw Randy chasing him.

Klaus shook his head wearing a smile and took the plate full of sweets, when they were back to the classroom they saw the happiness on Liz' eyes when she gave a look to all the exquisite food they brought.

—Amelia and I made that chocolate cake and the sweets, Elias made the tuna and mayonnaise sandwiches and the salads and Randy made those fruit sandwiches— Luca said proudly pointing at every plate.

—Everything looks delicious, thank you!— Her smile grew wider when Yukiya handed her a plate so she took some sandwiches and some salad —Exquisite!—

Everyone was chatting and eating happily but Klaus noticed Liz covered her mouth like she was about to throw up, so he stood up, gave her a handkerchief and took her out of the classroom, everyone stood there except Elias and Amelia since they wanted to help.

—Are you alright?— Klaus asked rubbing her back after she vomited everything she tried to eat.

—I am sorry… I am so sorry… I didn't mean to be rude— She cried feeling ashamed of herself.

—Hey, we know this is hard for you, no one is going to judge you— With a soothing smile Elias tried to cheer her up.

—That's right, we can blame Elias' cooking skills— The older Goldstein joked earning a strong hit in his arm —It's a joke, those sandwiches were delicious, it's all Randy's fault—

Surprisingly they heard her weak laugh —I… I missed all of you…— Raising her face and wiping of the tears she smiled again.

—We missed you too— Amelia assured.

With a soft pat on her head Klaus caught her attention —Do you want to try to eat something more or do you want to get back to your room and rest?—

—I want to try to eat again and spend time with everyone, but I want to go to the bathroom first—

—I will walk you there— Her best friend volunteered immediately.

—Alright, we will be here just in case you need something—

The Goldsteins saw them nod before walking away, it was dark since it was already late and all the other students were already at the dormitories, Klaus leaned against a wall and pulled Elias hand, his young brother moved to be at his side, holding his hand and resting his head on Klaus' shoulder.

—I am never going to cook for you— Elias joked looking at his brother's eyes with fake anger.

Klaus chuckled —You know I was joking, those were the best sandwiches in the world, still you can't say you are good at cooking just by making sandwiches—

—Ugh— Like usual his brother had to ruin a good compliment, he looked away but Klaus' hand made him turn back, their lips met with a soft kiss and he blushed a little when Klaus squeezed his hand tightly —I love you—

—I love you more— He put his arm around Elias' shoulders to hold him close, delighted with his sweet smile.

Wrapping Klaus' waist with his arms Elias wished they could stay like that for a long time, everything was quiet until they heard Amelia and Liz making a long "Awwwwww" while looking at them, the younger one tried to escape but Klaus didn't allow it.

Liz was surprised but happy when she saw them together —So Amelia was saying the truth, you both act like brothers now—

—Everyone needs a hug from time to time, right?— The older one asked with a playful smirk looking at them.

—Can we have one too?— Liz asked with shyness.

The older one held Elias tightly with one arm and stretched the other one to invite them to hug him too.

—W-Wait… I am going to hug the Emperor?!— Amelia's face turned bright red when Liz pulled her hand and ran to Klaus' arms —Eek!— She panicked when she realized how close she was from Elias too.

Elias was nervous and excited, for the first time he was showing affection to Klaus in public and everything was going better than he thought, no one was criticizing him and Klaus was comfortable with it.

—Hey guys, what's going o-…— Randy opened the door of the classroom and saw them having a group hug —Klaus is giving hugs to everyone?! I want mine! — When he ran to join them the older Goldstein stopped him putting his hand on his face.

—Don't you dare to touch me—

The younger Goldstein was laughing watching the scene, still feeling his brother's arm holding him close, Amelia moved away when she saw the chance since she couldn't stand more time being so close to them, when she did Elias saw that Liz was also happy and smiling brightly the way she used to.

—So you all are here having fun while Yukiya and I have to waste our time watching Joel and Vincent fight like idiots?— The voice of Luca caught everyone's attention —Screw you, guys, they are coming with me!— He walked towards them, taking Amelia and Liz with him before getting back to the classroom.

—Awww… But I just want a hug from Klaus…— The pink haired wizard said feeling disappointed while he was fallowing them close.

—You can hug Yukiya…— Luca smirked watching the older blush madly.

Klaus looked at his brother, when no one else was paying attention he gave him a soft kiss on the cheek —Let's go with them before Randy eats all the sweets—

—Alright— Elias followed him with a smile.

The next hours they had a lot of fun, Randy tried to take all the sweets as Klaus imagined but it was Taffy who stole them, throwing just a few for Yukiya, Liz, Amelia and Elias, they tried to play some games but at the end there was always a fight between Vincent and Joel trying to prove their abilities, Luca spent a long time chatting with Amelia who blushed every time the green haired wizard shortened the distance between them using that seductive and mischievous smile, the young girl knew he was an expert at teasing and he had a lot of tricks but at the same time it was exciting being close to him in a way she couldn't understand.

There was a moment when Vincent feeling extremely confident about his own strength challenged Klaus to arm wrestling, at the beginning the younger ignored him but when Vincent called him coward in front of everyone else Klaus smirked, taking out his coat and rolling up the sleeves of his shirt ready to beat him.

Liz moved close to Elias taking a seat at his side watching the way he was smiling —You know… You look different, Elias— Her voice was really soft and gentle.

—R-really? What makes you think that?—

—I think this is the first time I see you so happy, I mean, I have seen you smile before but back then you were shy and annoyed by a lot of things like if you were always stressed, now your smile is really bright—

After hearing that Elias hid his blushing face looking away, trying to find a good explanation to give, telling her that he had a boyfriend was really hard, suddenly Randy yelled with excitement when Klaus won the arm wrestling against Vincent, he saw his older brother crossing his arms while hearing the crimson haired wizard complaining and asking for a rematch —I think… I was finally able to overcome my biggest fear— When he looked back at her they smiled to each other.

—I am also glad to see that Klaus is happy too… I was afraid when Vincent told me about coming back here, I thought that he was angry at me, that maybe he hated me— She confessed with sadness.

—He could never hate you, he was sad and heartbroken when you left, that's true, but he never said anything bad about you— The bitter memory of his brother's depression made him feel uneasy.

Hearing his words made her smile again —That's because Klaus is a gentleman… I heard from Vincent that he has a fiancée and this time for real— Laughing softly she remembered the time when she thought Klaus was engaged with a girl called Elaine.

—Y-yes, a fiancée…— Even when his brother told him the lie he had to tell Vincent so the older one stopped investigating about his relationships it was really awkward to think of himself as Klaus' fiancée.

—I bet she is beautiful— She looked down playing with the fabric of the pink dress she was wearing.

—Well… I… I don't… I mean… Um… — Elias felt someone's hand over his shoulder when he turned around Klaus' face was really close to his and his eyes were narrowed.

—Why do you doubt so much? You should say that my fiancée is gorgeous— The older one said giving a soft hit on his forehead and watching him blush more.

Elias pushed him away, his obvious nervousness made Klaus laugh —It's not for me to say such opinion— Puffing his cheeks he felt his brother's hand ruffling his hair.

—How do you feel now?— Klaus asked to Liz.

—I am feeling much better now… Actually…— She stood from her place and cleared her throat to call everyone's attention, then she smiled sweetly to all of her friends —I want to thank you all for this, I am so glad to have all of you as my friends… No… For me you all are more than that… You are all my family… I love you guys! —

—Awwww! You are so cute Liz!— Randy moved fast so he could be the first one to hug her.

After each one of them gave her a tender show of affection she confessed she was tired so Amelia and her walked back to their dorm, everyone did the same when they remembered the next day they had classes except for the Goldstein brothers since they accepted to clean the classroom at the end of the party.

The younger one was picking some plastic cups from the floor, using magic to put them all in a bag, he smiled when he felt Klaus' arms holding him tightly from behind and his lips caressing his neck softly —I think we are done— He turned around slowly to hug him back and kiss his lips.

—I think we succeed in our mission, Liz was happy— Smiling he rested his chin over Elias' head when he saw him closing his eyes feeling comfortable between his arms.

—Yes, she was, I saw a part of the old Liz today so I am sure she will be ok sooner than we think— He raised his face and their lips met again —Oh, I forgot…— He started to look in one of his pockets and found one of the macaroons Taffy gave him wrapped in a napkin —You liked these, right? The chocolate hazelnut ones—

Taking the macaroon with his mouth keeping a part in his lips and inviting Elias to take the other part with a kiss, his younger brother pulled him closer holding his tie and gladly took the other half, when their lips parted Klaus felt the warm breath of Elias caressing his skin, their eyes met and the older one smiled —You are really gorgeous—

—People say I look like you when you were younger… Doesn't that mean that you are being extremely narcissistic?— He smiled when he saw Klaus burst in laughter.

—I don't think you look like me— With a soft smile he kept looking at his eyes —There's something special about you… I can always see it in your eyes and your smile… You are unique, Elias—

Covering his face with his hands Elias blushed madly again —You have always said that… I wish I could find what you see in me—

—I am sure that one day you will— The older one assured moving Elias' hands out of his way so he could kiss him again —Let's throw this to the garbage and get back to our dorm—

Elias nodded, they checked twice that everything was in the right place, when they were back to their dorm they knew it was too late to make love so Klaus just helped him to take off his boots while Elias helped him with his tie and his coat, pulling Klaus from the collar of his shirt the younger one made him lay over his body —I love you so much—

Caressing his cheek Klaus smiled at him—I love you more— With a passionate kiss he sealed his lips, wrapping his arms around Elias' body when the younger wrapped his around Klaus' neck.

Since Elias was a kid his father was always pushing him to be like Klaus, comparing them in every single step he made, many times he heard his brother standing against him, Klaus assured to their father that Elias was going to become a great wizard but only if he was able to achieve his own goals and make his own mistakes, the confidence that his brother always had on him was one of the reasons he fell in love with him.

He knew that when Klaus used mean words was because he wanted to push him to the limits and make sure he could find the magic that was hidden inside of him, so even when everyone thought that Elias was treated like a moron by his brother he was always close to him asking for advice, because he knew the real reasons of his actions and how much Klaus trusted him, so he was committed to become the wizard that Klaus wanted him to be.


	11. Chapter 11: Warning

Two weeks after Liz' comeback the girl was slowly turning back to her usual self, she was still having a hard time casting spells causing a lot of troubles to Klaus, Vincent and Randy when they had the chance to be teachers at her classes but of course giving them a lot of fun, everyone realized her skin wasn't pale anymore and her shape was slowly getting better each day.

That day Klaus was having lunch with Elias at the courtyard while they were discussing about magic circles —This symbol over here means light too, so why can't I use it in this circle?— Elias pointed to a page of the book.

—Don't be an idiot, Elias— He moved close to him —Even when the symbol has the same meaning the amount of energy is different, look, you can't compare a magic circle to summon a magic creature with the one you could use to create a barrier—

—I-I see…— His brother was discrete, no one could notice the way Klaus was softly caressing his hand making him smile for that lovely gesture.

Klaus was about to take a sip of his tea but then someone called his name making him stop abruptly, he heard Elias chuckling while he looked for that annoying person who was walking towards them —Morning! Elias! Klaus! Can we join you?— Randy was almost yelling with a joyful tone, behind him Yukiya, Liz, Amelia and Taffy were there shyly waiting for their answer.

—Of course— Elias said with a soft smile.

Yukiya and Randy put their blankets out, everyone took a place and started to take out their food to share with the rest —Woah! Elias, lunch time is not for reading books— The exotic wizard said with surprise when he saw the younger one starting to read again.

—But I like to read books and Klaus was helping me, today we have to practice more about magic circles—

Amelia giggled softly —Every Thursday you both practice magic, most of the students know that, specially them— She pointed at a group of girls sitting close to their place, Elias recognized them as part of his group of fans, they all looked away when they were caught staring at the Emperor and the Prince.

—I don't understand what is what they like about me… — Elias complained staring at the pages of his book.

—Well, you are cute and a nice guy, Elias, like the sweet version of Klaus— Randy said before stuffing his mouth with food made by Liz and Amelia.

—Watching both of you is interesting… Y-you are both handsome a-and dignified— Liz managed to say with her cheeks all red.

The Goldstein brothers smiled and Elias blushed softly —I don't think I can be as good as my brother, but I will do my best…—

—Oh, then it's true… People say that you spend time with the Emperor lately because you are training to become the next Prefect— Amelia said while offering them some food she made.

—Klaus says I should give it a try… Still I want to improve my magic skills as much as I can first—

—We are working on it— Klaus saw Elias nod and smile brightly.

Liz looked at them and she started to act a little bit anxious as if she was thinking too much about something before she could say it —I… Um… I wanted to ask... —

—Yes? — Elias was curious looking at her.

—… I… I was wondering… Of course if you are fine with it… That maybe… I could practice magic with both of you… I promise I will do all I can so I don't become a burden, it's just that… I haven't practiced lately and I remember how much I improved under Klaus' teachings—

Everyone stood there staring at the Goldstein brothers in silence so they look at each other and with a soft smile and a nod Elias accepted and so did Klaus, Liz was so excited that she clapped her hands with joy.

—I will be there too just to cheer you up!— When she saw Klaus glaring at her she panicked again —Eek! I promise I'm not going to be annoying! I promise!—

—Klaus, don't be mean!— Elias put a hand over Klaus' eyes —Don't worry, Amelia, I will make sure he doesn't kill you—

—That doesn't make me feel better— She confessed with a nervous laugh.

The older Goldstein smiled hearing Amelia and Elias making one joke after another, but then he put attention to Randy who had a sad smile on his lips watching at Yukiya who was feeding Liz as if they were a lovely couple, it was the first time that Klaus noticed the deep feelings of his friend.

—Randy— He called his name remembering how painful was for him hearing Joel confessing his feelings for Elias so he wanted to help him at least making him think about something else —We will need your help, so I hope you are ready to work soon—

—Wha?! You need my help? With what? — The pink haired wizard looked at him with surprise and curiosity.

Klaus sighed — The Halloween Party of course, we have to get everything ready for this event, you are a crazy moron, but I know I can trust you to help me and make it a success— He felt relieved when a huge smile appeared on Randy's face.

—You can count on me! We will make the best Halloween party of all time!— The exotic wizard assured with joy holding Taffy in his arms tightly.

—Does that mean that I don't know how to make a party successful or fun?— Elias asked a little bit disappointed.

—Elias…— Klaus smiled before putting a hand over his head —You don't like parties, remember that you don't even stay at the birthday parties that our family makes for you—

—Wait, is that true? Not acceptable, Elias! Your next birthday will be amazing! I will make sure of that!— Randy hit his own chest turning that into a promise.

—I don't like parties… But that doesn't mean that my birthdays were boring, they were actually fun and became incredible memories that I treasure every day— He blushed softly, it was true, he always managed to escape from all the parties but there was someone who followed him every time to make sure he was alright, of course that person was Klaus.

When their gazes met Klaus smirked, when Elias was a little kid he became an expert to find him, when the younger one was 5 or 6 years old he used to hide under the tables or at the library and the next years Elias tried to hide in better places but Klaus always managed to find him so instead of dragging him back to the party they end up playing, reading or just talking for hours.

—I don't care, now we are all your friends and we need to have fun together, so your next birthday will be a great day, we will have fun and music! And sweets! A lot of chocolate!— The excitement on Randy's face made the younger Goldstein happy, even when he would like to spend that day just with Klaus it was true that his friends became really important to him so the right thing to do was celebrate at least having a little party with all of them.

—Alright, it sounds fun—

After the lunch break Randy walked to the Prefect's Office with Klaus and Elias, they talked about the event and everything they needed, as usual the exotic wizard had a lot of interesting and unique ideas that shared with them, Elias was trying not to laugh when Klaus was just sitting there in silence, probably hoping that the party wouldn't end up being a complete mess.

An hour later Randy stood up from his place ready to leave but Klaus stopped him putting his hand over his friend's head with a soft pat —You know you can talk to me if something bothers you, you don't have to keep everything for yourself—

Surprised by his words Randy smiled at him —I know, thank you, Klaus— He waved his hand to Elias before leaving the office.

Watching at Klaus locking the door Elias was extremely confused by his brother's words —What was that about? Is he alright?— He was standing in the middle of the office, Klaus walked towards him and wrapped his arms around him.

—I think that the moron is in love with Reizen—

—Oh! So you also noticed there's something between them!— Elias put a hand on his chin with a thoughtful expression —I was afraid it was just my imagination, sometimes they are so close they look like a couple but there are also days when they just act as good friends so their relationship keeps confusing me—

—Serge is the biggest imbecile in the entire world, he refuses to fall in love because he thinks that he will hurt everyone around him the same way he did with Randy—

—Or the way he hurt you…— He saw Klaus' eyes widened with surprise, he held his face and gave him a tender kiss before smiling sadly —I do remember the way you suffered for the loss of your best friend and I am sure that Serge remembers that too—

—I know it was my fault in a way, it was just an accident and I blamed him unfairly, but we already talked about it and he should give himself a chance to be happy—

Elias chuckled softly —I know that Yukiya doesn't recognize his own feelings so easily, but I am completely sure that his feelings for Serge are stronger than the ones he has for Liz, I can see it in the way he looks at him… Still Serge has a lot of secrets that might be hard for him to reveal… It seems to be a problem for Serge to have a relationship if you think about it— He was slowly getting lost in his thoughts until another soft kiss turned him back to reality.

—If we managed to find the way to be together so can they— Holding one of his hands and intertwining their fingers tightly Klaus smiled.

With his heart filled with joy Elias pulled him close to kiss him over and over again —I hope that soon they can be just as happy as we are now— He closed his eyes and sighed softly, this time enjoying the way Klaus started a deep kiss, he could feel his heart beating fast against his chest, that same reaction he had every time they were kissing and loving each other in secret.

Suddenly someone knocked the door and Elias pushed Klaus away, the older one bit his lower lip and kissed his brother's cheek already getting used to the way he always panicked when he felt they were close to being caught while kissing.

As soon as Klaus opened the door Vincent pushed him aside and walked inside the room closing the door behind him, the Goldstein brothers started to laugh immediately when they realized his hair was a dark pink even more flamboyant than Randy's hair and he was clearly embarrassed —Hey! Cut it out, you bastards, this is not funny!—

—W-what happened?— Elias managed to ask, wiping off a tear of his cheek for laughing so hard.

—Liz tried a new spell— The knight mumbled taking a seat on one of the chairs.

—Come on, Vincent, you don't look that bad— Klaus said with a serious voice but the older one noticed he was just mocking.

—At least it was just my hair, thank god she didn't turn me into a girl…—

—…Or a bald man…— The younger Goldstein joked and started to laugh again just like his brother.

—Elias, I swear to god that I am going to kill you one of these days…— Narrowing his eyes Vincent looked at him —I don't even know why I always end up here asking for help instead of looking for Merkulova or Schuyler—

—Because you wouldn't stand if they make fun of you— Klaus took his wand from the desk.

Vincent frowned being a little bit concerned when Klaus walked towards him pointing at his head with his wand —H-hey… C-can Elias help me this time? I don't trust you lately—

—Why? Because you keep pissing me off every day to have a magic duel?— The Emperor said with his emotionless tone watching the nervous smile on Vincent's face —Look at the bright side, I am not going to kill you—

—Help… Elias…—

—Should I make a picture of this moment using magic?— Elias continued teasing the Knight.

—Ha ha… Really funny…— While Vincent was complaining Klaus casted a spell on him, the Knight gasped and closed his eyes waiting for the worst, slowly he opened his eyes.

—You are bald…— Elias said with a serious face but he couldn't help to burst into laughter when he saw Vincent running to get in front of a mirror to realize that it was only a lie.

—That's it, your brother is a monster now— The Knight crossed his arms not really happy but at least glad to know his hair was crimson again.

At that moment a note entered to the office through the window flying all his way to Klaus' hands, he took it and read it in silence, then he took his coat and cloak —Elias, stay here in case something comes up, Vincent, come with me, the Headmaster summoned us—

—Uh…— Vincent was a little bit confused but walked outside the office when Klaus opened the door with that imposing attitude he always had when it comes to serious matters —See you later, little brat!— He yelled to Elias from the outside.

Unable to look away Elias stared at Klaus, the older one winked to him when Vincent wasn't looking anymore —I'll come back later— Nodding and smiling back Elias saw him close the door.

Minutes later the younger Goldstein was reading some of the notes he made for the last couple of days about magic circles, then he heard someone knocking the door —Come in!— The door opened slowly so he stopped reading and looked up, there he saw Liz standing in front of him with her cheeks blushing softly.

—Oh, Elias! I hope I'm not bothering you— She scratched the back of her head a little bit ashamed.

—Don't worry, I was reading just to make some time until Klaus comes back, he and Vincent were summoned to the Headmaster's office, please take a seat—

She sat on a chair in front of the desk and her face became redder —S-so… Vincent was here?—

—With pink hair— The blonde started to laugh when she covered her face hiding her embarrassment —You don't have to feel bad, you made my day, it was amusing—

—Did you helped him to get his hair back to normal?— She asked with her hands still over her face.

—Klaus took care of that so he's fine— He stood up to look for some tea cups —Do you want some tea? My brother bought a strawberry tea that is really tasty—

—Thank you— She accepted gladly and stood there in silence looking at him preparing the tea —So he's still addicted to tea—

Elias chuckled softly —Believe me, that's something that will never change about him, you can blame my mother for that, she was the one who shared with him the love for tea, she likes it as much as he does— He took his wand —Quinsud— Particles of light filled the cups.

—Oh! I know that spell… Um… No, wait, I remember Klaus telling me it was a charm not a spell, right?—

When Elias looked back at her she was smiling brightly but with her eyes closed probably enjoying the sweet aroma of the tea —When we are at the Goldstein Manor you can always enjoy the sweet smell of tea because of them, every single day— He offered a cup of tea for her and she took it in her hands.

—Thank you— She tasted the tea and her smile grew wider —It's delicious, I think now I understand why someone as Klaus always likes to drink tea, it makes you feel relaxed almost instantly—

—Yes, it does— With a smile Elias took another sip of his tea, they started talking about classes and the incident that made Vincent's hair pink, the younger Goldstein quickly realized she was trying to avoid any part of the conversation that could relate to Azusa or her time with him so he didn't push it.

After more than one hour Klaus finally appeared, the older one had a serious semblance so Elias realized something was wrong —Bunnyhead…— He walked close to her and put his hand over the back of her chair —I need you to listen carefully, the investigation about Azusa is still going, they couldn't find him at Hinomoto and… The knights found evidence that shows that he might be at Gedonelune now…—

Liz was looking at him and her eyes widened with fear, her hands started to shake without control so she embraced herself —N-n-no… I-i-is he l-l-looking for m-m-me? P-p-please… Don't let him f-f-find me…— Huge tears fell from her eyes one after another.

Elias stood up from his chair and walked towards her putting one hand over her head —Hey, this time we are going to keep an eye on you everytime and we're going to protect you from him, you are not alone— Again he could feel her trembling, this time he felt there was some dark secret, she was terrified, so he was sure she was hiding something really painful.

Klaus wrapped his arms around her and when his gaze met Elias' he knew they both had the same thing in mind —Listen to me, Bunnyhead, there's no way he could get close to you, you have my word, I will protect you with my life— The older one assured calmly.

After a couple of minutes more Amelia knocked the door, she received a note of Klaus asking her to go find Liz at the Prefect's Office, the older Goldstein thought of escorting them to their dorm but Luca was there with Amelia so he offered himself to do the job, so they left after Klaus said to Luca and Elias every detail he knew about the investigation and gave precise instructions to all of them to be always prepared for everything.

When they were finally alone Elias hugged Klaus tightly —I realize that I would do the same, if I have to protect her with my life I will, but please… Promise me you won't do anything dangerous to fulfill a revenge on Azusa, I won't be able to live if something happens to you— Klaus' hands held his face up and their lips met with a tender kiss, when their lips parted he saw that soothing smile on his brother's face.

—You are really stupid if you think I would act reckless now that you are my boyfriend— His smile grew wider watching Elias' cheeks turn redder at his words, he was completely aware of how much he loved being called his "boyfriend" —I already told you, Elias, you are mine and I am yours, that means I will do everything in my hands to live for you—

Overwhelmed with happiness Elias pulled Klaus by the neck of his shirt and kissed him again, this time allowing him immediately to make the kiss deeper, caressing Klaus' tongue with his — I love you… So much…— He managed to say almost breathless.

With a mischievous smile Klaus bit Elias' lower lip at the end of the kiss —If you think that I already forgot about the training we have today believe me you're poorly mistaken— Chuckling he saw Elias clenching his jaw and glancing from his eyes to his lips and then back to his eyes, for him it was more than clear, Elias was trying to think clearly and hold back his desire.

—T-that's… Not fair… You shouldn't kiss me like that if you are planning to stop…— With his face still red Elias looked down, he felt Klaus hand caressing one of his cheeks and his lips pressing softly against his ear.

—Are you still afraid of telling me what you really want?—

Elias felt his heart beating hard against his chest when Klaus whispered that with a deep voice — I… I-I don't want you to t-think I'm being spoiled… I want to be with you… But I also know I have to work hard if I want to become a great wizard as you always told me—

Klaus smiled feeling proud to hear his answer —You keep finding a way to make me love you more— Resting his forehead over Elias' he tried not to fall into temptation —Let's go, we have a lot to practice today so we shouldn't waste any time—

—Alright—

They walked together to the courtyard, in their way they realized there was a big amount of people hiding, probably feeling excited and ready to watch them practice and so they did, Elias was improving enormously but still there was a part of him trying to do everything perfect, for Klaus that was only holding back his true potential but he was sure, sooner or later Elias was going to find the way to make the magic inside of him bloom entirely.


	12. Chapter 12: You are mine and I'm yours

It was late, Elias was at the Prefect's Office waiting for Klaus who was giving his weekly report to the headmaster, there was nothing left to do, so he started to read a book about defensive magic, suddenly something hit the window so he walked slowly towards it and Taffy appeared, the little stuffed creature looked at him and a huge smile appeared on his face.

—Taffy, what are you doing here?— He asked as soon as he opened the window to let him in.

—My master said Taffy had to give this to master Elias…— With his little paw Taffy handed a little note to him —Master said only for Elias…—

—Umh… I wonder…— With curiosity he read the note in silence —Meet him at the library? Taffy, is Randy making a new experiment?—

The little creature shook his head slowly —Master is sad…— He said before starting to cry dramatically.

—Don't cry, Taffy, I will go to talk to him and we will make him smile again, alright? — The younger Goldstein smiled brightly to him when Taffy nodded.

As fast as he could he wrote a note to Klaus to tell him they would meet at their dorm later, he held Taffy in his arms and ran to the library, the place was almost empty, he looked up for Randy until he found him in a place far from everyone else, indeed he had an expression full of sadness, he was sitting in the floor looking the pages of a book but Elias realized he wasn't reading, he was lost in his thoughts.

—Randy? Are you alright?—

When their eyes met Randy made a childish sad face, as if he was just a little kid trying not to cry —Elias… I need your help… I am losing my mind…—

—What are you talking about? What's wrong?— The blonde one was a little bit concerned for his friend so as soon as Randy asked him to sit by his side he did.

—I… I love… I love Yukiya and I don't know what to do…— With shyness the exotic wizard covered his face with his hands.

—Don't you say, captain obvious…— Chuckling Elias looked at him, unable to believe someone as old as Klaus could be so innocent.

—Wah! Don't call me captain obvious! — Randy's face became red and he puffed his cheeks —I mean, You and Klaus are not good at hiding your feelings for each other either…— He mumbled looking away.

As soon as he heard him Elias' face became as red as his and his eyes widened being completely astonished by his words —W-w-wait W-w-what d-d-do y-you m-m-mean?—

—I know… About you two… So you don't have to play the fool with me… You are lovers, right?— With a soothing smile he patted Elias' head softly —Don't worry, I will keep the secret— He winked at him.

—You have to be kidding me— This time Elias was the one covering his face with shame.

Chuckling Randy looked at his young friend —It's alright… I mean, it's weird and a little bit difficult to understand, but I do know that some people find love in weird places, you just found it with him and you seem to be so happy now, so is he, I know it, when I look into his eyes now, I can see the same magic he had when we were younger—

They both were sitting in that little corner holding their knees, Elias was looking at him unable to believe that Randy was accepting his relationship with Klaus —W-when did you r-realized?—

—Well… I had my doubts but one day… He told me he was trying to have sex with some guy, he was so worried and embarrassed to talk about it but you are the only one who has been around him all the time, I could see how scared he was to hurt you— The exotic wizard looked up while remembering every detail.

Elias face became redder —This can't be happening… It can't be…— His heart was rushing fiercely and his hands were shaking slowly, asking himself if their relationship could be so obvious to everyone else, maybe Randy was not the only one who realized about it.

—I will help both of you to keep the secret, believe me, I love you guys, and I want to see you both happy more than anything… I just I wish I could be as brave as you are— Again the sadness appeared in his voice.

—What's wrong? Did you had a fight with Yukiya?— Elias tried to stop thinking about himself to help the pink haired wizard to feel better.

—N-No… It's just that… I don't know how to tell him everything about me… And… Sometimes I feel like I should step back and give him the chance to be happy with Liz… But there's also a part of me that doesn't want to give up, I really love him… I never loved someone the way I love him… I was thinking… Would things get better if I go away?—

—Don't you dare!— Elias looked at him with a serious face —Stop putting everyone else's happiness over yours! You also deserve to be happy, if you love him then tell him, this is your time to act like a man, so do it!—

Randy was looking at him with his eyes widened, suddenly a soft smile appeared on his face —Hehe… You are as straightforward as Klaus but at the same time you are so different from him, maybe it's a family thing?— When he saw Elias narrowing his eyes at him he gave up —Alright, I promise I won't escape from this, I'll stay and fight for him—

Feeling satisfied with his answer Elias stood up from his place and helped Randy to do the same before putting Taffy in his arms —I know that everything is going to be just fine, you seem to be crazy most of the time but you are a great man, it's just that you need to stop creating excuses to keep people away from you— He end that sentence giving a soft hit on Randy's forehead —Sometimes you just have to take your chances, believe me—

—Now I bet you were the one who confessed his feelings first, right?— The exotic wizard joked watching Elias blushing hard and starting to walk away —Thank you for everything, have a fun night— He winked at him again, this time wearing a naughty smile.

The place was slowly getting dark, when he was about the get to the dorms building he saw Yukiya, Amelia and Liz talking outside, they asked him to join to the conversation but he assured he felt already tired so he wanted to get to his dorm as soon as possible, Elias wasn't surprised when he got there and Klaus wasn't there yet so he took off his cloak, his coat and the vest of the uniform putting everything on a chair, then he saw his violin, remembering he left it over his bed after practicing that same morning.

Knowing Klaus tasks could take more time he decided to practice a little bit more, so he closed his eyes, resting the violin over his shoulder and playing a melody he knew since he was a kid, he smiled enjoying every memory that came back to his mind while playing, all those moments when he was free to do what he wanted, when he was just a kid that had no worries.

At the end of the melody he stopped and opened his eyes, with surprise he saw Klaus leaning on the frame of the door, his older brother was looking at him with a lovely smile, then he entered the room and locked the door behind him —Your abilities playing the violin are still astonishing—

—I suppose at least I have to be good at something— The younger one joked with a sad smile —This is the only ability I have enough good for my father to praise me once in a while—

—Nonsense— Klaus moved closer and stood up right behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist to make Elias feel his body close to his —Now, play—

—You want to turn my favorite activity into a challenge now?— He asked turning his head a little bit, enough to look at his eyes over his shoulder.

—Please—

Without any idea of what Klaus had on mind he did what he asked, starting to play another melody, this time with more passion, trying not to feel intimidated he gave up himself to the music.

—It is this same feeling…— Putting his hand over Elias' chest he whispered close to his ear with a quiet voice —This emotion that makes you feel free when you play… This is the promise that you will be a great wizard, this passion is everything you need, if you feel it and use it with your magic then no one will be able to stop you…—

Breathing heavily Elias continued playing even when he felt Klaus' hands starting to touch his body freely under his shirt but he stopped when he could feel his brother's lips caressing his neck and his nape —Klaus…— He left his violin on a safe place, then he put his hand over Klaus' taking it to his crotch —I want you… Brother… I-I need you to touch me... Ah!— His whole body shivered when without a warning Klaus licked his neck.

Smiling Klaus let Elias pull him to the bed holding his tie, his young brother helped him to take off his uniform while he pulled down Elias' pants eager to see his naked body and be one with him again —Wait… — He laughed when Elias wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed the place under his ear while he tried to cast the right spells so no one could hear them.

—I have been waiting for this all week— With his fingertips he caressed Klaus' dick and smiled when a soft moan came out of his lips —I want to have you inside of me— He whispered.

Klaus' wand vanished in his hands as he showed a bright smile before he could kiss him —You wouldn't be so anxious right now if someone hadn't fall asleep last night after reading that book—

Elias chuckled pulling him closer and wrapping his legs around his waist —I didn't even realized when it happened, I'm sorry— When Klaus' face was closer he raised his head a little and licked his lips, his brother accepted that as an invitation to kiss him more and they both enjoyed it.

Their lips parted slowly and Elias closed his eyes when he felt Klaus' hands holding his hips and knew what was next, a provocative moan escaped from his mouth when he felt him entering to his body, then his back arched every time that with a thrust he went deeper inside, he felt every muscle of his legs tensing when the pleasure began.

As soon as his young brother started to follow his rhythm Klaus felt his body starting to sweat, he watched Elias biting his own lips and heard him whispering his name over and over again, he used his fingers to pinch Elias' nipples and as a reaction he heard him whimper, excited he thrusted harder gaining loud moans from him.

—F-Fuck… Fuck! Fuck! Klaus!— He played with Klaus' hair when he felt him licking and kissing his neck, the pleasure was so intense that he felt tears coming out of his eyes —Like that… Don't stop!—

When he saw that Elias was crying he doubt if he should stop but the younger one kept moving his hips not giving him a chance, he always became noisy when he reached his spot so he moved closer and used his lips to wipe off his tears —You are such an imbecile— He whispered softly —You make those lovely faces…— With his fingertips he caressed Elias' lips, delighted by his beauty —Using those moans as a powerful spell over me— With a firm grip on Elias' neck he kissed him with passion and with his body made more pressure against him, pushing his hips harder almost wanting to make it hurt.

Again Elias whimpered but this time his brother's lips kept him silent, when their lips parted he cried out with pleasure, he put his hands on Klaus' chest to push him away —Fuck! Fuck! Wait! I'm gonna cum! I'm cumming! — His back arched when the first orgasm ran through his entire body, leaving him trembling for a couple of seconds more, feeling almost breathless and with his heart beating really fast.

Klaus smiled victoriously watching and feeling every single reaction of his body, he went down kissing Elias' chest, when his lips tasted his brother's cum he started to clean the rest with his tongue, licking and leaving more kisses on his way.

—B-Brother… You… D-Don't have to…— His voice quivered while he was still recovering, watching Klaus doing something like that was too much for his brain to process.

—Who do you think you are to tell me what I can or can't do?— He asked with a mischievous smirk before kissing him again, he held Elias' hands over his head and rested his forehead on Elias' when their lips parted, moving his hips harder again, hypnotized and feeling his brother's breath caressing his lips.

Even when it was a little painful this time Elias could feel something more, every movement was more intimate as if Klaus was making sure to claim every single inch of his body, he wrapped his legs tighter around Klaus' waist and bit softly the skin of his own arm when the rhythm became more passionate again.

With patience Klaus kissed Elias' neck —Come on, Elias, give me more of those beautiful moans— The way his brother shivered when he heard him made him smile wider.

—I… I don't want… To get used… To be so noisy…— Unfortunately for him that answer didn't please Klaus at all, he felt his pelvis hitting harder and his member getting deeper, stimulating his g-spot even more —Klaus! Ah! Ahhh!— His body betrayed him, wanting more he moved his hips too —There! There! Like that! Ahhh!—

After long minutes torturing Elias with pleasure he finally felt his orgasm was close —Elias… I'm cumming!—

He could feel Klaus' dick getting bigger, soon another orgasm traveled from his tiptoes to the top of his head when Klaus filled his body with his hot cum, again he was crying while his body was trying to recover from the climax, he was breathing heavily and trembling, when his brother kissed him he got his hands free and wrapped his arms around his neck keeping him there for minutes, feeding from his lips without any rush.

When the kiss broke again Elias smiled and Klaus smiled back —Are you alright?— With his fingertips Klaus wiped the tears away —Maybe I was too rough—

—N-No… I-It felt really good…— With a huge smile he pulled him closer to bite his bottom lip, he felt Klaus resting over him and a sigh escaped from his lips, enjoying the warmth of his skin and his weight making pressure over his body.

—I love you, my darling…— Klaus whispered close to Elias ear before leaving a trace of kisses from his cheek to his neck.

Elias turned his face a little to look into his eyes, there was a moment of silence between them but they knew they didn't need any words to let each other know how much they were in love, the younger one played with his brother's golden hair while he felt him biting, kissing and licking his neck —Y-You are turning me on again…—

Without any warning the Klaus thrusted hard making his brother moan —Elias… My dear Elias…— He moved and held Elias' legs up with his arms, keeping a firm grip on his hips with both hands, the beautiful view of his little brother clenching the bed sheets with all his strength and raising his face trying to scream each time he went deeper was the pure bliss.

—Brother! Brother! A-Ah!— He bit his own bottom lip and smiled a little when he felt Klaus' hips moving with a more seductive pace, he didn't realize the moment his feet were already resting over Klaus' shoulders but as soon as their eyes met he saw the lust burning inside his brother's body and soul —Fuck me… Harder…— He teased arching his back and starting to touch himself, moving his hand up and down and stroking the tip of his member.

The older one was unable to blink, he didn't want to miss any detail of that provocative show, for a moment he couldn't believe that same young man was his shy and innocent brother, the one who a few months ago couldn't even say the word "Kiss" without stuttering, Elias was, without doubts, becoming the confident man he wanted him to be, not only while they were having sex, he was aware of the improvement of his grades. A scream of pleasure pulled him back to the moment, Elias reached another orgasm and his warm and wet body became tighter pressing Klaus' member.

Suddenly the younger one who was still recovering from the climax felt the heat of Klaus member leaving his body —H-Hey…— A little bit confused he saw Klaus taking place at his side, sitting on the bed and pulling his hand, a sign that Elias understood easily, so he sat on his lap but with his back against Klaus' chest, slowly taking him in again, smiling happily when he found himself caught in a tight embrace and felt his brother's chin resting on his shoulder.

—I like this way better— Klaus murmured close to his ear, he smiled when Elias started to move his hips, this time he stroked Elias' member with one of his hands, masturbating him but using his other arm to hold him still each time he felt him arching his back —You are so hot, Elias—

—I'm all yours… I love you!— He could feel Klaus' thumb stroking the tip of his member and his precum making his touch wetter —Ahhh! Ahhh! Klaus…— His brother's thrusts became more passionate —Please… C-Cum inside of me, brother! I b-beg you!— When Klaus' embrace became tighter he knew they would reach the orgasm soon, putting his hand over Klaus' he asked him to move it faster, their bodies were sweating too much but that didn't stopped his older brother to lick and bite his skin all he wanted —I'm cumming!—

With a strong groan Klaus came inside of him, feeling his body becoming tense at the same time Elias leaned forward with his hands on the mattress when the orgasm ran through all his body, Klaus was panting heavily, overwhelmed with the sensation of Elias' body trembling and pressing his dick tightly again while he could feel Elias' member pulsating in his hand and his cum all over it.

—K-Klaus…—

The older one smirked taking his shirt to clean his hand—That was the best orgasm I had and I bet you could say the same, right?— He asked before taking his member out of him.

As soon as Elias was free to move he jumped over him, kissing his lips over and over again, when the kiss broke he heard Klaus laughing and felt his arms trapping him tightly —God! I love you so much! — He couldn't hide the happiness he felt —I love you, my darling, my Emperor— Like every time after they had sex he felt his body starting to relax so he rested over Klaus leaving soft kisses on his chest.

—So the anxiety is gone?— Klaus joked while stroking his brother's hair.

—Maybe, it could get back early in the morning before classes— His lips showed a bright smile.

The older one laughed again —Then I will take care of it—

After another passionate kiss Elias moved away suddenly, just when he remembered the chat he had with Randy —Klaus, there's something that you have to know—

—What is it? Is everything alright?—

—I… I don't know… You see… Is Randy… He knows… About this… About Us…— Just to think about it made him cover his red face with his hands.

Klaus sat on the bed again and hugged him, kissing his cheek trying to calm him down —You don't have to worry, I was aware of how suspicious he was acting lately, one of the bad things about having best friends is that they realize when you are falling in love or the feelings you have for the people around you but the good thing is I know he is going to keep the secret—

—Yes, he promised he would… But— He held Klaus hand interlacing their fingers —I'm afraid, if someone else finds out… They might react in a different way… Other people could be against this…—

—I don't care… At this point I'm ready to stand against everyone else for you— Klaus said with a quiet voice but being completely serious —I love you, Elias and just as I told you at the beginning, there's no turning back from this, I meant it, I want to spend my life with you, since you were a child I promised myself I was going to protect you and do everything I could for you and now that you are also my boyfriend I will keep my word more than ever— He heard Elias sobbing so he smiled and held him tighter —Don't cry, you idiot—

—Don't call me idiot, it's your fault for saying such things— Wiping the tears of his cheeks he smiled when Klaus gave tender kisses all over his face —I love you so much—

—I love you more, darling—

—I must admit… It feels nice… Knowing that someone accepts our relationship… Having these feelings for you all these years made me hate myself thinking everyone would say it was abnormal or disgusting being in love with my brother, but now, you loving me and having a friend that says it's alright makes me feel happy like never before… How wonderful it would be that everyone could feel the same way about it or at least if they could try to understand…—

—Don't worry, not now, we will figure out how to make it work, I promise—

With a huge smile Elias nodded and with his hand on Klaus' nape he pulled him close to kiss him, it was true, maybe in the future everything could become more complicated for them, but now, they were able to be together and love each other without any remorse.


End file.
